Warped into the Fire Nation
by princessbinas
Summary: What happens when you mix A:TLA, Naruto, and DP? This crazy adventure! Teen to be safe. Formerly Warped REDUX (The new name should be catchier and much more sufficient).
1. Enter: The Headbands

**Binas:** Yes, I came up with a better version of Warped. Now how Naruto gets to the A:TLA universe is different. Let's say Naruto needs to remember his own Jutsu, especially if Jiraiya is around... When it takes place, after Phantom Planet, during the Time Skip between Part 1 and Shippuden, and during Book 3: Fire. Sabrina will not make an appearance and will be replaced by Jiraiya. Hey can't any A:TLA/Naruto/DP crossover have a bit of Pervy-Sage?

Characters to work with:

Danny Fenton/Phantom  
Naruto Uzumaki  
Jiraiya the Pervy Sage AKA Little Pervert  
All of Team Avatar

**Jiraiya:** Hey! I'm not a little pervert! I'm a big one! And your kinda cute for a 15 year old...

**Binas:** O.O BACK OFF YOU PERVERT! *Snaps fingers and a piano falls on the pervert* Much better.

**Naruto:** *Laughs at Jiraiya's situation* She gave you what you deserved Pervy Sage!

**Jiraiya:** Shut up you knucklehead... Don't you have something better to do?

**Naruto:** Nope!

**Danny:** *Backs away slowly*

**Binas:** This little disclaimer goes for everything that is not Original that I made from here on in... _I OWN NOTHING_. If you still think I'm claiming something that's not mine, go bury yourself in a ditch because you are dumber than Naruto when he goes into the Girl's Bath House.

**Naruto:** HEY! Take that back!

**Binas:** At least I didn't say _you_ were dumber Goldie Locks...

**Danny:** *Snickers at the nickname*

**Naruto:** What's so funny?

**Danny:** Goldie Locks. As in Goldie Locks and the Three Bears! *Falls over laughing while holding his stomach*

*Naruto gets the white eyes of shock and his jaw drops*

**Naruto:** YOU ARE NICKNAMING ME AFTER A FAIRY TAIL!? NOOOOOOO!

* * *

_In the Ghost Zone..._

Danny is flying through the place relaxing. He decided to relax in here because in Amity Park everyone was crowding his flying space. Too bad he was not watching where he was flying, cause he fell into a Natural Portal to 'Who Knows Where'.

* * *

_In some random field..._

"So what was that new Jutsu you have been working on Blondie?", Jiraiya asked looking impatient.

"It's an awesome Teleportation Jutsu! We can teleport anywhere we want with it! BELIEVE IT!", Naruto shouted jumping around eagerly.

'_Why do I feel like this knucklehead's new Jutsu is gonna be trouble? I hope it can take me to a hot spring full of ladies._', Jiraiya thought.

"Leaf Village Secret Jutsu: Teleportation Jutsu!", Naruto shouted and both him and Jiraiya were surrounded in a warping fog.

'_Please be a hot spring filled with ladies! Please be a hot spring filled with ladies!_', Jiraiya thought eagerly.

* * *

_In the Fire Nation..._

Appa was disguised as a calm puffy white cloud to hide Aang and the rest of Team Avatar.

"I think I see a cave below.", Aang said.

"Shh... keep quiet!", Sokka yelled.

Appa landed and Aang dispelled the cloud. Sokka jumped off and hide by a rock like a spy.

"Great job with the cloud cameo, but next time, let's disguise ourselves as the kind of cloud that knows how to keep its mouth shut.", Sokka complained.

"Yeah, we wouldn't want a bird to hear us chatting up there and turn us in.", Toph remarked sarcastically.

"Hey, we're in enemy territory.", Sokka said and pointed upwards to a group of birds, "Those are enemy birds."

A bird jumps on top of Sokka's head squawks causing the others to laugh. Team Avatar enters the cave.

* * *

_Somewhere near the cave..._

A puff of smoke and a green portal appear near simultaneously. Danny falls out of the portal on to his face, Naruto and Jiraiya have a rather peacefully landing. Danny spits the dirt from his mouth. Jiraiya looks at the surrounding area in disappointment.

"Where are the hot ladies?", Jiraiya asked.

'_Pervert._', Naruto and Danny thought.

"So who are you guys?", Danny asked.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki! I'm gonna be Hokage one day! BELIEVE IT!", Naruto said excitedly.

Danny looked at Jiraiya.

"I'm the most awesome and handsome Toad Sage, JIRAIYA!", Jiraiya shouted.

Danny sweat dropped as he rose into the air and backed away slowly.

"You guys are weirder than the Box Ghost...", Danny said, "By the way, I'm Danny."

Naruto went wide eyed as he noticed something.

"AHHHHHHH! GHOST! DON'T HURT ME PLEASE!", Naruto screamed as he tried to run away but Jiraiya grabbed him, "LET ME GO PERVY-SAGE!"

Danny looked at Naruto with one eyebrow raised.

"This is for teleporting us into the middle of nowhere you idiot!", Jiraiya said and handed Naruto over to Danny.

"Why would I hurt people? I rescue them from the malicious ones.", Danny said.

"You don't hurt people?", Naruto asked.

"I am one of the few good ghosts.", Danny said.

"Oh. I guess your okay. Just don't scare me like that again!", Naruto said.

Jiraiya was both disappointed and relieved. He was glad this one wouldn't kill Naruto but not glad because Naruto wasn't going to learn his lesson.

"Now I suppose you know how to reverse that Jutsu you invented, half pint.", Jiraiya said.

"Uhhh... Would a no cut it?", Naruto asked sheepishly while playing with his fingers.

Jiraiya's eye twitched and he dropped Naruto.

"YOU IDIOT!", Jiraiya shouted, "If you need me, I'm gonna see if I can managed to smuggle some research in."

"Research? Is it for a history project?", Danny asked.

"It's not that. Besides, you don't even want to know.", Naruto whispered into Danny's ear.

"Why is that?", Danny asked.

Before Naruto could even speak a word, Jiraiya's giggled was heard. He was using his telescope to view somewhere on the ground.

"Ooo! She looks nice! That red cape looks great on her! I wonder what under neath all of those clothes!", Jiraiya said.

Danny sweat dropped with Naruto. Danny backed away slowly.

"Is it just me or how he picks up girl's worse than Tucker's?", Danny asked.

"What is Tucker's pick up for girls?", Naruto asked.

"Here's it word for word. 'Hi I'm Tucker Foley, TF as in Too Fine'.", Danny said.

"That's really bad but better than Pervy-Sage's method.", Naruto said wrinkling his nose at the odd line.

Soon a wave of water slammed into Jiraiya followed by some boulders appearing, launching him into the air. Jiraiya screamed. He eventually landed between Danny and Naruto.

"Those girls pack quite a punch...", Jiraiya said, "They kick butt just like Lady Tsunade."

Soon some boulders held Jiraiya in place.

"Alright old guy, why were you asking those questions? You know we are only kids!", A short girl with black hair in a bun said.

A boy with short hair and arrow tattoos came out from behind a rock looking annoyed. Another boy with a short pony tail and was in armor came out holding a boomerang as if it were a weapon. Beside the short girl was another girl with a braid with hair loopies in a blue dress, she looked furious.

"Please! It was just for research for my novel series!", Jiraiya pleaded.

Danny looked disturbed and floated farther away. Naruto face palmed. The boy with tattoos looked even more disturbed than Danny. The boy with the ponytail got even angrier, same went for the two girls.

"WHAT?! I'm not letting you write about my sister like that!", The ponytail boy shouted and threw his boomerang at Jiraiya.

Jiraiya held his head where the boomerang hit him.

"Ow! Okay! Okay! I'm sorry!", Jiraiya said.

"I had no idea the Fire Nation had perverted old men.", Toph said spitting on the ground.

"Who are you guys and what's a Fire Nation?", Danny asked.

"I'm Aang and this is Katara, Toph, and Sokka.", The boy with tattoos said.

"I'm Naruto, and this is my sensei Jiraiya, also known as Pervy-Sage, and this is Danny, we just ran into him.", Naruto said.

"The Fire Nation is only the most evil place in the world!", Sokka said looking at Danny as if he were an idiot.

"Are you guys talking about the Land of Fire?", Naruto asked rubbing his eye.

"Is that what you call the Fire Nation?", Sokka asked looking at Naruto as if he were an idiot now.

"Please let me talk knuckleheads. I think what Naruto is trying to say is if The Land of Fire and this Fire Nation the same place. Here's our map to help clear confusion.", Jiraiya said and pulled out a map.

"Are you sure this is a real map?", Danny and Sokka asked.

"Where's Canada? The United States? China? India? Russia? Russia's huge!", Danny said, "This is a real map!"

Danny showed his map.

"Seriously? Are those maps made up?", Sokka asked.

"NO THEY AREN'T!", Danny and Naruto yelled.

Sokka shielded himself from the flying spit.

"Calm down! I'm sure there's an easy explanation.", Sokka said.

"Maybe we time traveled!", Naruto said.

"Naruto, only the Fourth Hokage knows Time Travel Jutsu.", Jiraiya said.

"Oh...", Naruto said as he slumped over.

"I know how I wound up in this place. I wasn't paying attention where I was flying and landed in a portal.", Danny said.

"Are you an Airbender?!", Aang asked excitedly.

"No, whatever that is. I'm a ghost.", Danny said.

"At least you aren't gonna hurt me because your a good ghost.", Naruto said in relief once more.

"Wait a minute. It was the Jutsu you invented you idiot!", Jiraiya said.

"Sorry... Maybe I can invent one to get us home... Thought it would be easier if i could remember the one I invented...", Naruto said sheepishly as he shrunk away.

Jiraiya sighed.

"This could be a while.", Jiraiya said.

"So where are you guys off to?", Danny asked.

"We are going to go find some Fire Nation disguises. You guys, except Jiraiya need new clothes.", Sokka said.

* * *

_Later on the way to a Fire Nation house with clothes..._

Aang was forced to have one of Naruto's Transformation Jutsu done on him. He now looked like a five year old version of himself with hair without the tattoos.

"So the Fire Nation must really like red. No wonder why you said I didn't need any changes.", Jiraiya said passing some civilians.

Danny rolled his eyes.

"Red hair is much better than red clothes. I want to keep my orange track suit.", Naruto said.

"I still don't know how you are able to remain stealth when you are wearing something that screams 'here I am, now please kill me', Naruto.", Jiraiya said.

"If Pervy-Sage wants me to change, I'll change...", Naruto said, "Sexy Jutsu!"

Naruto transformed into a naked lady with smoke covering her and blew a few kisses. Jiraiya went into Pervert Mode and giggled at the sight. Katara and Toph fumed. Aang, Danny, and Sokka passed out with a nosebleed. Naruto released the Jutsu and laughed at them. Danny unknown to them transformed back into his human half.

"Where did the pretty lady go?", Jiraiya asked.

"That so called pretty lady is the Fish Cake here!", Toph shout launching Naruto into the air with her Earthbending.

Once Naruto landed on the ground he quickly got up.

"My name means Maelstrom not Fish Cake!", Naruto shouted.

"It actually means both, knucklehead.", Jiraiya said.

"Sweetness...", Toph grinned, "You just earned a nickname that matched your name."

"What happened to Danny?", Sokka asked.

Sokka woke up to see Danny's human form. Katara, Naruto, Jiraiya, and the now awake Aang look at Danny.

"Who is that kid?", Naruto asked.

'_Danny must have been forced to transform into this weaker form after the lady made him pass out._', Jiraiya thought.

"That's Danny you guys. He has the exact same vibrations he gave off earlier when he landed on the ground.", Toph said.

"We'll let it slide. I've seen weirder.", Sokka said.

Danny woke up looking around like the clueless guy he was.

"What did I miss?", Danny asked.

* * *

_Later..._

Danny finished explaining the whole half ghost thing and clearing up all confusion. Naruto thought it was cool cause he never heard of Halfas. Aang and the reset of Team Avatar were curious how it was even possible, but Danny didn't want to explain it. Jiraiya was curious himself.

'_If Orochimaru found a way to find Danny, he would have no mercy on the poor guy._', Jiraiya thought.

'_Who knew Halfas were so awesome! They are like shinobi!_', Naruto thought.

'_I wonder how this happened for him to be caught in a limbo like this._', Aang thought.

* * *

_At the Fire Nation clothes house..._

Team Avatar, Jiraiya, Naruto, and Danny {still in human form} peeked out from behind some rock formations.

"I don't know about this. These clothes belong to somebody.", Aang said.

"This for girls.", Danny muttered under his breath.

"I'm keeping my track suit!", Naruto yelled.

Jiraiya frowned and shook his head.

"I call the silk robe!", Katara yelled.

Katara ran up and snatched some clothes from the line.

"But if it's essential to our survival... then I call the suit!", Aang said and snatched the suit from the line.

"I will go pick something out for Naruto just in case if he changes his mind...", Jiraiya said walking to the line to search.

The clothing searched continued for a bit. Sokka was holding clothes up to himself and became satisfied with a robe. Danny settled for some baggy red pants and a red shirt with red shoes. Jiraiya picked out for Naruto some red orange shirts and pants. Naruto shrugged.

"At least it's some form of orange.", Naruto said.

"Ta-dah! Normal kid.", Aang said putting on a belt on his head like a headband.

"I feel ridiculous.", Danny said crossing his arms.

"Hm... I should probably wear shoes. But then I won't be able to see as well.", Toph said and sat down, "Sorry, shoes."

Toph tore a hole through one of the shoes and the sole slapped Sokka in the face. Naruto couldn't help but laugh at Sokka's face.

"Finally, a stylish shoe for the blind Earthbender.", Toph said standing up.

"How do I look?", Katara asked.

Aang blushes and scratches his neck. He snapped out of it when he noticed something off.

"Uh... your mom's necklace.", Aang pointed out.

"Oh, oh, yeah. I guess it's pretty obviously Water Tribe, isn't it?", Katara said taking it off sadly.

Naruto could tell that the necklace was precious to her and decided to never pull a prank with it.

* * *

_At a jewelry stand..._

Katara purchased a Fire Nation necklace, Toph got a red head band, Sokka got a top knot holder, Danny got a few Fire Nation arm bands, and Jiraiya got him self a top not holder to place in his very long ponytail. Aang put Momo in his suit while Naruto was trying to stay still in the corner that Jiraiya put him in.

"You can get up now squirt.", Jiraiya said.

"Finally!", Naruto said.

"I used to visit my friend Kuzon here a hundred years ago. So, everyone just follow my lead and stay cool. Or, as they say in the Fire Nation, stay flamin'.", Aang said and started marching around like a goof, "Greetings, my good hotman."

A man who was eating a stick of meat looked at Aang weirdly. Jiraiya and Danny were questioning Aang's slang. Naruto tried not to laugh at the irony.

"Uh, hi. I guess...", The man said as Sokka shrugged.

Soon they reached a meat stand. Everyone but Aang wasn't disturbed by it.

"Oh, we're going to a meat place?", Aang asked.

"Come on, Aang, everyone here eats meat. Even the meat.", Sokka said pointing to a cow hippo hybrid eating rotten meat with flies.

Danny, Naruto, Aang, and Jiraiya were grossed out.

"I can see why my friend is an Ultra Recyclo Vegetarian now.", Danny said.

"That's just sick!", Naruto said looking a bit green in the face.

"You guys go ahead. We'll just get some lettuce out of the garbage.", Aang said and walked off with Danny and Naruto.

"I'm gonna go gather some research.", Jiraiya said running away.

Aang, Danny, and Naruto were now in the middle of the street on their own.

"Hotman. Hotman. Hotman. Hotman. Hotman. Hotman.", Aang said to random people.

"I'm sure that slang is out dated.", Danny whispered to Naruto.

"Yep. It is.", Naruto said.

Three soldiers come up to the small trio. Aang gets a nervous look.

"Fire Nation Soldiers. Act natural.", Aang whispered.

"It's over. We caught you three."

"Who, us?", Aang asked looking guilty.

"It couldn't be more obvious that you don't belong here."

Aang, Danny, and Naruto give pathetic guilty looks.

"Next time you play hooky, you might wanna take off your school uniform like your two other friends."

The three laugh nervously and are dragged away by the soldiers.

* * *

_In a Fire Nation classroom..._

The soldiers dump Naruto, Aang, and Danny into the room.

"Oh. Are these new minds ready for molding?", Ms. Kwan asked.

"Believe it!", Naruto shouted with sarcasm.

"That's right.", Danny said nervously.

"Let the molding begin.", Aang said knocking on his head.

"Wait a minute.", Ms. Kwan said, "You're not from the Fire Nation. Clearly you're from the colonies."

"Yeah, the colonies, of course. The Fire Nation colonies in the Earth Kingdom.", Aang said.

'_Nice save..._', Naruto and Danny thought.

"Your etiquettes are terrible. In the homeland, we bow to our elders.", Ms. Kwan said and bowed, "Like so."

"Sorry, ma'am.", Aang, Danny, and Naruto said and bowed.

Danny and Naruto managed to do it correctly, Aang got a small tap to his hands. A girl in the room showed him how it's really done and Aang copies it.

"And we don't wear head coverings indoors you two.", Ms. Kwan said.

"Mine's is worn for cultural purposes and shows rank in the colony I'm from.", Naruto said quickly.

"Very well. I will let it slide for you.", Ms. Kwan said and turned to Aang.

"Um... I have a scar. It's really embarrassing.", Aang said.

"Very well. What is your names? Or should we just call you three 'Mannerless Colony Slobs'?", Ms. Kwan asked.

"I'm Danny.", Danny said.

"I'm Naruto!", Naruto said happily.

Aang chuckles.

"Just 'slob' is fine. Or, uh, Kuzon.", Aang said.

* * *

The bell rings and the kids go outside. Danny is holding a few scrolls. He was glad Sam taught him how to read other languages and was finished learning Chinese and Japanese. Naruto had his hands behind his head looking bored. Aang opened his uniform's top to talk to Momo.

"Don't let the headmaster catch you with that monkey."

The three turned around to see On Ji.

"What monkey?", Aang asked.

"Don't worry, I'm not a tattletale. My name's On Ji. I like your headbands, by the way."

Hide walks by bumping the three on purpose. Naruto and Danny glare at Hide.

"On Ji, you don't have to baby-sit the new kids.", Hide said.

"Wow. You must be one of those popular kids I've been hearing about.", Aang said bowing.

"That's right. Now listen, friends. I know you three are from the colonies, so I'll say this slowly.", Hide said and gets into the trio's faces and pokes Aang, "On Ji is my girlfriend. Don't forget it."

Momo tries to get out of Aang's shirt and Aang pushes him back in as Hide signifies to Aang that he is watching him and begins to leave. Naruto gets a mischievous foxy grin that would send his whole village to the mountains.

"Are you sure about that!? Pervy-Sage can scratch me with words better than that!", Naruto shouted.

Danny and Aang restrained Naruto.

"What did you say Fish Cake?", Hide asked.

"He said nothing!", Danny said quickly.

"It better be just be nothing.", Hide said walking away once more.

"It was nice meeting you.", Aang said waving.

"I don't believe it, he didn't beat you three up. Not even a little. Especially after what he said.", Shoji said.

"I guess we're just lucky.", Aang said.

"We were on our way to play hide and explode. You guys wanna come?", Shoji asked.

"We'd love to!", Naruto and Aang said running off.

"Sure.", Danny said and followed.

* * *

_Later in the cave..._

Jiraiya was lying the ground, passed out from his 'research'. Toph and Sokka were relaxing. Katara was tending to dinner.

Aang, Naruto, and Danny slide down the cave wall and entered. Aang was covered in scorch marks while Danny and Naruto had none because of their fast healing/recovery rates.

"Where have you three been? We've been worried sick.", Katara said.

"We got invited to play with some kids after school.", Aang said removing the belt from his head.

Sokka quickly got up like a stiff board that was being lifted by a rope until he was upright. He was not amused and rather shocked.

"AFTER WHAT?!", Sokka shouted waking Jiraiya up.

"Come on! I was having a great dream and you ruined it Sokka!", Jiraiya said.

"We enrolled in a Fire Nation school, and we're going back tomorrow.", Aang said.

"ENROLLED IN WHAT?!", Sokka screamed right just before fainting and fell down like a stiff log.

Naruto chuckled at Sokka's stunt.

* * *

_After Sokka woke up..._

"Aang, I'm trying to be mature and not immediately shoot down your idea, but it sounds... really terrible.", Sokka said.

"Yeah, we got our outfits. What do you need to go to school for?", Toph asked.

"Well knucklehead here could actually learn to like learning if he would not flunk it.", Jiraiya said looking at Naruto.

"I only failed the academy three times!", Naruto said defensively.

Danny did a spit take at that and everyone except Jiraiya looked at him.

"Every minute I'm in that classroom, I'm learning new things about the Fire Nation. I already have a picture of Fire Lord Ozai.", Aang said holding up a portrait, "And here's one that I made out of noodles!"

Aang holds up a decent picture of Ozai made out of noodles.

"And here's mine made from random junk I found outside.", Naruto said holding up his picture of Ozai.

Naruto's had buttons, rocks, broken pieces of material, and a few pieces of dead animals like bird claws. Everyone frowned at it.

"Naruto got into a lot of trouble for that one.", Danny said, "The teacher said it's an insult to Fire Man Ozai."

Naruto snickered at the name Danny gave Ozai.

"Impressive on Aang's part, I admit, but I still think it's too dangerous.", Sokka said but was disgusted by Naruto's picture.

"I guess we'll never find out about the secret river then. It goes right to the Fire Lord's palace. We were supposed to learn about it in class tomorrow.", Aang said.

Danny and Naruto looked at Aang confused.

"Hmm, I am a fan of secret rivers... Fine, let's stay a few more days.", Sokka said.

'_That lie was fully baked and not even questioned! How did he do it!? Mine's are always questioned._', Danny thought.

"Flamey-o, hotman!", Aang shouted and ran off.

"Flamey-o?", Sokka asked and Katara shrugged.

* * *

_Next day in class..._

Ms. Kwan walked into the room with an emotionless look on her face.

"Good morning class. Recite the Fire Nation oath.", Ms. Kwan said.

All the students got up.

"My life I give to my country, with my hands I fight for Fire Lord Ozai and our forefathers before him.", the class said.

"I pledge of allegiance-", Danny said.

"Ramen. Ramen. Ramen-", Naruto said hoping everyone would buy it.

"Fire Lord... forefathers...", Aang said struggling.

"With my mind I seek ways to better my country, and with my feet may our March of Civilization continue."

"Of United States of-"

"Ramen. Ramen. Ramen-"

"Firebenders... Fire Lord... wah, bah, blah, blah."

The class could no longer contain their laughter and burst. Naruto laughed along as well. Ms. Kwan looked at everyone annoyed/sternly.

"Since it's obviously _hilarious_ to mock our national oath, we'll begin with a pop quiz on our great March of Civilization.", Ms. Kwan said causing the class to groan, "Question one: What year did Fire Lord Sozin battle the Air Nation army?"

Naruto raised his hand.

"Naruto?", Ms. Kwan said.

"Um. After they finished the year of Ramen?", Naruto asked.

Ms. Kwan looked at Naruto in disbelief as the class laughed.

"Since when is there a year of Ramen? I'm not even sure what Ramen is.", Ms. Kwan said, "Did you make that up?"

Naruto went wide eyed.

"NOOOO RAMEN! THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE!", Naruto screamed.

Aang decided to raise his hand.

"Kuzon?", Ms. Kwan called out.

"Is that a trick question? The Air Nomads didn't have a formal military. Sozin defeated them by ambush.", Aang said everyone to look at him in disbelief.

"Well, I don't know how _you_ could possibly know more than our national history book. Unless you were there a hundred years ago.", Ms. Kwan said.

"He traveled there recently with grandpa to learn more about their way of life!", Naruto shouted out of the blue.

"Very well then.", Ms. Kwan said.

Aang mouthed 'Thank you for saving me there' to Naruto, and he nodded. Danny was clueless of all of that.

* * *

_Later in the music room..._

Everyone in the class room, except for the teacher, had an instrument. Aang and Danny were playing the Tsungi Horns while Naruto had no instrument in hand. He begged for the position he was in. Soon Danny and Aang went wild on the Tsungi horn while doing a goofy dance. Naruto did the least expected... He started singing... Horribly.

"Bow chicka wow wow! Bow chicka wow wow!", Naruto sang so badly some of the kid's ears started bleeding.

'_Oh my. He's worse than Tucker when it comes to singing!_', Danny thought while covering his ears.

The teacher looked at Naruto with his hands over his ears.

"Get out of here.", The teacher said.

Naruto gave a lightning glare at the teacher and did a familiar hand sign.

"SEXY JUTSU!", Naruto shouted and became a naked lady.

Naruto blew kisses at the teacher causing all the males in the classroom to get a nosebleed. The females however glared at him. The teacher recovered and got up. He was not amused.

"Get out of here right now, or do I have to get the soldiers to drag you out of here?!", The teacher asked.

Naruto stomped out with a floating anger sign above his head. The music teacher turned to Danny and Aang who recovered from the fainting.

"As for you two, what was that hullabaloo going on with your feet. Is that a nervous disorder?", The teacher asked.

"We were just dancing. You do dances here in the homeland, right?", Aang said.

"Not really, no.", a now fully recovered student said.

"_Dancing_ is not conducive to a proper learning environment. Young people must have rigid discipline and order.", The teacher said.

"But what about expressing yourself?", Danny asked.

"I know sometimes we're so ruled by our love for our nation that we can't control our own bodies. If you two must, you may march in place quietly next time the urge hits you.", The teacher said.

The class resumes playing. Aang and Danny start marching but stop instantly with glum looks.

* * *

_After school in the court yard..._

Aang, Naruto, and Danny walk through the yard as the students huddle and whisper among each other. The trio soon ran into On Ji who waves at them.

"Uh, hi, Kuzon, Naruto, and Danny. I really liked that crazy dance that the two of you were doing were doing. I also enjoyed the singing you were doing Naruto.", On Ji said with an honest smile.

"Thanks. I can sing again if you want me too.", Naruto said.

"Thanks On Ji, we could show it to you again if you like.", Aang said.

"AH!", The trio screamed as a blast of fire was sent at them.

"What'd you say, colony trash? You're gonna show her something?", Hide asked.

"Just some dance movements.", Aang said.

"And I was just gonna sing her the song she liked again.", Naruto said.

"Nobody shows my On Ji anything, especially movements or even sings to her!", Hide shouted.

"You big jerk!", Naruto growled, "You don't even care for what _she_ wants! It's all about you!"

On Ji looked at Naruto with surprise.

"What was that?", Hide asked.

"You heard me meat head! Your jerk who doesn't even care! Your worse than scum!", Naruto shouted.

"Why you little...", Hide said and threw a punch at Naruto just for a log to appear in his place, "Huh?!"

Hide turned his attention to find Aang was the only one there. He throws a punch at Aang just for Aang to dodge it. The other students gather around to watch. Hide continues trying to punch at Aang, but he continuously evades with ease, much to Hide's frustration. Aang gets behind Hide's back and moves to the side to match Hide's movements. Aang knocks back Hide by butting him. Hide tries to strike Aang two more times, but Aang slides behind Hide through his legs. Hide tries punching Aang two more times and falls down as Aang side steps and trips him.

Danny, who was invisible, phased a frog into Hide's pants. He squealed and ran around attempting to ride his pants of the frog.

The headmaster arrived to see the scene with Naruto, Aang, and Danny standing there as Hide feel to the ground and fake sobbed as the frog left his pants.

"Picking fights on your second day? We need to have a conference to discuss your punishment. Bring your parents to my office after school.", The headmaster said to the trio.

"Parents? But-", Aang, Danny, and Naruto said.

"Don't be late!", The headmaster said as he left.

Hide got up and followed and sneered at the trio.

* * *

_Later in the headmaster's office..._

Aang, Danny, Jiraiya, and Naruto were sitting in four chairs. Naruto had a bored look, Danny had a bad poker face, and Aang looked guilty.

"Thank you for coming, Mr...", The headmaster started.

"Namikaze. Jiraiya Namikaze. Their grandpa and only guardian.", Jiraiya said.

{Since I don't know Jiraiya's last name, I decided to have him use the Fourth Hokage's last name as a cover up.}

"Mr. Namikaze, your grandsons have been enrolled here for two days and they are already causing problems. Kuzon has argued with his history teacher, all three of them disrupted music class, and roughed up my star pupil.", The headmaster said.

"I would expect those things from Naruto. He's a trouble maker but has a good heart. As for Danny and Aang, I would never expect the arguing and beating up someone coming from them.", Jiraiya said.

"That's what any parent would say, Sir. Nonetheless, you're forewarned; if they act up one more time, I'll have them sent to reform school- by which I mean the coal mines. Are we clear?", The head master said.

"I will be sure to burn it into their heads. And when we get home I'm gonna discuss the punishments for them. As for Naruto, I'm going have to think of a way to get this through his thick head.", Jiraiya said.

"That's what I like to hear.", The headmaster said.

Naruto, Jiraiya, Danny, and Aang leave the office.

* * *

_Later that night in the cave..._

"That settles it! No more school for you, young men!", Sokka said wearing his Wang Fire disguise and strokes his false beard.

"How many times do I have to tell you? No one is going to buy a teenage boy being a grown up.", Jiraiya said looking at Sokka.

"I'm not ready to leave yet. I'm having fun for once, just being a normal kid. You don't know what it's like, Sokka. You get to be normal all the time.", Aang said.

"Same here! I finally know what it's like to be part of the crowd!", Naruto said pouting.

"And I finally feel normal once more! You have no idea what it's like to be constantly fighting ghosts 24/7!", Danny said looking annoyed.

"Ha ha.", Toph said gaining a glare from Sokka.

"Listen guys, those kids at school are the future of the Fire Nation. If we want to change this place for the better, we need to show them a little taste of freedom.", Aang said.

"What could you possibly do for a country of depraved little fire monsters?", Sokka asked gaining a small glare from Naruto that said 'they aren't monsters because I have seen real monsters'.

"We are going to...", Aang started.

"Throw a secret dance party!", Danny, Aang, and Naruto shouted while dancing around like goof balls.

Everyone stares at them.

"Go to your room!", Sokka said pretending to be Wang Fire once more.

Jiraiya glares at Sokka.

'_He's just as thick as Naruto but at least not a knucklehead._', Jiraiya thought.

* * *

_Later..._

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!", Naruto shouted and duplicates appeared, "Let's decorate!"

"YAAAY!", The duplicates shouted and ran around decorating the cave.

Toph was Earthbending some tables and a stage up. Sokka, Danny, Katara, and Naruto, with his duplicates were putting up lanterns and other things Jiraiya made. There was a pill of statues that Aang demolished that were too inappropriate for the party.

"I can't believe we're having a dance party. It seems so silly.", Sokka said.

"Don't think of it as a dance party, but as a cultural event celebrating the art of fancy footwork!", Aang said dancing.

"They're coming! Everyone stop bending and using unusual abilities.", Toph said.

They all did just that. Naruto rid the room of his duplicates after a 'small' confrontation to convince them it was time to go. Aang took Appa to the back of the cave and directed him to the other opening.

"Sorry buddy, you should probably wait out back.", Aang said and Appa grumbles, "I know, you got fancier feet than anybody. And six of 'em!"

Jiraiya stood nearby leaning on the wall.

"Can you please look after Appa?", Aang asked.

"What do I look like? A pet sitter?", Jiraiya asked.

Aang pulled the cutest puppy dog eyes that Jiraiya has ever seen. They could rival Naruto's. Jiraiya sighed.

"Fine squirt. I will look after Papa.", Jiraiya said.

"Appa.", Aang corrected as Jiraiya followed Appa.

Soon the kids entered and just stood around. A small Fire Nation band started playing.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the Flamey-O's! Yeah, this ought to get everybody moving.", Aang said.

"Now what do we do now?", One kid asked.

"This is when you start dancing.", Aang said.

"I don't think my parents want me dancing in a cave...", Another kid said.

"Yeah! What if someone finds out?!", A kid said as he looked around nervously.

"Oh boy. Listen guys, dancing isn't something you think about. It's a form of self-expression that no one can ever take away from you.", Aang said.

"Think of it as the noodle art we did!", Naruto said.

"Maybe it was different in the colonies, Kuzon, but we don't do that here.", One kid said.

"Sure you do, you have for generations! It just so happens that I know several classic Fire Nation dances. A hundred years ago, this was known as the 'Phoenix Flight'.", Aang said as he ran very low on the floor making everyone look in awe, "And, this was the 'Camelephant Strut'."

Aang jumps from side to side and does a rolls close to two nearby girls as they giggle. Aang finishes the dance with a back flip, landing on one foot. Everyone stares in awe at Aang.

"That was awesome!", Naruto shouted and did a similar version except he added the splits on accident making him feel uncomfortable.

"Who knew Twinkle Toes could dance? And Fish Cake is really amusing on the dance floor.", Toph said.

Katara smiles.

Aang spins trough the air then lands. He offers On Ji his hand and the two go to the center floor.

"And this is how they do it in the ballrooms of Ba Sing Se.", Aang said tapping his feet from side to side.

Soon everyone joins in.

"Wow, they look pretty good together.", Sokka said.

"Eh, if that's what you like...", Katara said in envy.

Naruto throws his Kunai Knives with ropes attached and zip lines from it while laughing like a wild animal. Some of the people join in on the zip line.

"Yeah, that's it! That's the sound of happy feet.", Aang said, "All right go with that! Everybody freestyle!"

One student dances crazily. Another student, standing amid a group of non-dancers, starts moving his arms and another student sways his head with the rhythm. Aang runs over to Katara and holds his hand out to her, inviting her to dance.

"I don't know, Aang. These shoes aren't really right for dancing, and I-I'm not sure I know how to-", Katara said nervously.

"Take my hand.", Aang said.

"Okay.", Katara said.

Aang pulls her out into the room and whispers into her ear, and everybody stops to stare at them as the two extend their arms to each other and begin circling each other and performing dance moves.

"WAHOOOOOO!", Naruto screamed as he rid down an even higher zip line that he made.

Naruto pulled out a few home made paint balls and threw them everywhere, splattering the walls of the cave with paint. He smirked mischievously and threw on at another student and laughed at the look on the student's face.

"Aang, everyone's watching.", Katara said.

"Don't worry about them. It's just you and me right now.", Aang said.

Katara blushes as they began to move around each other in an elaborate dance. The dance incorporates different moves including kicks and flips. At one point they come close together as if they are about to kiss, both just smile and continue on. Aang finishes the dance by catching Katara as she leans over his arm. In the end they pant and sweat.

"This is incredible! It's like my inhibitions just disappear!", A boy said and spotted the headmaster in the entrance of the cave, "Okay, they're back again."

"He's the one we want! The boy with the headband!", The headmaster said.

"Uh oh!", Aang said and ran into the crowd.

This leaded to a long game of guess who. They kept picking, grabbing, etc. kids who were wearing their belts as headbands but were the wrong ones. This made the headmaster very furious.

The students completely surround the soldiers and the Headmaster as Aang, Naruto, and Danny escape through the back of the cave. Shoji winks at them, who bow in return. Naruto and Danny run through the opening Aang then leaves and Earthbends the back of the cave shut, at which Shoji drops his jaw in astonishment.

Soon the soldiers go into a trance from the music and attempt small dance moves.

"Stop that! Stop that!", The headmaster said.

* * *

_Later on Appa..._

"We're safe Sokka, you can take off the mustache now.", Katara said.

"Oh, no I can't. It's permanently glued to my skin.", Sokka said.

Jiraiya shakes his head.

"Even Naruto isn't dumb enough to glue stuff to himself.", Jiraiya said.

"Hey!", Naruto said, "I'm not dumb!"

"Then explain those idiotic pranks like vandalizing the Hokage monuments?", Jiraiya asked.

"I am going to be better than all of the Hokage! Even the fourth! BELIEVE IT!", Naruto shouted.

Everyone sweat drops at the statement. Toph decides to break the silence.

"Way to go, dancy pants. I think you really _did_ help those kids, you taught them to be free.", Toph said.

"I don't know, it was just a dance party, that's all.", Aang said.

"Well, it was some dance party Aang.", Katara said and kisses Aang on the cheek causing him to blush.

"I'd wish Sakura would give me one!", Naruto complained.

"I wish Sam would too.", Danny said in envy.

Jiraiya shook his head and chuckled slightly.

'_All kids want someone to kiss them when they see another kid getting a kiss from their girlfriend or boy friend._', Jiraiya thought.

"Flamey-o sir, flamey-o.", Sokka said clapping.

* * *

**Binas:** That's the end of my REDUX version's chapter 1. Now here's the main scoop. I won't be able to update rapidly until I can smuggle time but I will still work on this story though. I hope this ends up rather decent and have much better quality than my original Warped Series.


	2. The Painted Who?

**Binas:** I'm currently forced to write a part of this story while my old (as in she's 13 going on 14 years old, but I love her like a little sister) furry Havana Brown-American Shorthair mix cat is rubbing herself against my keyboard. This is going to be hard but at least she's supporting my story! So this chapter is brought to you by my cat Que (that's her name)!

**Naruto:** I hope your cat is nothing like the cat that we had to 'rescue' from out missions.

**Binas: **Don't worry. She isn't. She quite the attention seeker and loves snuggling. If you let her outside, she will come back before you shut the door. She's mostly an in door cat.

**Naruto: ***Sighs in relief*

**Binas: **She also acts like a guard cat and can be viscous, even to me and my family.

**Naruto:** Great... *Imagines the possible out comes of upsetting Que and cringes*

**Binas:** Nevermind, she left my lap. Now let's get the show on the road! *Plays some music to write to*

_**FUN FACTS:**_ Did you know that Sokka's schedule is really the Avatar production timeline shrunken down?

* * *

{This is where extreme AU comes in on Naruto's part. I got a few surprises you might like.}

* * *

.

* * *

Team Avatar, except for Aang, Jiraiya, Naruto, and Danny are sitting in Appa's saddle as Appa swims through the murky polluted water. Aang pops out of said water.

"Momo!", Aang shouts and dives under the water and Momo flies to where he was.

Naruto strips down to his green frog print boxers and dives in.

"Oh Momo!", Naruto said and dives under and Momo repeats the same thing.

Jiraiya shakes his head and mutters 'knuckleheads'.

"Momo!", Aang calls and Momo lands on him as Naruto pops up from the water, "Ha ha ha ha ha! You found me, buddy!"

Soon both Naruto and Aang look at the water in distaste.

"Ewww! I swam in this?!", Naruto said grossed out and channeled some Chakra to his feet to get out of the water.

Naruto then jumped on to Appa. Jiraiya cringed at the filth Naruto was covered in. Aang soon Airbended in and was covered in the same filth.

"Hey guys, I think this river's polluted.", Aang said.

"It's so slimy!", Naruto said sticking his tongue out in distaste once more.

"Then get it off you two knuckleheads.", Jiraiya suggested.

Aang Airbended the gunk of of himself and Naruto. The filth then went on to everyone else, which makes them cry in disgust. Danny steps on to Appa's tail and turns intangible to get the filth off and then goes back into the saddle.

"Not on me!", Jiraiya said, "The ladies don't like guys covered in whatever this is."

Katara rolled her eyes at Jiraiya. Aang then Airbended the gunk off of everyone and back into the river.

"Well that explains why I can't catch a fish around here, because normally my fishing skills are off the hook!", Sokka said turning around to show off his empty fish hook, "Get it? Like a fishing hook?"

Naruto laughs but then is slapped by Jiraiya. He then realized it was not funny. No body else laughed.

"Too bad your skills aren't _on_ the hook.", Top countered gaining laughs from everyone but Sokka, who frowns.

"It looks like we'll need to go somewhere else to get food. ", Katara said as Sokka's 'Master Schedule' rolls past her, "Assuming that'll fit into Sokka's _master_ schedule."

"Which sucks!", Naruto said.

"I agree.", Danny muttered.

Sokka glared at the two before returning to his schedule.

"Hmmm... It's doable. But that means only two potty breaks today and no 'research'.", Sokka said.

"Are you serious?", Danny and Jiraiya asked.

"Hey, maybe we can get food there!", Aang said pointing to a village in the middle of a lake.

* * *

Aang covers Momo and Appa in a mossy sheet.

"Now you look just like a little hill with horns! Bye, buddy!", Aang said and ran off to follow the others.

* * *

_At the river bank..._

"I don't feel anything. Where is the village?", Toph asked.

"It's right over there.", Danny looking at it before Toph nudged him, "Oh right. Your blind."

"Thank you very much. Now can someone say where it is correctly?", Toph said.

"It's in the middle of the river!", Sokka said pointing.

"Sure is! My name's Dock. Mind if I ask who you are?", An old man said.

"We're um... from the Earth Kingdom colonies.", Katara said.

"Wow... Colonials. Hop on, I give you ride in the town.", Dock said and gave them a ride.

"Can't this thing go any faster?", Naruto asked.

Jiraiya Gibbs Slapped Naruto for asking that rude question.

"Why do you guys live on the river?", Katara asked.

"Because we're a fishing town. At least that's how it was before the factory moved in. Army makes their metal there. Moved in a few years ago and started gunking up our river. Now our little village is struggling to survive.", Dock said sadly.

Naruto, Katara, and Danny looked sadly at the village. Naruto shed a few tears at the sight of how sad they were. At the end of the sad ride, they got off.

"Thanks old man Dock!", Naruto shouted.

"Thanks for the ride!", Aang said.

"At least Aang has some manners.", Jiraiya said shaking his head.

"Look at this place. It's so sad. We _have_ to do something to help.", Katara said.

"I agree.", Naruto said.

Danny just hung his head low trying to think of a way to help.

"No, we can't waste our time here. We have a bigger mission that we need to stay focused on. These people are on their own.", Sokka said heartlessly.

"ARE YOU CRAZY?!", Naruto screamed.

"WHAT?!", Danny shouted.

"These people are starving! But you'd turn your back on them?", Katara said grabbing Sokka's shoulder, "How can you be so cold and heartless?"

"Yeah Ponytail Boy!", Naruto said sticking his tongue out.

Sokka frowned at Naruto's nickname.

"At least he didn't call you a pervert and cut it out Naruto.", Jiraiya said.

"Pervy-Sage!", Naruto whined, "He's turning his back on these guys! A Hokage never would!"

Jiraiya sighed.

"Just drop it Naruto.", Jiraiya said causing Naruto to pout.

"I'm not turning my back, I'm just being realistic. We can't go around helping every rinky-dink town we wander into. We'll be helping them all by taking out the Fire Lord.", Sokka said.

Toph slapped her hand on Naruto and Sokka's mouths.

"Hey, loud mouths! Maybe we should be a little quieter when we talk about 'taking out the Fire Lord'.", Toph said in a whisper, "Especially the loudest of them all, you Naruto."

Naruto groaned.

"Come on, Katara, be reasonable about this. You know our mission has to come first.", Sokka said.

"I guess so.", Katara said sadly and scowls.

"Let's just get what we need and go.", Aang said with a smile causing Katara to smile.

"Love birds!", Danny called out, "I always wanted to say that."

Aang and Katara blush.

"Looks like you got them flustered up. Maybe this will help with my research.", Jiraiya said.

Aang and Katara give Jiraiya a weird look.

* * *

_At a large food market stand..._

"Hey, Dock. You work here too?", Sokka asked.

"I'm not Dock. I'm Xu! Dock's my brother.", Dock said.

Everyone gives confused looks. Jiraiya gets a twitchy eye while Danny face palms.

"But we just saw you. You're even wearing the same clothes. The only difference is your hat.", Aang said.

"Dock works on the docks. That's why we call him, 'Dock', and I work in the shop, that's why they call me, 'Xu'!", Dock/Xu said.

"I don't get it.", Aang said.

"Are you okay old man?", Naruto asked.

"I'm fine and dandy! And I don't get myself. What I can getcha?", Dock/Xu said and pulled out a crate of disgusting looking clams and fish, "Hey, I'll give you a special deal. If you buy three fish, I'll give you a clam for free."

Sokka and Danny poke some clams and they start to puss. Aang, Katara, Danny, Naruto, and Jiraiya recoil in disgust and mutter.

'_This so nasty..._', Naruto thought.

"**Deal with it, twerp.**", Kurama said.

Naruto ignored the fox and turned away from the clams and fish.

"We'll just take the fish.", Sokka said slowly, "Mind telling your brother we need a ride back to shore?"

Dock/Xu bounces under the counter and back up with another hat.

"Hey, colonials! My brother says you need a lift.", Dock/Xu said.

As they were about to leave, a small boy with some red marks on his shoulders approaches Katara.

"Can you spare some food?", The boy asked.

"I wish I could help more.", Katara said handing the boy a fish.

The boy runs off with the fish to his grandma, who hugs him.

* * *

_Later that night at camp..._

Aang lifts the water from a pot with Waterbending and Toph separates the pollutants from the water with Earthbending. Aang passes the water to Katara, who boils it in a crock.

"Our detour into town today has completely thrown off our schedule. It's gonna take some serious finagling to get us back on track.", Sokka said taking a cup of water from the crock.

"Finagle away, oh schedule master.", Toph said sarcastically.

"Well, for starters, it looks like we'll need to wake up forty-three minutes earlier every day.", Sokka said.

"What?!", Danny and Naruto asked.

"Forty_-three_ minutes?", Katara asked.

"Look, we only have a few weeks to get to the Fire Lord in time for the invasion and the eclipse, which, by the way, only lasts for eight minutes. And we just lost a whole day. So if we want to make up the time and stay on schedule, we have to wake up early!", Sokka said.

"Well _I'm_ not waking up early.", Toph said.

"Sorry but Ghost Hunting has already ruined my sleep, so forget it.", Danny said lying down.

"G-gh-ghosts?", Naruto asked in fright.

"Or we could just cut out all of our eating breaks.", Sokka said.

That comment snapped Naruto out of his fright.

"What in the world are you thinking Sokka?!", Naruto shouted and Jiraiya and Danny restrained him from beating up Sokka for giving the idea.

"What?", Aang asked.

"No way!", Katara said.

"Forget it!", Toph said.

Sokka gets a sly look on his face.

"I got it, how's this from now on, we'll take food breaks and potty breaks at the same time.", Sokka said.

Jiraiya grinned really big at that one and looked at Katara and Toph, Aang did a spit take, Danny's jaw dropped, Naruto cringes, Katara glares at Sokka, and Toph cringes.

"EWWW!", Everyone but Sokka and Jiraiya shouted.

"Ooo la la la!", Jiraiya said and did a perverted laugh.

Naruto goes up behind Jiraiya and forms a gun shaped hand sign.

"Secret Finger Jutsu!", Naruto shouted and shoved his fingers up Jiraiya's backside.

Jiraiya howls in pain and looks constipated, which fades into embarrassment. Team Avatar and Danny looked at this in horror/shock.

"One Thousand Years of Death!", Naruto shouted and used his Chakra to launch Jiraiya into the air and into the polluted water.

Naruto fist pumped.

"Finally go that Jutsu right! And that's what you get for pulling that one Pervy-Sage!", Naruto said laughing.

"Sweetness... I was wondering when someone would do that to the pervert.", Toph said grinning big and stomped on the ground launching Naruto into the polluted river.

"Okay... I do not know how a simple suggestion would lead to this. I guess it's a bad idea with that pervert around.", Sokka said, "Anyhow, we have to leave here first thing tomorrow morning."

* * *

_Next morning..._

Appa lies on his side, groaning, while Katara ministers to him.

"What's the matter Katara?", Aang asked.

"Are you okay big guy?", Naruto asked rubbing Appa's nose.

"You look pale under this fur.", Danny said looking under Appa's fur and started to scratch himself, "Which is itchy."

"I think what they are trying to say is that Appa's sick.", Katara said.

Sokka woke up and panicked.

"What? Appa's sick? That's awful!", Sokka said.

"Since when did you care?", Naruto asked as he started poking Jiraiya with a stick which had no effect on the pervert.

Jiraiya was surrounded by several bottles.

"Man your out cold.", Danny said looking over there.

"Of course I care. I might as well just throw our schedule away now.", Sokka said pulling it out gaining glares from everyone, "And I'm concerned because my big, furry friend doesn't feel well."

Sokka throws the schedule away and rushed to Appa's side.

"He must have gotten sick from being in the polluted water.", Toph said.

"He doesn't look sick. You okay, buddy?", Aang asked and pulled out Appa's tongue, "His tongue is purple! That can't be good. Katara, can you heal him?"

"It looks like he needs some medicine. Maybe we can find the right herbs in town.", Katara said.

Momo arrives and attempts to lick Appa's tongue before being pulled off by Sokka.

* * *

_In the village..._

"Is it just me, or does this place seem different?", Toph asked.

"Yeah, are the people... happier?", Aang asked.

Team Avatar, Danny and Naruto walk over to the food stand.

"Hey, Xu, what's going on with everyone today?", Sokka asked.

"Ah, something amazing happened last night. Food was delivered to our village by a mysterious and wonderful person... the Painted Lady. Oh and did I mention she had helpers with her?", Dock/Xu said.

"The Painted who now?", Katara asked.

"The Painted Lady. She's part of our town's lore. They say she's a river spirit who watches over our town in times of need. I always thought she was just a legend. Until now.", Dock/Xu said, "I had no idea she had helpers with her."

"See, we don't need to help these people, they already have someone to help them. All we need is medicine for our sick friend.", Sokka said.

"Medicine? Sorry, all the medicine we have goes to the factory. That's why there's so many sick people in our village.", Dock/Xu said.

"Looks like we need to stay another night so Appa can rest.", Katara said.

"I guess you're right. You got any more food to sell?", Sokka said.

Dock/Xu pulled out two different fish.

"Would you like the one-headed fish, or the two-headed fish?", Dock/Xu asked and turned the second fish to show off it's two heads.

Sokka ponders as the other look disgusted.

"Dude, don't do it.", Danny said.

"TWO-HEADED!", Sokka said and grabs it.

Everyone gives Sokka a grossed out look.

"There is no way I'm not eating that fish!", Naruto yelled pointing at it.

Danny turns green and vomits. Everyone else sweat drops.

"What? You get more for your money that way!", Sokka said waving the fish in their faces.

The sweat . ?docid=32967276ops become bigger.

"EWWWW!", They all screamed and run away from Sokka, who give chase to them with the bad fish.

* * *

_Next Day..._

Dock/Xu is polishing his figurine with a rag as Sokka steps up to the counter with Team Avatar, a now awake Jiraiya, Naruto, and Danny.

"Hi, Dock. Is Xu around?", Sokka said.

"Let me check...", Dock/Xu said and ran behind the counter to change his hat, "Hey there! Back again, are ya?"

Toph pushes Sokka away and slams some money on the counter.

"We need more food.", Toph said, "Our friend is still sick and we can't leave until he's better."

Dock/Xu obligingly presents them with a platter of polluted clams. Sokka comically slides in behind the clams and gives silent chuckle along with a comical annoyed symbol on his forehead. Sokka has an idea brewing. He prepares to pick them up.

"Oh, well, that's too bad. Maybe if you guys are lucky, the Painted Lady will visit you in the night, and heal your friend.", Dock/Xu said.

"And maybe she'll cook us a midnight snack, and we'll all have a sing-along.", Sokka said said with a sarcastic smile and picks the rotten clams up.

"Yeah, may be! You know, last night she visited us again. Healed most of our sick folks.", Dock/Xu said not getting any of the sarcasm.

Naruto laughs and Jiraiya gives a raised eyebrow as Sokka gains an annoyed look that screams 'don't you even know what sarcasm is'.

"Is that why this place seems so festive?", Aang asked.

"Yep, it's all because of the Painted Lady.", Dock/Xu said.

"Can you believe how much an entire village can be affected by one lady I mean... spirit?", Katara asked.

"I was always told that just one small action can affect everyone like spring fever.", Danny said.

'_I want ramen..._', Naruto thought.

"Well, I hope she returns every night. Otherwise this place would go right back to the way it was.", Sokka said.

Naruto thumps Sokka upside the head.

"OWW! Naruto!", Sokka said.

Naruto snickers.

"Why would you say that? Look how much better off these people are.", Katara said.

"Yeah, now, but without her they wouldn't be able to fend for themselves. If she really wanted to help, she would use her spirit magic to blow up that factory.", Sokka said.

Sokka makes mocking gestures to indicate explosive spirit magic. He crosses his arms with a smile. Katara gets even more annoyed.

"Spirit magic doesn't work that way, Sokka. It's more like...", Aang said.

Aang waves his body with arms in the air making similar gestures to indicate spirit magic. Katara steams.

"Yeah right. It's more of a BEWARE!", Danny said mimicking the Box Ghost's stance and words.

Katara steams even more.

"No! It's actually more of this!", Naruto said and made a hand sign releasing some smoke, clouding the area.

The smoke clears to show a female version of Naruto in a swim suit. Jiraiya drools at Naruto while Katara slaps Naruto and storms away.

Sokka wraps and arm over Aang's shoulder and the two combined their little imitation but far more ridiculous while Danny and Naruto ham it up with their ideas separately._  
_

* * *

_Later that night..._

Katara is getting dressed as the Painted Lady. Naruto is preforming a hand sign and is grunting. Danny, in ghost form, is throwing on a gray cloak that covers his face. After a few minutes a puff of smoke surrounds Naruto and he becomes a mini version of Kurama, the Nine Tailed Fox.

"Hopefully it doesn't undo on me like last night.", Naruto said checking to make sure he did it completely this time.

"At least you didn't only do the tails and ears.", Danny remarked as he used Sokka's warrior make up to make a shadowy face, "Just try not to catch any fleas this time."

"That was one time thing!", Naruto said scratching his fox ears with his paws.

The three then rush past the camp to the village. They unknowingly awaken Aang, who gives chase.

"Hello, Painted Lady Spirit!", Aang shouted.

Katara goes into shock and the three go even faster and run into the village.

"Excuse me, I don't mean to bother you, but my friend's sick and we're on kind of a tight schedule. Wait! But I'm a great bridge between your world and mine! I know Hei Bai! We're close personal friends! Heeey!", Aang said and slams into a pole.

The three continue running until on the other side of the river. They stop and sigh in relief. Aang pops up.

"My name's Aang. I'm the Avatar.", Aang said lifting his headband to show off his arrow tattoo.

"Well, hello Avatar. I wish we could talk, but we are very busy.", Katara said.

"Yeah, me too. I hate that. You know, you three look really good. I don't meet too many spirits, but the ones I do meet, not very attractive.", Aang said and tries to look under Katara's veil.

"Thank you, but-", Katara said.

"You two seem familiar too.", Aang said looking at Danny and Katara.

Naruto starts giving a tiny grunt as he tries to maintain the Jutsu.

"A lot of people say that.", Danny said.

Naruto wings it and barks like a dog once.

"No, you two _really_ seem familiar.", Aang said.

"Look, we really should get going.", Katara said as the three walk away.

Aang Airbends a jet underneath Danny and Katara, removing their veil and cloak. Naruto, unable to maintain it, releases the the Jutsu.

"Katara? Danny? Naruto?", Aang asked.

"Hi Aang.", The three said.

"Your The Painted Lady? And your her helpers?!", Aang asked pointing his finger.

"Yeah.", Danny said.

"I wasn't her at first, I was just trying to help the village. Of course they caught me the first night and said if I let them help, they wouldn't tell. But since everything thought that's who I was anyway, I guess I just kinda became her.", Katara said dropping her veil.

"So you three have been sneaking out at night? Wait, is Appa even sick?", Aang asked.

"He might be sick of the purple berries I've been feeding him, but other than that he's fine!", Katara said.

"I can't believe you three lied to everyone, so you could help these people.", Aang said.

"We are sorry. I didn't want to become Hokage knowing I couldn't help someone.", Naruto said.

"I'm sorry, I know we shouldn't have...", Katara said.

"No, I think it's great! You three are like secret heroes!", Aang said.

"I am kinda already back at home.", Danny said.

"Well, if you wanna help, there's one more thing we have to do.", Katara said.

* * *

_At the factory..._

"You wanna destroy this factory?", Aang asked.

"Yes. Sokka was just kidding, but he was right. Getting rid of this factory is the only way to help these people permanently.", Katara said.

"Finally some vandalism that's good!", Naruto shouted gaining a look from Aang.

"You don't want to know.", Danny said remembering the tales of Naruto vandalizing the Hokage Monument.

Aang, Naruto, Danny, and Katara enter and move to different sides of the factory. Katara uses Waterbending to cut the metal hooks that hang barrels of a magma. Aang, with protective gloves on, overturns bigger hanging barrels, smiling at his work. Aang then uses Earthbending to break apart the pipe system in the factory. Danny cuts some holes into the barrels with his ghost powers. Naruto makes a Shadow Clone and forms a Rasengan and starts drilling into the walls forming the word 'Suckers'. Katara bends a huge wave of water through the windows and floods the factory. They run outside as the factory explodes from within and muck stops flowing from the pipes.

* * *

The next morning the four of them are walking back. Aang and Naruto act out what happened.

"Shhh! We don't wanna wake Sokka.", Katara said.

They turn around and find Sokka, Jiraiya, and Toph standing there.

"Uhhh... Hi Pervy-Sage!", Naruto said.

"Hi, guys, we were just out on a morning walk!", Katara said.

"Knowing Naruto, he wouldn't just go on morning walk if he wasn't begging me to show him things he isn't ready for.", Jiraiya said.

Naruto frowns and throws a rubber ball from his previous training sessions at Jiraiya who catches it in his mouth. Everyone looks at Jiraiya weirdly.

"HA HA HA! ANOTHER STRIKE!", Jiraiya laughs and squeaks it in Naruto's face and then spits it out.

Naruto groans.

"Skirt chaser...", Naruto muttered under his breath.

"Oh, really? A morning walk?", Sokka said pulling out their sleeping bags and empty them of the grass and moss, "I know you three are the Painted Lady, I know you've been sneaking out at night, and I know you've been lying about Appa and been feeding him purpleising tongue berries!"

Toph sticks out her now purple tongue. Danny and Naruto frown at Sokka giving the 'do we look like ladies' look.

"Katara, what you did put our whole mission in jeopardy. We're leaving right now!", Sokka said.

"And how long did you know about this?", Sokka asked.

"Hey, I just found out this morning!", Aang said.

Aang sprints away with Airbending.

* * *

"What's going on?", Toph asked.

"Yeah, what did you do, Naruto?", Jiraiya asked.

"Don't you already got an idea Pervy-Sage?", Naruto asked.

"Stop calling me that!", Jiraiya said.

"Fire Nation soldiers are heading toward the village!", Aang said.

"What did you do?", Sokka asked.

"We kind of destroyed their factory.", Katara said.

"YOU WHAT?!", Sokka asked.

"IT WAS YOUR IDEA!", Katara yelled.

"I WAS JOKING! I ALSO SAID TO USE SPIRIT MAGIC TO MAKE FUNNY NOISES!", Sokka yelled and face palms, "Did you even think this through? The army is gonna blame the villagers! They're headed there right now to get revenge!"

"Well, what were we supposed to do?", Katara said.

"LEAVE! DO NOTHING!", Sokka yelled.

"NO!", Danny, Katara, and Naruto yelled, "We will never, _ever_ turn our backs on people who need us!"

"We are going down to that village, and we're gonna do whatever we can.", Danny said.

The three of them walk of.

"Wait! I'm coming, too.", Sokka said.

"I thought you didn't want to help.", Katara said.

"Yeah Ponytail Boy.", Naruto said.

"You need me, and I will never turn my back on you.", Sokka said.

"Sokka, you really do have a heart.", Katara said.

Danny, Jiraiya, and Naruto give a heart warming smile. Aang wipes some tears away.

"He really does have a heart, doesn't he?", Aang asked.

Toph pushes Danny, Naruto, Aang, and Jiraiya over and crosses her arms.

* * *

_In the village..._

"I thought we could live as neighbors, in peace. But I guess I was wrong. You steal our food, our medicine... and then you destroy our factory.", Mung said.

"We didn't do any of that. Yeah, the Painted Lady brought us food. She's the one that healed our sick, not your medicine.", Dock/Xu said.

"Oh, right, the mysterious Painted Lady did it. And I suppose she drew the army emblem on your containers, too. This is a town of thieves and liars! Where's your Painted Lady now? We're going to cure the world of this wretched village.", Mung said.

The soldiers begin demolishing the town. A jet ski, with two soldiers, goes past a dock as a soldier sends a hook and chain toward it. The chain wraps around a log holding up a house and it breaks as the jet ski drives away. The house crumbles into the water. Two of soldiers then light a large flammable ball perched on a buoy in the river, but a mysterious gust of wind blows out the fire, twice. A fox howl and ghostly moaning is heard.

"Light it again!", Mung said.

The same thing happens again but eerie flute music is added this time.

"Look at that! Where's it coming from?", The female soldier said.

Heavy fog pours in and the air grows colder and frost begins to form.

"I don't know. Something strange is going on.", The male soldier said.

"t's the Painted Lady. She's coming.", The little boy said.

"There is no Painted Lady!", Mung said.

Thumping is then heard followed by croaking, more foxy howls, ghostly moans, and flute music.

"What is that sound?", The female soldier said.

"Maybe it _is_ her.", The male soldier said.

The fog parts dramatically to reveal Katara in full Painted Lady regalia. She pauses a moment and rushes toward the soldiers with a burst of Waterbending. She alights on the dock and slowly approaches them. Danny appears in his gray cloak out of thin air and flies at them. Naruto in the mini Nine Tails form floats up from the water and runs across the water at the Fire Nation soldiers._  
_

"Do something!", Mung said.

The soldiers timidly move forward. Aang Airbends underneath the pier, causing two of the soldiers to run away.

"Stand your ground!", Mung commanded.

Naruto growls and bites some of the soldiers. Danny freezes one of the soldiers and pushes the frozen soldier on a jet ski. The remaining soldiers hop on their jet skis and leave.

"I'll take care of you three myself.", Mung said.

He bends an arc of fire at Katara. Aang Airbends Katara into the air. Aang then rends the dock in two with a blast of wind, sending Mung flying into the river. As he flounders, Katara rises out of the polluted water before him and raises her arms threateningly.

"Leave this village and _never_ come back.", Katara said.

Mung swims to a jet ski and rides away.

Sokka, Jiraiya, and Toph row toward the village as the people applaud Katara as she returns to the dock.

"I knew you'd come.", The little boy said.

"Thank you!", Dock/Xu said.

"Painted Lady, you're the best!"

"Me and my brothers really owe you a lot. Hey, wait a minute! I know you! You're not the Painted Lady, you're that colonial girl!", Dock/Xu said then looks at Danny who also has faded make up.

Naruto looses his concentration and once again, unintentionally releases the Jutsu.

"And your not a fox! I'm not sure how about him!", Dock/Xu said looking at Danny and Naruto.

"Yeah, you're the lady that gave me a fish.", The little boys said.

"You've been tricking us. You're a Waterbender! And I'm not sure what those two are.", Dock/Xu said.

"She's a Waterbender!"

"How dare you act like our Painted Lady!"

"Maybe she is a waterbender, but she was just trying to help you. Because of her, that factory won't be polluting your river, and the army is gone. You should be down on your knees thanking her!", Sokka said.

"Sokka, it's okay. I shouldn't have acted like someone I wasn't, and we shouldn't have tricked you. But I felt like I had to do something. It doesn't matter if the Painted Lady is real or not. Because your problems are real, and this river is real. You can't wait around for someone to help you. You have to help yourself.", Katara said.

"She's right, but what should we do?", Dock/Xu asked.

"Maybe we can clean the river!", Toph said.

"Yeah, we can clean the river! Thank you. You know, you're not so bad for a Waterbender.", Dock/Xu said.

"You wouldn't mind keeping that a secret, by the way, would you?", Sokka said.

"And the fact I can use Jutsus.", Naruto said.

"And my once secret identity.", Danny said.

"No problem. Keeping my mouth shut is a personal specialty. My brother Xu, on the other hand, ohh, he's a blabbermouth.", Dock/Xu said.

Sokka face palms and Jiraiya rolls his eyes.

"So, old man Dock, are you gonna help us clean?", Naruto asked.

"No, kiddo. I'm going to get my other brother, Bushi. He loves cleaning rivers.", Dock said and brazenly switches hats right in front of them., "Alright, I'm Bushi! Let's get some river cleaning done!"

Naruto, Jiraiya, and Danny's mouths hang open in shock with sweat drops floating over them.

"Aha, I knew it! I knew you were the same guy. You're the shop owner _and_ the boat guy.", Aang said.

"You dirty little cheater!", Naruto shouted.

Jiraiya restrains Naruto.

"Naruto, don't kill him.", Jiraiya said.

"Oh, you must be talking about my brothers, Dock and Xu.", Dock/Xu/Bushi said.

"In your dreams you psycho!", Naruto shouted as he kicked around trying to get free, "Wait til' I hand your butt to you!"

"No, I just saw you! You switched hats and called yourself a different name!", Aang said ignoring Naruto's comment.

"Oh, you know who does that? My brother, Dock. He's crazy.", Dock/Xu/Bushi said and chuckles away.

"If I ever see him again, I will do the One Thousand Years of Death on him!", Naruto said.

Aang fumes at Dock/Xu/Bushi's antics.

Everyone starts cleaning the river in their own ways. Katara Waterbended the water while Aang and Top Earthbended the gunk out. Naruto uses the Rasengan to help but it backfires by getting everyone around him covered in the gunk.

"NARUTO!", They all yelled.

Naruto sheepishly chuckles and hides his hands behind his back and runs away with people chasing him.

"Number one way to not clean a river and get people to hate you.", Danny said.

* * *

Later that night, Katara, Danny, and Naruto go to the river and admire the work they accomplished.

"Grandma Tsunade will love to hear about this.", Naruto said.

"Sam would too.", Danny said and blushed thinking about Sam.

A small fog rolls in and the real Painted Lady appears.

"Thank you.", The Painted Lady said and disappears.

Danny, Naruto, and Katara smile.


	3. Omake: Natural Stupidity

**Binas:** OMAKE TIME!

* * *

Natural Stupidity

* * *

Naruto is running around with a pair of boxers on his head trying to get them off.

"Your that hopeless, aren't you?", Danny asked sitting in a chair playing paddle ball.

"Oh shut up! Just be glad Kakashi-Sensei is bringing the script!", Naruto shouted.

"I thought it was Princessbinas.", Danny said.

"Whoever then!", Naruto said finally getting the boxers off his head.

Sakura and Sam enter.

"Hi... Sam...", Danny said blushing.

"NARUTO! WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY SCRIPT?!", Sakura screamed and punches Naruto through the wall, "WHY IS IT COVERED IN URINE?!"

"Sorry! I didn't make it in time!", Naruto said frantically.

Aang and Katara enter to see the mess.

"Wow. Looks like something bad happened.", Aang said.

"Yep. Pretty much. It was all caused by one small mistake that couldn't be helped.", Danny said.

"DANNY!", Sakura screams and punches him too.

"You just did not hit my boyfriend!", Sam yelled and pulled out an Ectofoamer and sprays the foam on Sakura.

I enter with the scripts and see the mess. I drop them and glare at everyone.

"ALRIGHT! WHO IN THEIR RIGHT FRAME OF MIND DECIDED IT WAS OKAY TO RUIN THE SET?!", I screamed.


	4. The Runaway

**Binas:** Ready for the next installment? Well I am!

I skipped three episodes (Sokka's Master, The Avatar and The Firelord, and The Beach) cause they mainly focus on another group or on one person. I like having an entire group involved so here's the next one based on "The Runaway"...

* * *

.

* * *

Danny was off to the side, in human form, practicing his Ghost Powers making sure they didn't slip up. However there were a few times he lost complete focus and his pants went intangible and fell off.

"Aw come on! I thought I resolved that problem several months ago!", Danny shouted and pulled up his pants in frustration.

Naruto was next to a nearby rock with a few Shadow Clones practicing the Rasengan. He made several holes in the surrounding boulders. On one of the boulders, the words 'Kiss my butt Pervy Sage' was carved on it. That got Naruto the One Thousand Years of Death as punishment.

Toph and Katara are seen facing each other, each taking a fighting stance. Katara bends two streams of water in her hands. Aang ties his headband over his eyes like a blindfold.

"Okay. I'm ready for some training.", Aang said.

Aang faces his mentors and uses Toph's Seismic Sensing Technique to sense where everything is. He dodges several pillars that Toph made and redirects Katara's Waterbending. He stomps on the ground and launches a large rock at Toph, who catches it.

"Good job, Twinkle Toes. Visualize, then attack.", Toph said.

Toph launches the boulder back at Aang, who burrows into a hole with Earthbending. The boulder then hits Katara square in the chest, knocking her down. She stands back up and brushes dust off of her.

"Maybe you should take your own advice, Toph!", Katara said.

"What's the matter? Can't handle a little dirt, Madame Fussy-Britches?", Toph taunted.

Katara's eyebrow twitches, then she angrily creates a wave and sends it at Toph, who gets splashed by it and becomes annoyed.

"Oh, sorry. Did I splash you, Mud-Slug?", Katara asked.

"Huh?", Danny asked after running intangibly through several trees.

Katara creates an ice ramp, and Toph creates an earth ramp, both proceeding to head straight for each other. They crash and both of the girls go flying.

"Are we taking a break?", Aang asked.

Sokka gets a mischievous look on his face and charges at Aang.

"_SNEAK ATTACK!_", Sokka screamed.

Aang, casually and still looking away from Sokka, creates an earth wall, which stops Sokka dead in his tracks. He then lowers the wall, which causes Sokka to fall down. Danny, Jiraiya, and Naruto snicker then laugh. Aang lifts his headband off his eyes.

"Sokka, sneak attacks don't work if you yell it out loud.", Aang pointed out.

"Or if you are wearing a tracksuit that shouts 'Here I am, come and kill me'.", Danny said.

"HEY ORANGE IS AN AWESOME COLOR!", Naruto shouted, "Besides I managed to vandalize the Hokage Monument several times wearing this awesome color in the brink of day light one time and never got caught!"

"By that do you mean before or after you were done vandalizing?", Jiraiya asked frowning at Naruto.

Naruto shot a 'be quiet' look at Jiraiya.

Katara and Toph continue to wrestle in the mud.

"Hungry for a mud pie?", Toph taunted.

"I'll give you a mud pie!", Katara said.

Katara Waterbends a stream of mud at Toph, knocking her down. She quickly gets up and Earthbends a pillar underneath Katara, which sends her flying toward a wall. She then starts running toward Katara, but stops at the last second when they hear Aang.

"Uh guys, I thought we were supposed to be training me.", Aang said.

"Very well, pupil. I believe we've had enough training for today.", Katara said calmly.

"While Katara cleans up...", Toph said and Earthbends the mud off, "Let's go have some fun!"

"Yeah!/Yes!", Naruto, Aang, Sokka, and Danny said.

"Oh brother...", Jiraiya deadpanned and then was dragged away, literally, by Naruto, "There better be ladies where we are going!"

* * *

_In Fire Fountain City..._

Sokka is carrying his sword horizontally across his shoulders. He looks up and sees messenger hawks flying in and out of a large coop.

"Look at all those messenger hawks! You know, I've been thinking about getting one for myself. That way, I wouldn't have to talk to anyone. I could just send them messages.", Sokka said.

"We have similar things where I'm from.", Naruto said.

"We have a better way of communication than this.", Danny said looking bored.

"I gotta say, I like the idea of not talking to you. Especially you Naruto.", Toph said.

Naruto and Sokka glare at Toph.

"Same here. There are days where those two are too loud.", Jiraiya said.

"PERVY SAGE!", Naruto whined.

"Like right now.", Jiraiya said.

Naruto pouts while Sokka gives him a pat on the back while laughing.

"Looks like you broke him Jiraiya.", Sokka joked.

Everyone but Naruto starts laughing.

"For once Sokka, that was actually a good one.", Aang said laughing.

"Yes!", Sokka cheered.

"SEXY JUTSU!", Naruto said and became a naked lady, "Will you pretty please stop joking about that?"

All of the males fainted with nosebleeds while Jiraiya let out a perverted laugh. Toph glared.

"Naruto... YOU ARE SO DEAD!", Toph shouted and punched Naruto.

The Jutsu was released as Naruto landed back. Soon everyone started walking forward again. Aang decides to break the silence.

"So, guys. What are we gonna get with our last silver piece?", Aang asked holding it up.

Toph stops in her tracks.

"We can get more money. Right here.", Toph said pointing to a shell gambling table.

Everyone stops and sees what Toph was pointing at. The guy at the stand loses and cries as he walks away. Jiraiya looks at Toph.

"Let me tell you something, kids your age shouldn't be doing these things!", Jiraiya said.

"Oh shut it Pervy Sage! The last time you said that I fond you doing the opposite!", Naruto snapped then looked at everyone else, "Don't even ask..."

"Well at least he's a bit more mature than you!", Toph said to Jiraiya, "Besides do you want to earn money by picking up Flying Hippo Cow dung?"

Toph points to said animal doing just that and someone cleaning it up. Everyone shook their heads.

"Good cause neither do I.", Toph said and walked over to the gambling table.

"So how is this suppose to help?", Danny asked.

Another set of people walk over to the table and the scam artist starts up again.

"This is where you seeing people are at a disadvantage. Everyone guesses wrong because the dealer moves the rock at the last minute. But I can feel it with my Earthbending.", Toph said smirking.

'_Neji's Byakugan would also be helpful here..._', Naruto thought.

The scam artist stops moving the shells and arranges them how they originally were: Horizontally right in front of him. The gambler points at the shell in the middle, which the scam artist lifts to reveal nothing underneath. The gambler stands up and walks away crying. A few more people move and the dealer notices Toph, and that she is blind.

"You there. Wanna play a friendly game?", The scam artist said.

"How can I possibly play?", Toph asked and waved her hand in her own face, "I'm blind."

"You don't have to see to be lucky.", The scam artist said.

Toph sits in front of the table and feels around it, pretending to be helpless. She then places their last silver piece on the table. The scam artist shows the rock under the shell in the middle and starts moving them around. This time, he tosses one rock from his sleeves into each of the two empty shells. Toph senses this and smiles slyly. When he stops, Toph points to the one on her left, which has a rock underneath, winning about two silver pieces.

"Flamey-O, Toph.", Aang said.

"Nice.", Danny said.

"Rock on!", Naruto said and gains a few glances.

"Leave the jokes to me.", Sokka said in a bored tone.

"Wow. Fancy guessing. You are amazing at this.", The scam artist said as he plays with a few silver pieces in his hands, "Would you like to make the game a little more interesting?"

"More interesting? How?", Toph asked.

"Well, let's say you toss in your friend's fine sword there, then I'll put up twenty silver pieces against it, and that's more interesting.", The scam artist said.

Toph snatches Sokka's sword. Sokka stares with his mouth wide open.

"I'll do it for forty silver pieces.", Toph said.

"Forty silver pieces it is.", The scam artist said.

Drops some more money into the bag and starts moving the shells, faster this time. The scam artist moves the first two rocks into his sleeves, which Toph senses as she smiles slyly again. He attempts to do the same with the third rock, but Toph inconspicuously clutches her fist, causing the rock to move back underneath the shell, which the scam artist does not notice. When he stops, she smiles and points at the shell in the middle.

"Sorry, little lady, but- _HUH_!?", The scam artist stares at the rock up close with his eye bulging at it.

"I WON!", Toph yelled.

Toph grabs the bag of money, and Sokka grabs his sword as they run off.

* * *

The group heads back to camp laughing while carrying some food. Naruto had several bowls of noodles and ingredients for ramen, Danny was carrying apples, Aang and Sokka had breads and vegetables, Toph had a mix of fruits and breads, and Jiraiya was no where to be seen. Yep, Jiraiya was off peeping again much to everyone's disapproval.

Everyone puts their goods in front of Katara while Naruto ran off to make a lot of ramen.

"Where did you guys get the money to buy all this stuff?", Katara asked looking up from her crock pot.

"Toph got us money.", Aang said eating an apple, "She scammed one of those guys in town who moves the shells around all sneaky-like."

"She used Earthbending to win the game! Classic!", Sokka said.

"Ah, so she cheated.", Katara said.

"Hey! I only cheated because he was cheating! I cheated a cheater. What's wrong with that?", Toph said as she was eating an apple, "Also Pervy pointed out Naruto has a knack for gambling and we tested it. Turns out, luck is always on his side when it comes to it."

* * *

_Flashback..._

Naruto was playing a version of Blackjack and won without cheating. He danced around and laughed at the dealer as he ran off with the winnings in his frog shaped wallet.

_End of Flashback..._

* * *

Katara looked at Naruto who was still working on his ramen.

"Are you done yet?", Naruto asked impatiently the pot he was cooking the ramen in.

"I'm just saying this isn't something we should make a habit of doing.", Katara said.

"Why? Because it's fun? And you hate fun?", Toph countered.

"I don't hate fun!", Katara said and place Momo on her head, "See? Fun!"

Momo screeches and scrambles off of Katara's head.

"Katara, I'll personally make you an Avatar Promise that we won't make a habit of doing these scams.", Aang said lifting his headband to show his arrow and bows.

* * *

_Two days later..._

"Guys, I think these scams have gone far enough. If you keep doing them, something bad is gonna happen.", Katara said.

"You guys are like Tsunade in away when it comes to gambling.", Jiraiya said sitting under a tree watching Naruto cook more ramen, "Naruto, talking to it won't make it speed up."

"Grrr!", Naruto growled at the pot and made a Shadow Clone.

"Oh please don't tell me...", Jiraiya said face palming.

"RASENGAN!"

Naruto shoved the Rasengan into the ramen and makes it spew everywhere. At least most remained in the pot. Everyone was drenched in Ramen.

"NARUTO!", Everyone yelled.

"Could you for once stop being such a sourpuss and just lighten up?", Toph said drying off the ramen broth and tosses Katara some money.

Katara finishes Waterbending the ramen broth off of everyone else and herself and catches the money.

"Oh, I'm sorry! You think I should be more like you? Like some wild child? It's bad enough we already have one who already is!", Katara said pointing to Naruto, who was hiding behind the pot, as she tossed the money to the ground.

"HEY!", Naruto shouted.

Sokka comically crawls on the ground and picks up the money and comically crawls away.

"Yeah! Maybe! Maybe then you'd see how great we have it! I mean, look at us! We're traveling around the world! Making easy money! Having fun! With no parents to tell us what to do!", Toph said, "Especially Noodle Head."

Jiraiya snickered at Naruto's new nickname. Naruto just looks confused. He looks around for someone with an actual noodle head.

Danny flies up from under the ground with some twigs and sets them down.

"Uhhh... What's the fighting all about?", Danny asked.

"The scams and gambling. Just be glad you did what Katara said.", Jiraiya said.

"Yeah.", Danny said setting the twigs near the temporary crash course he was making.

Everyone turns to see Toph getting up in anger.

"Look, I ran away to help Aang!", Toph yelled.

"You know what? It doesn't matter. These scams put us all at risk, and we don't need that. We've already got some third-eyed freak after us.", Katara said.

"Speaking of that 'third-eyed freak', I think me and Naruto have come up with a name for him. What do you think of 'Sparky-Sparky-Boom Man'?", Sokka asked as Naruto made explosion noises.

Danny raised an eyebrow. Jiraiya face palmed.

"That has to be the worst nickname I have ever heard of.", Jiraiya said, "Worse than mine."

"What? Pervy-Sage?", Danny said snickering, "I think I know an actually name of a ghost that is worst one you may ever hear of... THE BOX GHOST!"

Jiraiya, Naruto, Aang, Toph, and Sokka burst out into laughter with Danny.

Danny's ghost sense goes off, making him frown. A ghost portal opens with an angry Box Ghost shaking his fist angrily.

"HEY! I HAVE FEELINGS TOO YOU KNOW!", The Box Ghost screamed at Danny.

Naruto screams and hides behind Danny.

"Ma... make h...him g...go a...away pl...please!", Naruto said looking ready to pee his pants.

"Get out of here!", Danny shouted and blast Boxy back into the Ghost Zone.

"As I was saying, we have enough money! You need to stop this!", Katara said.

"I'll stop when I wanna stop and not when you tell me!", Toph said and Earthbends her money into her hand and storms away.

"Speaking of money, I'm off to spend some. See you guys later.", Sokka said.

* * *

_Later..._

Jiraiya was once more surrounded by bottles and was passed out. Danny and Naruto were doodling on his face. Katara and Aang were practicing Waterbending.

"So that was the lamest and most harmless ghost you know?", Naruto asked becoming highly embarrassed.

"Yup. I can't believe you would actually be scared of him. All he does is toss boxes around and shouts 'Beware' and his name.", Danny said.

They soon saw Sokka come back with a bird on his shoulder and two sheets of paper. Toph was talking to him.

"A wanted poster! That's so great! 'The Runaway'. I love my new nickname. Is there a picture of me? Does it look good?", Toph shouted.

"Well yeah, actually, it does look pretty good. But, Toph, you're missing the point. Maybe Katara was right. These scams are drawing too much attention to us.", Sokka said.

Toph then starts bribing Sokka with money to buy some supplies for the invasion. Sokka takes it and then hands Toph one of the papers. Sokka walks over to Naruto.

"I know you won't like this either. But along with Toph's wanted poster, I found this one.", Sokka said holding up a wanted poser that had Jiraiya and Naruto.

'_Old Man Pervert: Wanted for breaking into ladies only taverns and not paying for some of his drinks._'

"I knew Pervy-Sage would get into trouble for that sooner or later...", Naruto said.

'_Kill me Orange Boy: Wanted for littering, vandalism, pranks, sneaking into the girl's bath house, and urinating on private property._'

"Looks like you are not the only one who's in trouble, Naruto.", Jiraiya said, "And I'm still not sure how you were able to do most of the vandalism in light of day."

"Like I said to Toph, this is really bad...", Sokka read over the Wanted Poster again and his jaw dropped, "Is this what you guys did behind our backs?! And eww! Naruto you should know better!"

"Hey, that guy tried to take my supplies to make ramen!", Naruto said, "He deserved it."

"We will talk about that later...", Jiraiya said.

"What ever Pervy Sage...", Naruto brushed off.

"What's going on here?", Danny asked.

"You don't want to know...", Sokka said holding up their wanted poster, "They got into serious trouble."

Danny stared at Naruto and Jiraiya.

"I can't believe we are traveling with you two...", Danny said and walked away.

Katara and Aang finished their Waterbending training and walked over to Sokka.

"Sokka... Tell me you didn't buy a bird!", Katara said in disapproval as she placed a hand her head.

"Not just a bird, a messenger bird. Now we can send messages all over the world. Even to Gran Gran.", Sokka said.

"Wow, how does it work?", Aang asked in excited tone.

"Yeah tell us!", Naruto said jumping up.

"Hm. Uh, I never actually thought about that. Hawky, Gran Gran, South Pole.", Sokka said and Hawky shakes his head, "I think he gets it."

"Dumb bird...", Naruto said disappointed and placed Momo near Hawky.

Momo hisses and Hawky screeches. Momo chases Hawky around Sokka. Naruto laughs.

"Hawky! Make nice! Bad Hawky!", Sokka said trying to get them off.

Aang sees Naruto and Jiraiya's wanted poster and picks it up. He looks at it in disgust after reading it.

"Katara... I'm not sure how this happened...", Aang shuddered and passed the poster to Katara.

Naruto sits there with pathetic watery puppy dog eyes. Katara reads the poster and pales then gets annoyed. She makes a water whip and slaps Naruto and Jiraiya across the cheeks before storming away.

* * *

_Later..._

Naruto, Jiraiya, Aang, and Danny where sitting near the pot where Katara was cooking dinner. Katara Waterbends some soup into Appa's mouth. Toph and Sokka, the latter with Hawky on his shoulder, show up carrying big bags of money.

"Well. Look who decided to join us. Where have you two been? Off scamming again?", Katara said.

"Yes, we were.", Toph said.

"And I suppose you don't think what you're doing is dangerous at all?"

"No, I don't."

"Really?"

"Yes. Really."

"Well then. What's this?"

Katara pulls out Toph's wanted poster.

"I don't know! I mean, seriously! What is with you people? I'm _blind_!"

Toph points at her eyes and pulls down her bottom eyelids to emphasize her words.

"It's a wanted poster of you! 'The Runaway'! Is that what you're called now? Are you proud of this?"

"Where did you get that!?"

"Can I have my Sake back?", Jiraiya asked right out of the blue hoping to stop the fight.

"NO!", Danny, Team Avatar, and Naruto yelled.

"Still mad at me for peeping?"

"YES!"

"Back to what I was saying, it doesn't matter where I got it. The fact is-", Katara said starting the fight again.

"You went through my stuff! You had no right!", Toph said.

"Actually, she sorta does.", Danny said star gazing.

"Stay out of this Ghost Boy!", Toph said and Earthbended Danny into the air.

Danny landed in a tree upside down.

"Your stuff was messy and I was just straightening up, and I happened to stumble across it!", Katara lied.

"That's a lie! You're lying, Katara!", Toph said.

"Fine! It's a lie! But you've been so out of control lately, I knew something was up! I knew you were hiding something and you were!", Katara said and Toph grabs the poster, throws it, and storms off, "Don't you walk away from me while I'm talking to you!"

Toph stops.

"Oh really, Mom? Or what are you gonna do? Send me to my room?", Toph said sarcastically.

"I wish I could!", Katara said.

"Well you can't! Because you're not my mom, and you're not their mom!", Toph said and points to Jiraiya, Naruto, Sokka, Danny, and Aang.

"I never said I was!", Katara said.

"No, but you certainly act like it! You think it's your job to boss everyone around, but it's not! You're just a regular kid like the rest of us! So stop acting like you can tell me what to do! I can do whatever I want!", Toph said ignoring Naruto and Danny's coughing to get her to correct herself.

"I don't act that way! Sokka, do I act motherly?", Katara said.

"Hey. I'm staying out of this one.", Sokka said.

"Jiraiya?", Katara asks.

"I just want my Sake back.", Jiraiya said, "And to get my research done."

Katara water whips Jiraiya off the rock he's sitting on.

"Naruto?", Katara asked.

"HAREM JUTSU!", Naruto said and transformed into a naked lady and had several Shadow Clones that were transformed into naked ladies surrounding him.

Jiraiya started doing a perverted giggle while the other boys got a nose bleed. Katara fumed and Waterbended Naruto off the rock he was standing on and made his Shadow Clones dissipate. Katara turned to Danny who woke up after a small splash hit his face.

"Danny?", Katara asked.

"Can I please stay out of this? I get plenty of this from Jazz on my own.", Danny said looking annoyed.

"Aang?", Katara asked.

"What do you think, Aang? Do I act like a mom?", Katara asked.

Aang rubs his eye.

"Well. I, uh-", Aang said.

"Stop rubbing your eye and speak clearly when you talk!", Katara snapped.

All the boys sit up straight.

"Yes ma'am!", They said.

"I can't be around you right now!", Toph said.

"Well, I can't be around you!", Katara said.

Both girls walk away in opposite directions. Jiraiya stretches and gets up.

"If you need me I'm going to be looking for my Sake.", Jiraiya said walking off.

Hawky screeches on Sokka's shoulder.

"I know, Hawky. Why can't they just get along?", Sokka said.

* * *

_Later..._

Naruto, Danny, Sokka, and Aang are hiding behind a rock while Toph and Katara sit at two separate ledges.

"Hey, guys. You wanna test out my messenger hawk with me? I've got an idea.", Sokka said.

"Sure thing! Maybe it's good at pooping on jerks!", Naruto said hopping it would on Katara and Toph.

Danny Gibbs-Slaps Naruto.

"Sure.", Danny and Aang said.

"I'm going to send a note to Katara and say it's from Toph, who wants to apologize. Then everyone will be friends again.", Sokka said.

"I gotta say, Sokka, you continue to impress me with your ideas.", Aang said.

"This could work.", Danny said.

"When can the bird poop on them?", Naruto asked annoyed.

Sokka glares at Naruto.

"Hawky will not be pooping on my sister or Toph.", Sokka said, "Got that Hawky?"

Hawky shakes his head. Danny face palms. Sokka starts writing the letter.

"Dear Katara, sorry for everything. Your friend, Toph.", Sokka said as he wrote it.

Sokka positions Hawky on his arm and places the note in Hawky's message holder. Hawky then flies to Katara, who takes the note out, reads it, and angrily stands up.

"I know this is from you, Sokka! Toph can't write!", Katara said tearing up the note and walks away, "Ugh! You're all driving me crazy!"

"I can't believe we forgot Toph can't write.", Aang said.

"Yup. We're idiots.", Sokka said.

Naruto whispers something to Hawky and Hawky nods. Naruto grins mischievously and snickers.

"I guess Plan B is we send a note to Toph pretending it's from Katara.", Aang said.

"I think we're gonna run into a similar problem. Sorry, Hawky. Looks like I'm gonna have to do this without your help.", Sokka said and walks away.

Naruto jots down a quick note and places it in the message holder.

"Go Hawky.", Naruto whispered.

Hawky flies into the air and poops on Katara. Hawky lands and Katara takes the note out.

'_I rule you drool! ~Naruto Uzumaki_'

"NARUTO!", Katara screamed.

Naruto laughs his head off. Danny slams his head into a rock.

* * *

_Later..._

Katara is sitting next to Momo, who is napping with Katara rubbing the top of his head. Katara is looking down in front of her, saddened. She sees Sokka and Toph walking toward her and walks up to Toph. When they reach each other, Sokka keeps walking.

"Hi, Toph. Um, I wanna-", Katara started.

"Katara, stop. You don't need to apologize. I was the one being stupid. These scams are out of control, and I'm done with them.", Toph said.

"Actually I wasn't going to apologize. I was gonna say... I wanna pull a scam with you.", Katara said.

Aang, Danny, Naruto, Sokka, and Jiraiya shoot right up with shocked looks on their faces.

"WHAT?!", Danny and Jiraiya asked.

"What? _You_ wanna pull a scam?", Toph asked.

"Not just any scam. The _ultimate_ scam.", Katara said.

Sokka, Jiraiya, Danny, Naruto, and Aang, still staring at her with shock, look at each other and faint, foaming from the mouth. Katara puts her arm around Toph's shoulder, who gives a sly smile.

"What do you say, Toph? Just me and you. One last go. You in?", Katara said.

"You _know_ I'm in! Now what's this idea of yours?", Toph said.

Katara and Toph walk away and leave Aang, Danny, Naruto, Jiraiya, and Sokka behind, who are now unconscious and still foaming at the mouth except the foaming increased.

* * *

_Next day..._

"How could you do this to me? You betrayed me!", Toph shouted.

"You brought this on yourself. I had no choice.", Katara said.

The authorities drag Toph away in a net. Katara glances back slightly and gives a sly smile. She is then joined by the chief of authorities.

"You did the right thing by turning in 'The Runaway'.", The chief said.

"The right thing is its own reward.", Katara said.

"Well, I'm happy to hear you say that.", The chief said.

"But, I still want the actual reward.", Katara said.

"Of course. Right this way.", The chief said.

* * *

_At camp..._

"I'm so bored!", Naruto pouted.

"I hear you.", Danny said playing with the dirt.

Sokka and Aang become worried, and Aang starts pacing back and forth.

"Do you think this scam of theirs should be taking this long?", Aang asked.

"Don't know.", Jiraiya said.

"I was just wondering the same thing. We'd better check it out.", Sokka said and turns to Hawky and Momo, "You two behave. Appa's in charge."

Appa lifts his head as Momo and Hawky start fighting. Appa roars at the two. Sokka, Jiraiya, Naruto, Danny, and Aang start leaving.

"Your seriously leaving a bison in charge of a camp?", Danny asked.

"I was wondering the same thing kid.", Jiraiya said.

* * *

_In cell..._

Katara and Toph are sitting in a wooden cell and are hot and sweaty.

"Wait! It's a trap!", Toph said.

"Really? No kidding! Is that why we're sitting in a wooden cage right now? Gee, how'd you figure out it was a trap?", Katara said sarcastically.

"Not for us, Katara! We're the bait! He wants Aang!", Toph said.

Katara's eyes widen.

"I can't believe I'm so stupid! See? This is exactly why I'm against these scams! I knew this would happen!"

"But, this was _your_ idea."

"I know. I wanted to show that I'm not so motherly. I wanted to show you that I can have fun too."

"Katara, you are fun. If nothing else, you're at least fun to argue with."

"I know your relationship with your parents is complicated. And I shouldn't have said what I said."

"It's okay. I was really mad when you said that because... well because, maybe it's true. I try not to think about it, but when I left, I probably really hurt them."

Toph starts crying and Katara embraces her to calm her down.

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

Sokka, Aang, Jiraiya, Naruto, and Danny are walking around the Fire Lord's fountain. The fountain has several graffiti marks on it. The city seems abandoned.

"Where do you think they might be?", Sokka asked.

"Meh!", Naruto said shrugging.

"Where do you think anyone is?", Aang asked.

"I have no idea but they say it's quiet before the storm. So I guess something bad is about to happen.", Jiraiya said.

"I think your on to something...", Danny said.

Sparky Sparky Boom Man walks on a roof top and Aang hears his heavy metal leg and breathing and turns around.

"Everybody, watch out!", Aang shouted and they all jump behind the fountain.

Sparky Sparky Boom Man sends an implosive blast from his third eye.

"It's Sparky Sparky Boom Boom!", Naruto shouted.

"I thought it was It's Sparky Sparky Boom Man.", Danny said, "And your version of that nickname sounds just plain wrong."

"You know, I'm starting to think that name doesn't quite fit.", Sokka said.

"Who cares? Get Aang out of here! I will hold him off!", Jiraiya said, "RUN!"

Aang, Danny, Sokka, and Naruto run. Jiraiya stands his ground.

"They don't call me The Village's Madness, Toad Sage, and * twitches and eye* Pervy-Sage for nothing!", Jiraiya proclaimed.

Sparky Sparky Boom Man grunted and sent another blast from his third eye.

"Ninja Art: Needle Jizo!", Jiraiya shouted and became encased in needle like hairs.

The hairy needles protected Jiraiya from the blast but were destroyed. Sparky ran at Jiraiya and sent another blast at him. Jiraiya dodged and made another hand sign.

"Art of the Raging Lions Mane!", Jiraiya shouted and his hair became longer and stronger.

Jiraiya used his hair as a whip and landed some scratches on Sparky. Sparky groaned and sent another blast from his third eye. The blast singed part of Jiraiya's hair. Jiraiya looks at Sparky and his eyebrow twitches and he makes a run for it, leaving a puff of smoke in his wake.

* * *

_In the cell..._

"What are we gonna do?", Katara asked.

"I don't know. I wish we had some earth or water. We need bendables.", Toph said.

"What about your meteor bracelet? You can make a saw.", Katara said.

"I left it back at camp. I was worried they would take it.", Toph said.

Katara exhales deeply and wipes her forehead with the back of her hand. Her eyes then widen with realization as she notices her hand is covered in sweat. She smiles and quickly stands up to start running in place.

"Um, Katara? Are you okay?", Toph asked.

"Just fine.", Katara said.

"Well, what are you doing?"

"I'm making my own water."

Katara stops running and wipes her forehead again. This time, she uses Waterbending to use the midair sweat as blades to cut through the wooden cage. Toph stands up upon noticing this.

"Katara! You're a genius! A sweaty, stinky genius!"

Katara then Waterbends another blade of sweat, this time from under her arms.

* * *

_With Aang..._

Sparky catches up to Aang, Sokka, Danny, and Naruto. And guess who Sparky was chasing? Jiraiya.

"PERVY-SAGE! YOUR SUPPOSE TO KEEP HIM AWAY NOT BRING HIM TO US!", Naruto yelled in disbelief.

"This is beyond stupid!", Danny shouted and transform.

"Not my fault! He destroy part of my gorgeous hair! And the ladies like it!", Jiraiya whined.

Sokka face palms leaving a red mark on his fore head.

"GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF JIRAIYA!", Sokka yelled and Gibbs Slapped Jiraiya.

Sparky fires another blast and everyone dodges it.

"This guy is too good! He shoots fire from his brain!", Danny said.

"We should split up.", Naruto said.

"Yeah! He can't chase us all!", Aang said.

Everyone splits up and goes in random directions.

Sparky walks out of the smoke. Sparky fires a blast at the wheelbarrow and blows it up. Aang runs past him on a roof to his left. Sparky quickly turns and fires another blast, which sends Aang flying into the fountain. He then falls from the Oazi statue to the ground. He looks up and sees Sparky standing above him inhale, about to fire another blast at Aang, but his head is suddenly encased in ice. Sparky and Aang sees Katara, Sokka, and Toph standing behind the assassin.

"Aang, get up!", Katara said and helps him up.

"Let's get out of here!", Toph said.

Sparky breaks the ice with brute force. He then launches another blast at Team Avatar, Jiraiya, Naruto, and Danny, but Toph quickly launches a boulder at the blast, blowing the boulder up. A pebble from the boulder flies toward Sparky and hits him square in his third eye, which momentarily stuns and angers him. He tries to fire another blast, but with his chi is blocked, he ignites the air around him and gets sent back, head-first into a wall. When he stands up and shakes it off, everyone is gone.

* * *

"Hey, I got it! The perfect name for that guy: 'Combustion Man'!", Sokka said running.

"Good job, Sokka. Now let's get outta here before Combustion Man catches us.", Toph said.

"I still like Sparky Sparky Boom Boom better!", Naruto whined.

"See? It fits so well! And Naruto, knock it off! The Boom Boom part sounds wrong and nasty!", Sokka said.

"I agree...", Danny said.

* * *

At the new camp site...

"Well, I'm exhausted. Hawky, how about you, buddy? Yeah. You're such a lazy little bird.", Sokka cooed to his bird.

Aang, Danny, Naruto, Jiraiya, and Sokka get off Appa. Katara is about to dismount Appa, but is stopped by Toph.

"Katara? I need your help.", Toph said.

"What is it, Toph?", Katara asked.

"I need you to write some things down for me. I wanna send a letter to my parents.", Toph said.

"I'll be happy to help.", Katara said.

Katara writes a letter and places it into Hawky's message holder. She sends Hawky off.

"Hey, where'd Hawky go?", Sokka asked.

"GOODNIGHT SOKKA!", Naruto shouted and fell asleep.

"NARUTO THAT'S MY SLEEPING BAG!", Sokka screamed.

"TOO BAD! NOW GOODNIGHT!", Naruto shouted followed by him raspberrying at Sokka.

"THAT'S IT! YOUR DEAD NARUTO!", Sokka said and pounces on Naruto trying to get his sleeping bag back.

Naruto laughs mischievously.

"NAAAARRRRRUUUUUTOOOOOO!", Sokka screams, "UNTIE ME FROM THIS STUPID TREE!"


	5. The Puppet Master

**Binas:** Come on? Don't deserve a cookie for writing this better? You guys are mean! :'(

Sokka now considers Naruto, Danny, and Jiraiya part of Team Avatar! YA!

* * *

.

* * *

It was nighttime and Team Avatar was camping in the middle of a dark forest. Some owls hoot and the wind blows.

"Suddenly, they heard something down the hall in the dark. Oooh... It came into the torchlight... and they knew the blade of Wing Fung was haunted!", Sokka said as he drew his sword and starts yelling dramatically, "Ooh-aaah!"

Everyone looks at Sokka with boredom.

"I'm not sure if I should be bored or offended.", Danny said, "Come on! The Box Ghost is scarier!"

"I think I like 'the man with a sword for a hand' better.", Aang said.

"Water Tribe slumber parties must stink.", Toph said.

"I think I have a story that might interest you all...", Jiraiya said, "I know Naruto has heard it several times."

"I'm still gonna beat The Forth Hokage though! Could he teleport to another universe?", Naruto bragged.

"Don't push your luck...", Jiraiya warned.

"So what is this story?", Sokka asked.

"Yeah!", Aang said.

"It's the story of the Nine Tailed Fox Demon. And the best part, it actually happened.", Jiraiya said.

Everyone drew closer to Jiraiya to hear the story.

"Thirteen years ago, a Nine Tailed Fox suddenly appeared. It's tails lashed out, smashing mountains, and sending tidal waves crashing to the shores. The ninja rose up to depend their villages. One shinobi faced the nine-tailed fox in mortal combat. He sacrificed his life to capture the beast and seal it in a human body. This ninja is known as the Fourth Hokage...", Jiraiya said and continued to how they rebuild.

Sokka was hiding behind a log for most of the story like a coward. Toph was actually impressed. Danny was impressed. Aang was hugging Katara for dear life. Katara looked at Aang weirdly. She soon got an idea after the story ended.

"I've got one! And this is a true Southern Water Tribe story.", Katara said.

"Is this one of those 'a friend of my cousin knew some guy that this happened to' stories?", Sokka asked.

"No, it happened to Mom.", Katara said.

Sokka stiffened.

"One winter when Mom was a girl, a snowstorm buried the whole village for weeks. A month later, Mom noticed she hadn't seen her friend Nini since the storm. So Mom and some others went to check on Nini's family. When they got there, no one was home. Just a fire flickering in the fireplace. While the men went out to search, Mom stayed in the house. When she was alone, she heard a voice. 'It's so cold and I can't get warm!' Mom turned and saw Nini standing by the fire. She was blue like she was frozen. Mom ran outside for help, but when everyone came back, Nini was gone.", Katara said.

Naruto yelped and hid behind a log with Aang, who used Momo to hide his fear filled face, and Sokka, who was still hiding there. Jiraiya looked impressed. Danny was curled up.

"Where'd she go?", Sokka asked in fear.

"No one knows. Nini's house stands empty to this day, but sometimes, people see smoke coming up from the chimney, like little Nini is still trying to get warm.", Katara said.

Toph straightens up.

"Wait! Guys, did you hear that?", Toph asked.

Everyone else huddles closely together, including Jiraiya.

"I hear people under the mountain. And they're screaming.", Toph said.

"Pft! Nice try, Toph.", Sokka said.

"No, I'm serious. I hear something.", Toph said.

"You're probably just jumpy from the ghost stories...", Katara said.

"It just... stopped.", Toph said.

"Alright, now I'm getting scared.", Aang said as he continued to hug Katara.

"Hello, children."

Everyone, including Danny, Naruto, and Jiraiya screamed in fear and turn around to see an old woman.

"I was hoping it was young lady!", Jiraiya pouted and got slapped by Katara.

"Sorry to frighten you. My name is Hama. You children shouldn't be out in the forest by yourselves at night. I have an inn nearby. Why don't you come back there for some spiced tea and warm beds?", The woman said.

"Yes, please.", Sokka said sheepishly.

Hama smiles and starts walking away with Team Avatar following her.

* * *

_In the inn..._

Everyone sits at the table.

"Thanks for letting us stay here tonight.", Danny said.

"You have a lovely inn.", Katara said.

"Aren't you sweet?", Hama said as she sets a teapot down and takes a seat, "You know you should be careful. People have been disappearing in those woods you were camping in."

"What do you mean 'disappearing'?", Naruto asked.

"Yeah.", Sokka said.

"When the moon turns full, people walk in and they don't come out.", Hama said darkly then becomes happy lifting the teapot up, "Who wants more tea?"

Everyone sits there silently. Jiraiya breaks the silence with a cough.

"Don't worry, you'll all be completely safe here. Why don't I show you to your rooms and you can get a good night's rest?", Hama said.

* * *

_In Sokka's room..._

Sokka is lying in bed with Momo asleep on the floor. Sokka rolls over in the bed. A creaking noise comes from outside, frightening him. He draws his sword quickly while Momo scampers under the covers.

"I know, Momo. This place is creepy!I don't know if I'm gonna be able to fall asleep!", Sokka said.

* * *

_A few minutes later..._

Sokka is snoring loudly and has a large drool puddle coming from his mouth.

* * *

_Next morning in Naruto's room..._

Naruto is sleeping in a white T-shirt with a red Uzumaki swirl on the front and orange frog print boxers. He drools even more than Sokka did. The sheets are all over the floor and has an empty cup that once held some homemade ramen on the floor. Katara enters with Hama and they see the mess. Hama chuckles and walks up to the sleeping Naruto.

"Wakey, wakey!", Hama said, "Time to go shopping!"

Naruto wakes up.

"Why now?", Naruto asks.

* * *

Later in town...

Sokka, Danny, and Naruto are standing there with frowns. Jiraiya is chatting with younger females, much to Naruto's disgust. Soon Team Avatar walks away.

"That Mr. Yao seems to have a thing for you. Maybe we should go back and see if he'll give us some free komodo sausages?", Katara said.

"You would have me use my feminine charms to take advantage of that poor man? I think you and I are going to get along swimmingly!", Hama said.

Naruto showed signs of disgust.

"Great. Another perv...", Naruto muttered and got whacked by Danny.

"You won't have any ash bananas till next week?", A man said.

"Well, I have to send the boy to Hing Wa Island to get them, and it's a two day trip.", The shopkeeper said.

"Oh, right. Tomorrow's the full moon."

"Exactly. I can't lose _another_ delivery boy in the woods."

"People disappearing in the woods, weird stuff happening during full moons? This just reeks of Spirit World shenanigans.", Sokka said.

"Looks like your right... For once.", Danny said.

"I bet if we take a little walk around town, we'll find out what these people did to the environment to make the spirits mad.", Aang said.

"And then you can sew up this little mystery lickety-split, Avatar style!", Sokka said.

"Helping people... that's what I do.", Aang said.

"Or maybe they are mad that people don't make their favorite food!", Naruto said and got whacked once more, but this time by Sokka, who was using his sword's hilt to do it.

"Knock it off Naruto!", Sokka warned.

"Sokka's right.", Danny said.

"Why don't you take all those things back to the inn? I just have to run a couple more errands. I'll be back in a little while.", Hama said.

"This is a mysterious little town you have here.", Sokka said walking up to Hama.

"Mysterious town for mysterious children.", Hama said.

She smiles creepily and saunters away, leaving Sokka, Danny, Jiraiya, and Naruto feeling suspicious.

* * *

_Back in the inn..._

Team Avatar starts putting the goods away. Sokka walks over to a counter and sets his basket down.

"That Hama seems a little strange. Like she knows something, or she's hiding something.", Sokka said.

"I agree. Something seems weird around here.", Naruto said gulping.

"I couldn't agree less.", Jiraiya said.

"That's ridiculous. She's a nice woman who took us in and gave us a place to stay.", Katara said and puts away a cabbage, "She kinda reminds me of Gran-Gran."

"Where me and Naruto are from, a ninja must be able to create and see through all deception.", Jiraiya said.

"Now that you put it that way, something is up.", Danny said.

"But what did she mean by that comment, 'mysterious children'?", Sokka asked.

"Gee, I don't know. Maybe because she found four strange kids camping in the woods at night? Isn't that a little mysterious?", Katara said annoyed.

"I got one thing that might help. Even though it was originally a S-Ranked secret, I have a feeling Hama could sense something coming from Naruto.", Jiraiya said.

Sokka looked confused.

"What do you mean by that Jiraiya?", Sokka asked.

"Remember the tale I told you all last night?", Jiraiya asked.

"What does a mutant fox have to do with Naruto?", Toph asked.

"The Fourth sealed that fox in me.", Naruto said looking glum.

Sokka and Danny's jaws dropped, Aang was wide eyed, Toph showed no emotion, and Katara covered her mouth in shock.

"How could someone do something like that?", Aang asked.

"It was to save the village. I assure you, that the fox has no influence on his questionable decisions. Those are his own and are used to get attention. There is also something I want to discuss with Naruto alone.", Jiraiya said.

Jiraiya and Naruto leave the room into Jiraiya's room.

"I'm gonna take a look around.", Sokka said after a few moments of silence.

"Sokka! Sokka, what are you doing? You can't just snoop around someone's house!", Katara said.

* * *

_With Jiraiya and Naruto..._

"So what do you need to tell me Pervy-Sage?", Naruto asked.

"I was suppose to wait until you were old enough or a Chunin to tell you, but I think we will be here for a while and you did something that no Chunin can do. When we get back I will talk to Tsunade about making you Chunin, despite what the exam said.", Jiraiya said.

"Get to the point you old skirt chaser!", Naruto said getting impatient.

"Have you ever wondered who your parents were?", Jiraiya asked.

"I tried asking the Old Man Hokage but he always changed the subject. I eventually gave up trying to ask.", Naruto said.

"Well, your mom was Kushina Uzumaki. You remind me of her.", Jiraiya said.

"How do I remind you of her?", Naruto asked.

"The way you act and the verbal tick you almost always use.", Jiraiya said, "She also was good at pranking."

"What about my dad?", Naruto asked eagerly.

"You might be a bit upset but your dad was Minato Namikaze, the Forth Hokage and my former student.", Jiraiya said.

Naruto's jaw dropped.

"Your kidding me!", Naruto said.

"Nope. If I were, then I would be saying that Tsunade was really a man and was your dad.", Jiraiya said.

"PERVY-SAGE!", Naruto shouted in disgust, "That's just wrong! Grandma Tsunade would kill you if she heard that!"

Jiraiya snickered as Naruto paled from picturing that mental image.

"Oh she would try to and fail when I use my on invention, the Transparency Jutsu.", Jiraiya announced, "I was never caught peeping using it so Tsunade can never find me when using it!"

"So why would my dad let me suffer all of the hate?", Naruto asked.

"Minato never intended it to happen. his last wish was for you to honored as a hero.", Jiraiya said, "Besides he was never the type to let anything bad happen to his loved ones."

Naruto smiled.

"Also, you want to know where he got your name from?", Jiraiya said with a smile.

"Sure.", Naruto asked.

"To keep everyone from making connections between you and himself, he gave you Kushina's clan name.", Jiraiya said, "And he got your name from one of my books."

Naruto paled.

"Seriously?!", Naruto asked, "He got it from one of your perverted novels?!"

"Nope. It was my very first book and wasn't very popular like my Make-Out series. It is an Adventure story. It's called the 'Tales of A Gutsy Ninja'. I think you will enjoy it. And as a hint, your like the protagonist in the story in a way.", Jiraiya said and hands Naruto the book.

"Thanks Pervy-Sage.", Naruto said.

"And by the way. That makes me your godfather.", Jiraiya said.

Naruto went wide eyed and fainted. Jiraiya laughed.

"I never thought I would see him faint over something like that...", Jiraiya said.

* * *

_Later that night..._

Aang ran out side and feed Appa and Momo some cabbages. Soon Aang ran back inside and sat down with the others, including Naruto who just finally woke up. Everyone starts eating. Naruto avoids the greens.

"I'd steer clear of the sea prunes.", Aang whispered to Naruto, Danny, Jiraiya, and Toph.

"I thought they were ocean kumquats.", Toph said.

"That's what I thought too.", Danny said.

"Close enough.", Aang said.

Despite the warning, Naruto and Jiraiya tried some and ended up spiting it out.

"Told you so.", Aang said.

"Who wants five flavor soup?", Hama asked.

Everyone raises their hands. Hama situates her hands over the bowl and suddenly uses Waterbending to summon a globule of soup and fill each of their bowls. Several streams enter everyone's bowls.

"You're a Waterbender! I've never met another Waterbender from our tribe!", Katara said.

"What did I miss when Pervy-Sage knocked me out?", Naruto asked.

"Naruto...", Jiraiya warned.

"That's because the Fire Nation wiped them all out. I was the last one...", Hama said.

"So how did you end up out here?", Sokka asked.

"I was stolen from my home. It was over sixty years ago when the raids came again and again, each time rounding up more of our Waterbenders and taking them captive. We did our best to hold them off, but our numbers dwindled as the raids continued. Finally, I too was captured. I was led away in chains. The last Waterbender of the Southern Water Tribe. They put us in terrible prisons here in the Fire Nation. I was the only one who managed to escape.", Hama said.

"How did you get away? And why did you stay in the Fire Nation?", Sokka asked.

"I'm sorry. It's too painful to talk about anymore.", Hama said.

"We completely understand. We lost our mother in a raid.", Katara said.

"Oh, you poor things.", Hama said.

"I can't tell you what it means to meet you. It's an honor. You're a hero.", Katara said.

"I never thought I'd meet another Southern Waterbender. I'd like to teach you what I know so you can carry on the Southern tradition when I'm gone.", Hama said.

"Yes! Yes, of course! To learn about my heritage, it would mean everything to me.", Katara said.

"Yeah good luck with that. Maybe you will faint like I did when Pervy-Sage told me about mine.", Naruto said.

"So that's why he wanted to talk to you alone.", Danny asked.

"Yeah. He made some jokes that would get him killed by Grandma Tsunade.", Naruto said.

"Naruto... I would really appreciate if you didn't call me Pervy-Sage and Lady Tsunade a Grandma.", Jiraiya said.

"Eh. Whatever. It sounds better that way and it's true.", Naruto said.

Everyone laughs except Jiraiya.

"You realize I can punish you...", Jiraiya said.

"Like I care!", Naruto said sticking his tongue out.

"Go to your room. Now.", Jiraiya said.

"SEXY JUTSU!", Naruto said and turned into a naked lady in front of Hama and Team Avatar.

Once more, the males fainted and Jiraiya did a perverted giggle and drooled at the sight of a naked female Naruto.

"But I don't want to go to my room. Pretty please let me stay up.", Naruto said.

Katara and Toph fummed. Katara made a Water Whip and whipped Naruto, causing him to revert back to normal. Hama was sitting there in shock.

"I don't want to know.", Hama said.

* * *

_Next day..._

Everyone but Hama and Katara are wondering around in the town. Sokka is inhaling the flowers while Naruto with his Shadow Clones was playing with the bells despite Jiraiya's warnings about the bells.

"This has got to be the nicest natural setting in the Fire Nation. I don't see anything that would make a spirit mad around here.", Aang said.

"Maybe the Moon Spirit just turned mean.", Toph said.

Sokka turned around in fury to Toph.

"The Moon Spirit is a gentle, loving lady. She rules the sky with compassion and... lunar goodness!", Sokka said.

"How do you know?", Danny asked.

"I dated to Moon Spirit.", Sokka said.

Jiraiya went into shock at hearing that.

'_He dated the Moon Spirit?! And it was a loving young lady! How could they chose him over me?!_', Jiraiya thought as he pouted.

Soon Naruto and his Shadow Clones collapsed on the ground with the bells on top of them.

"Ooops..", Naruto said and with his Shadow Clones, put them back.

Aang runs up to a man.

"Excuse me, sir. Can you tell us anything about the spirit that's been stealing people?", Aang said.

"Only one man ever saw it and lived and that's Old Man Ding.", The man said.

Naruto snickered at the name as he put the last bell back. Danny rolled his eyes.

"Where does Old Man Ding live?", Toph asked.

* * *

Later that night...

Old Man Ding was boarding up his house.

"Old Man Ding?", Danny asked.

Old Man Ding slams his hammer on his hand and screams in pain.

"Ow, dang blame it! What? Can't you see I'm busy? Got a full moon rising. And why does everyone call me that? I'm not that old! Well, I'm young at heart.", Old Man Ding said failing to pick up a board.

Aang, Danny, and Naruto help Old Man Ding pick up the board.

"Not ready to get snapped up by some moon monster yet at least.", Old Man Ding said.

"We wanted to ask you about that.", Sokka said.

"Did you get a good look at the spirit that took you?", Aang asked.

"Didn't see no spirit, just felt something come over me like I was possessed. Forced me to start walking toward the mountain. I tried to fight it, but I couldn't control my own limbs. It just about had me into a cave up there. And I looked up at the moon for what I thought would be my last glimpse of light. But then the sun started to rise and I got control of myself again! I just high-tailed it away from that mountain as quick as I could!", Old Man Ding said.

Naruto was instantly reminded of Shikamaru's Shadow Possession Jutsu. Danny thought of Overshadowing.

"Why would a spirit want to take people to a mountain?", Sokka asked.

"I have no idea. I know evil ghosts would do it for no reason.", Danny said.

"Oh no! I did hear people screaming under the mountain. The missing villagers must still be there!", Toph said.

Everyone looks at the mountain.

"Good work Toph.", Jiraiya said.

* * *

Everyone races through the forest to the mountain. They soon come to the cave Old Man Ding mentioned.

"This is the place.", Toph said.

"I can't see anything down there.", Sokka said.

Danny let his eyes glow so he can see in the dark.

"That's why you have me.", Toph said.

"Let's go!", Naruto shouted and ran in to the cave.

"Naruto, you are going the wrong way!", Toph shouted leading everyone in a different direction.

Naruto then ran in the direction he heard Toph's voice come from.

Soon the group sees a large metal door. Toph breaks it down with Metalbending. Jiraiya, Sokka, Naruto, and Aang grab torches to light the way. Soon they come across a stone door.

"Let me handle this one.", Jiraiya said and used a Chakra Enhanced punch to bust the door down to bits, "Tsunade isn't the only one who knows it."

They see several people bound by chains to the walls. Aang, Naruto, and Jiraiya set their torches down in the holders.

"We're saved!"

Toph with help from Jiraiya and Danny start undoing their binds.

"I didn't know spirits made prisons like this. Who brought you here?", Aang said.

"It was no spirit."

"It was a witch!"

"A witch? What do you mean?", Sokka asked.

"She seems like a normal old woman, but she controls people like some dark puppet master!"

Naruto starts thinking of what he saw with Kankuro and his puppets. He quickly denied that thought cause they didn't know about Chakra to even utilize it.

"Hama!", Sokka and Jiraiya said through their gritted teeth.

"Yes, the innkeeper!"

"I knew there was something creepy about her!", Sokka said.

"I knew it too. She was hiding something the entire time.", Naruto said.

"For the first time Naruto, you were able to sniff that fact out all on your own.", Jiraiya said.

"HEY!", Naruto whined.

"We have to stop Hama!", Aang said.

"I'll get these people out of here. You go!", Toph said.

"Me and Jiraiya will also help Toph. We can help escort them to the top while you undo the binds.", Danny said.

"Sounds like a good plan.", Jiraiya said.

Naruto, Sokka, and Aang run out of the cave to go find Hama.

* * *

With Katara and Hama...

"What I'm about to show you, I discovered in that wretched Fire Nation prison. The guards were always very careful to keep any water away from us. They piped in dry air and had us suspended away from the ground. Before giving us any water, they would bind our hands and feet so we couldn't bend. Any sign of trouble was met with _cruel_ retribution.", Hama said, "And yet each month, I felt the full moon enriching me with its energy. There had to be something I could do to escape. Then I realized that where there is life, there is water. The rats that scurried across the floor of my cage were nothing more than skins filled with liquid and I passed years developing the skill that would lead to my escape. Bloodbending. Controlling the water in another body, enforcing your own will over theirs. Once I had mastered the rats, I was ready for the men."

Katara looked on in fear.

"And during the next full moon, I walked free for the first time in decades. My cell unlocked by the very guards assigned to keep me in. Once you perfect this technique, you can control anything or anyone.", Hama finished.

"But... to reach inside someone and control them? I don't know if I want that kind of power.", Katara said.

"The choice is not yours. The power exists. And it's your duty to use the gifts you've been given to win this war. Katara, they tried to wipe us out, our entire culture, your mother!", Hama said.

"I know.", Katara said.

"Then you should understand what I'm talking about! We're the last two Waterbenders of the Southern Tribe. We have to fight these people whenever we can, wherever they are, with any means necessary!", Hama said.

"It's you... You're the one who's been making people disappear during the full moons!", Katara said angrily.

"They threw me in prison to rot, along with my brothers and sisters! They deserve the same! You must carry on my work!", Hama said darkly.

"I won't! I won't use bloodbending and I won't allow you to keep terrorizing this town!", Katara said.

Hama starts Bloodbending Katara all over the place. Katara tries to stop it but fails to.

"You should've learned the technique before you turned against me! It's impossible to fight your way out of my grip! I control every muscle, every vein in your body!", Hama said and continues throwing Katara around with Bloodbending.

Soon Hama brings Katara to her knees. Katara looks up with tears.

"Stop! Please...", Katara said.

Hama laughs cruelly and keeps Katara subdued. Several moments pass as the young Waterbender begins to break free from Hama's grip. Hama stares in shock as Katara inhales deeply and rises, now free from her grasp.

"You're not the only one who draws power from the moon! My bending is more powerful than yours, Hama. Your technique is useless on me!", Katara said determinedly.

A Waterbending duel ensues between the two. Katara pulls a ring of water around her waist and sends the stream of water at Hama, who halts it and sends it back to Katara. In a swift spinning motion, Katara sends the stream toward Hama again, who draws water from nearby trees, deflects the attack and sends a highly pressurized water jet at her. Katara uses her hands to block the attack, disintegrating the water into droplets. Upon seeing Katara's bending prowess, Hama becomes shocked, allowing for her opponent to use Waterbending to knock her to the ground.

"Aahhh!", Hama shouted.

Sokka, Naruto, and Aang approach the battle.

"We know what you've been doing, Hama!", Sokka said.

"Give up!", Aang said.

"You're outnumbered!", Naruto said making a familiar hand sign, "Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

Naruto quickly hid the Shadow Clones in the trees, and Hama could not see them despite them being highly visible and noticeable.

"No!", Hama said rising, "You've outnumbered yourselves."

Hama starts Bloodbending Aang, Sokka, and Naruto.

'_This is super creepy! I guess this is similar to Kankuro's Puppet Technique except we're the puppets!_', Naruto thought in fright.

Hama Bloodbends them forward and all over the place. Katara pushes them out of her way and draws water from the ground, sending a stream at Hama, who in turn draws water from a vine and uses a water wheel to deflect the attack.

"Katara, look out!", Sokka shouted and was forced to draw out his sword, "It's like my brain has a mind of its own! Stop it arm, stop it!"

'_At least she doesn't know where my weapons are. Help me Kurama! Hama has made me her puppet!_', Naruto thought.

"**Very well kit... I hate seeing my vessel being controlled by some maniac like that...**"

Katara pulls up a ring of water and pushes Sokka away.

"This feels weird!", Aang said.

Katara freezes Aang to a tree.

"I'm sorry Aang!", Katara said.

"It's okay!", Aang said.

Hama then started straining. She looked at where Naruto was in fear.

'_What's going on? He's not a Waterbender, so how is he resisting?!_', Hama thought.

Naruto turned around with slit red eyes and red energy swirling around him. Everyone looked in shock at the sudden change.

"**Your dead Hama!**", Naruto shouted and charged at Hama.

'_What is he?_', Hama thought.

'_Please don't tell me this what I think it is..._', Katara, Sokka, and Aang thought.

"**I'm going to kill you for trying to control me!**", Naruto snarled

Hama quickly thought of something.

"Don't hurt your friends, Katara! And don't let them hurt each other!", Hama said and used Bloodbending to bring Sokka and Aang twords Naruto in a way that would hurt all three of them.

Naruto stopped and made the consecration of Kurama's Chakra even more potent to the point it would protect himself even more.

"NO!", Katara shouted.

Katara uses Bloodbending and makes Aang and Sokka stop and frees them with it. She then Bloodbends Hama to her knees.

Soon Toph, Danny, and Jiraiya come to battle field. Jiraiya stops in his tracks and hurries to Naruto with a piece of paper that had some writing on it. Jiraiya stuck it on Naruto's forehead, forcing the Demonic Chakra to be suppressed. The rest of Team Avatar was surprised how Jiraiya managed to make Naruto come to his senses. Naruto fell to the ground with fatigue. Jiraiya then removes the seal.

The towns people hand cuff Hama.

"You're going to be locked away forever."

"My work is done.", Hama said and turned to Katara, "Congratulations, Katara. You're a Bloodbender."

Ham laughs as Katara goes to her knees and cries. Everyone comforts her.


	6. Nightmares and Daydreams

**Binas:** Now here's one of my favorite episodes... He he he... I wonder how Naruto, Jiraiya, and Danny will be able to help Aang relax... I guess we will find out what my fingers type this time cause I'm just winging it. :P

EDIT: I fixed some errors. Me and my rapid typing.

* * *

.

* * *

Team Avatar is in a field filled with Koala-Sheep. It's late at night and everyone is getting ready for bed.

"This is it! The official rendezvous point for the invasion force.", Sokka said excitingly.

"Finally! Now we can celebrate!", Naruto shouted fist pumping.

"Easy there... You don't want to be tired in the morning so go to bed...", Jiraiya said.

Naruto pouted as he tried to find a counter argument to convince Jiraiya that he was not tired. He failed when he yawned.

"See. There's my point. Now just go to bed.", Jiraiya said.

"But I'm not...", Naruto said and instantly fell asleep.

Jiraiya chuckled at the instant drool that formed at Naruto's mouth. Danny was sleeping in a nearby tree.

"How did you pick this place?", Toph asked.

"Before we split up, my dad and I found this island on the map. It's uninhabited, and the harbors surrounded by the cliffs seemed like the perfect secluded place.", Sokka said.

"Nice choice, Sokka. And we're here four days ahead of schedule.", Katara said.

Aang shot up in surprise and anxiety.

"Wait! Four days? The invasion's in _four_ days?", Aang shouted waking up Danny and Naruto.

The two shrug and go back to sleep.

"Whatever. That's like four days from now. Let's just calm down and-", Sokka said and did what Naruto did.

"Sokka's got the right idea, Aang. We're here. We're ready. The best thing we can do now is get plenty of rest.", Katara said.

"I guess.", Aang said and went to sleep.

* * *

_In Aang's dream..._

A large regal door with a Fire Nation insignia is busted down by Aang, who sports large hair, a orange forehead protector with the Air Nomad insignia, and a yellow jump suit with his face turned the other side. He enters the room with a series of dramatic gestures. The Fire Lord is giant and is eating grapes as various objects float around him. Aang moves towards Oazi doing similar moves that he has seen Naruto and Jiraiya do.

"Your days of tyranny are over, Fire Lord! I'm bringing you down.", Aang shouted.

"Really?", Oazi asked getting in Aang's face, "How do you plan on doing that when you're not even wearing pants?"

Aang looked down and he saw he had nothing on. He screamed.

"Oh no!", Aang shouted.

Aang quickly grabbed a shield with an Air Nomad insignia on it out of nowhere and covered his shame with it. Several eyes appeared and Aang ran backwards out of the door with Oazi laughing his head off.

* * *

Aang woke up and checked to see if he still had his pants.

"It was just a dream, Momo. I still have my pants. Well, I better keep training.", Aang said and ran off to do that.

* * *

_Next morning..._

Danny was snoring and sucking his thumb. Then he felt some vibrations coming from the tree.

"If... This is... Another... One... of your... Pranks... Please... Stop...", Danny said in his sleep.

Down below, Aang was punching the tree. The sound that the punching was making woke up Naruto, Sokka, Toph, and Katara.

"Hey. How long have you been up?", Katara asked.

"A couple hours. I got a lot more skills to refine if I'm gonna fight Ozai.", Aang said.

Naruto face palmed. Even he knew it was stupid idea to train with no sleep.

"Did you even sleep Aang?!", Naruto asked.

"Uhh... No.", Aang said.

"Aang your such an idiot!", Naruto shouted, "Even I know better to at least get eight hours of sleep and breakfast before training!"

"You know, there is such a thing as over-training.", Katara said, "And Naruto's right. Despite that he worded it in a pretty offensive way."

Aang hits the tree one last time, which sends a vibration throughout his body and makes him fall down, with all of the leaves off the tree collapsing on him. Danny falls out of the tree too looking very irritated. Katara just gazes down at him, and Sokka, holding his map, and Toph, who is facing the other direction, look out from behind her. Aang comes out from under the leaves and walks around Katara in a fighting stance.

"Aang!", Danny shouted in annoyance with his eyes turning green, "Your the one who was punching the tree!?"

Everyone ignored the grumpy Halfa.

"You don't get it, do you? My form is bad, I'm sloppy, and I still don't know any Firebending. Not even the basics.", Aang said.

Aang's left eye twitches a little bit after saying this. Katara brings Aang's hand down, with a forced smile on her face. Sokka is seen, lying down, still looking at the map.

"That's okay, Aang. The eclipse will block off Firebending anyway. You don't need to know it. Plus, it's a stupid element.", Sokka said.

"Besides there are other ways to use what you already know to create a new attack that will have your enemies begging for mercy! Like this one!", Naruto chimed, "Fart Jutsu!"

Naruto then passed some gas that killed a flower. Everyone who was awake looked at Naruto slightly disturbed.

"Okay, well I still have to work on everything else. I better spend the whole day training.", Aang said bowing to everyone and rode away on his Air Scooter.

"Aang does not need to learn something like that!", Sokka said clearly disturbed.

"I guess I won't be teaching you Sokka anything today... I was going to cause Pervy-Sage looks like he won't be waking up anytime soon...", Naruto countered smirking.

Sokka went wide eyed. Naruto was offering to teach him something. He ran over to Naruto and started questioning what he was going to teach.

"Sorry you didn't want Aang to learn new ways to fight his enemies so I'm not going to teach you.", Naruto said still smirking like a fox.

"I was only talking about the farting!", Sokka said.

"Then why didn't you just say so?", Naruto asked still maintaining the foxy smirk.

"So will you teach me?", Sokka asked.

"Sure and by the way. I knew you were only talking about the Fart Jutsu. I just wanted to mess with you.", Naruto said with a smug look.

Sokka's jaw dropped and lost all color before fainting. Naruto laughed at Sokka.

* * *

_Later that night..._

"So when do I start training?", Sokka asked.

"Due to all of the running around and studying you already do, your Spiritual and Physical sides of Chakra are pretty good. SO I would have to say... After the invasion.", Naruto smirked.

"WHAT?!", Sokka shrieked.

"It's true. You don't have time to go through the ropes. In the mean time, study this. Pervy-Sage thought I would need to review it but turns out I didn't.", Naruto said throwing a scroll that had everything on the basics and hand signs at Sokka's head.

"NARUTO!", Sokka yelled rubbing his head where the scroll hit.

"Be glad I'm not making you learn DURING the invasion... Though that would be perfect!", Naruto said smirking very mischievously.

"**This should be interesting... Finally something good to watch... I hope you do teach him the middle of a battle... If you do, can you me some popcorn?**"

'_Shut it furball... I know you just want to escape. So buttering me up like that won't work. BELIEVE IT!_', Naruto thought to Kurama.

Kurama growled at this.

"**When I get out YOU ARE GOING TO BE DEAD!**"

Naruto laughed at the look on Sokka's face. Sokka then looked ready to attempt to beat him up. Key word ATTEMPT.

"YOUR SUCH A JERK!", Sokka screamed in fury and _tried_ to tackle Naruto.

Sokka ended up getting tied down to the ground by Naruto. By this time Aang is walking back from his non stop training. Everyone started lying down for bed once more.

"Good night, Katara. Good night, Sokka. Good night, Toph. Good night, Appa. Good night, Momo. Good night, Appa and Mo-", Aang said.

"GO TO SLEEP ALREADY!", Toph, Danny, and Naruto shouted with and anime speech bubble over the camp with chibi versions of their faces in it.

The bubble pops when Aang falls asleep.

* * *

_In Aang's dream..._

Aang knocks down the metal doors again, then snaps his fingers, which signals for some smoke to pour into the entrance. Aang slides in and jumps over some small pillars to face Ozai, who is still a giant.

"Your days of tyranny are over, Fire Lord. I'm bringing you down! And this time, I brought pants.", Aang said gesturing to his pants which are chained up to him.

"So it seems, but are you prepared for your... mathematics test?", Oazi asked.

A giant abacus lands behind Aang.

"Math test? Oh no! I forgot all about the math test!", Aang screamed.

Ozai is heard laughing as Aang is pulled backwards and crushed by some beads on the abacus.

* * *

Aang wakes up to see everyone is still sleeping.

"I've gotta be ready.", Aang said.

Aang walks over to some Koala-Seep, and starts counting them as he circles around them. Katara and Naruto get up.

"Why are you counting some strange looking sheep?", Naruto asked rubbing his eye.

"Aang, it's the middle of the night. You need to go back to sleep.", Katara said.

"But I forgot my pants and my math test.", Aang said.

"You didn't forget your pants. If you did then I would be laughing. And I didn't know they had math tests here... I'm gonna fail...", Naruto said.

"I think your missing the point.", Katara said to Naruto then turned to Aang, "Aang, sleep. Please. For me."

Aang looks at her, rubbing his eyes. He then bows his head, and the three walk back. A koala sheep then makes a sound.

* * *

_Next day (in dream)..._

"Wake up, Aang. Wake up, sleepy head!"

Aang wakes up and sees Oazi looking down at him and is riding a flying Hippo-Cow.

"Rise and shine! You overslept. You missed the invasion.", Oazi said laughing as the Hippo-Cow flew away.

* * *

Aang wakes up screaming and frantically going to Sokka.

"Sokka, get up! I need to know what day it is!", Aang said.

"What? Who's talking?", Sokka asked.

Sokka grabs his sword and jumps up, but hits his head on a nearby rock and falls down. Katara, Toph, Jiraiya, Danny, and Naruto get up as a result.

"Relax! It's still two days before the invasion!", Toph said.

"How long has he been this anxious?", Jiraiya asked looking irritated.

"Two days...", Danny said staring at Aang.

Aang begins pulling on Sokka's legs, trying to get him up.

"Sokka, you've gotta get up drill your rock-climbing exercises.", Aang said.

Everyone looks confused.

"What?", Sokka asked.

"In one of my dreams, you were running from Fire Nation soldiers, trying to climb this cliff, but you were too slow and they got you!", Aang said.

Sokka stands up quickly and steps in front of Aang

"But that was just a dream. I'm a great climber!", Sokka said.

"Then climb that cliff! Climb it fast!", Aang said pointing to random cliff.

Sokka looks at Aang, pointing to the cliff. Aang nods fast, and Sokka reluctantly begins to climb it.

"Stupid Avatar! Stupid cliff! Stupid dream! I can climb fast!", Sokka said.

Aang smiles anxiously then frowns at how slow he was going. He then spots Toph taking a drink of water.

"Don't drink that!", Aang shouted.

Everyone looks at him in surprise as Toph does a spit take. Katara Waterbends the water off.

"Why? Is it poisoned?", Toph asked.

"In my dream, we were right in the middle of the invasion, and you had to stop to use the bathroom!", Aang said as he mimicked someone who need the bathroom really badly, "We died because of your tiny bladder."

Aang then turns to Katara and Jiraiya.

"And you two need to start wearing your hair up or cutting it. In my dream, your guys's hair got caught in a train, and-.", Aang said.

Jiraiya looked at Aang confused greatly.

"Aang! I know you're just trying to help, but you _really_ need to get a grip. You're unraveling.", Katara said.

Aang sighed.

"You're right. I'm losing my mind.", Aang said.

Sokka is still climbing the cliff, and almost reaches the top, but slides down on his bottom.

"You better show me how to climb cliffs better after the invasion!", Sokka shouted as he pointed at Naruto.

"What did you do?", Jiraiya asked.

"Oh that I would train him. You should have seen the look on his face when I messed with his head!", Naruto said with a grin.

Jiraiya did a spit take with wide eyes.

'_Naruto being a someone else's teacher is NOT a good idea. I heard about the time that he taught the Third's Grandson the Sexy Jutsu. I might as well supervise it to make sure it's correct and not half baked._', Jiraiya thought.

* * *

_A few minutes later..._

Aang looks so stressed out that he starts twitching.

"It's like every time I think about how stressed I am, I just end up more stressed. I'm like a big growing snowball of nerves.", Aang said rapidly.

As he paces, Katara sits, concerned, petting Momo and watching Aang, while Sokka hammers away at a piece of armor for Appa. Toph lies resting against a sleeping Appa.

"Of course you are. That's 'cause you gotta fight the Fire Lord, the baddest man on the planet. And you better win or we're all done for.", Sokka said.

Sokka ends up getting slapped by Jiraiya, Danny, and Naruto. Katara approaches Sokka.

"Sokka! You're not helping!", Katara said.

Katara pushes Sokka down to make him sit, then looks over at Aang, who is nervously shaking. She walks over to him and touches his shoulders.

"You know what, I've got just the thing! Get ready to be de-stressified!", Katara said.

* * *

_In a steaming mountain..._

"These yoga stretches can really work wonders if you do them in extreme heat. Reach _up_. Reach for the sun.", Katara said as they both do just that and then they bend over so their heads are upside down, "Feel your chi paths clearing. Now close your eyes. How are you feeling?"

"I feel... really warm.", Aang said.

"Good, good. Go on.", Katara said.

"Like there's this warm feeling all around me. This heat.", Aang continued, "Like I'm in the Fire Lord's palace and he's shooting a bunch of fireballs at me! And the whole world is being engulfed in flames!"

Aang falls down flat on the ground panting.

"Maybe your stress is the kind you need to _talk_ out.", Katara said.

* * *

_With Sokka the Therapist..._

"Why don't you get right down to business and tell me what's been bothering you.", Sokka said using his Wang Fire alias.

"You _know_ what's bothering me. I have to fight the Fire Lord in a few days.", Aang said.

"Tell me more about this 'Fire Lord'. Why are you so afraid of him?", Sokka said.

"You said it yourself! He's the baddest man on the planet! I'm supposed to defeat him and save the world!", Aang said.

"Life does feel that way sometimes, doesn't it? Like we're all trying to save the world from evil.", Sokka said.

"Okay! But what can I do to feel better?", Aang said impatiently.

"Want to try screaming into this pillow?", Sokka asked handing him a Koala-Sheep.

Aang does so. Once his face is out of the wool, the koala sheep makes a noise at him. After Sokka scratches his head, he does a thumbs-up while nodding. Aang shakes his head so Sokka nods faster, but Aang shakes his head faster.

* * *

_With Jiraiya..._

"I have an idea... Try taking your mind off the Fire Lord by reading!", Jiraiya said holding out the first volume of his Make-Out series, Make-out Paradise.

Aang looked questionably at Jiraiya.

"Just read it.", Jiraiya said, "Just don't let Naruto know I let you..."

Aang started reading the book. His face twisted in a disgusted manner and pushed the book away with a blushing look.

"I don't think this is gonna help me. I'm a little to young for that...", Aang said.

* * *

_With Danny..._

"Let's see... I would be able to help but I don't have anything really to work with. That's unless you want another heat therapy.", Danny said making a small ball of Ectoplasm form.

"I will pass...", Aang said.

* * *

_With Naruto..._

"HOW IS THIS SUPPOSE TO BE HELPING ME?!", Aang shouted in distress.

Aang was dangling upside down from a branch. Naruto was on the ground snickering as he dangled a bell around.

"I was hoping the bell test would help you get your mind off of the Fire Lord.", Naruto said, "Also I wanted to see if you could get a bell from me period."

Aang stats getting anxious again and screams. Katara whacks Naruto in the head.

'_At least it's not as hard as Sakura's._', Naruto thought.

* * *

_With Toph..._

Aang was lying on a make-shift massage bed made from flat rock pillars.

"Alright! What you need is a good old-fashioned back pounding to relieve your stress.", Toph said.

"Pound away.", Aang said.

Toph starts stomping, causing various pillars to rise and sink in various orders, making Aang vibrate all over the 'bed'.

"Ow! Toph... I... think... this... is... bruising... me!", Aang said.

Toph stops and Aang vibrates off the 'bed'.

"Sorry. I forgot you had baby skin.", Toph said as Aang got up and leaned on to the 'bed', "Well, there's one other thing we can try."

Toph stomps the ground and a pillar forms behind her. A baby Boar-q-pine lands in her hands. She holds it out to Aang with a large grin.

"ACUPUNCTURE!", Toph claimed happily as the Boar-q-pine spikes up.

Aang stares and blinks for a few seconds before running away screaming like a little girl. Danny sees this and blinks.

"I don't want to know...", Danny said.

* * *

_Later that night..._

"Thanks for everything, guys.", Aang said.

"No problem.", Danny said.

"So, do you feel less stressed? Ready for a good night's sleep?", Katara said.

"Uh, I kinda think I sorta might slightly feel a little better. Maybe.", Aang said.

"Then our work here is done.", Sokka said.

Everyone stretches and yawns. They all fall asleep.

* * *

_In Aang's dream..._

Aang is caught in a very bad thunderstorm and rides Appa threw it. They fly by a giant Momo, who tries hitting them down, and then grabs them in his hand.

It changes to an image of the Fire Nation Royal Palace, and Aang emerges in the water, and is pushed forward into the palace. He looks in all directions, waiting for something to happen.

Toph is seen rotating around. Her bangs move to reveal that her eyes are blank. She falls down under the floor in front of Aang, who becomes scared.

Sokka tries running away, but some wet earth closes around him.

Naruto is being brutally attacked by a shadow covered figure with a hair style that could be called a Duck Butt and had two hand shaped wings coming from his back.

Danny was destabilizing rapidly.

Jiraiya, for some reason, forgot how to swim and was drowning in toxic water.

Katara was surrounded by massive burning fires.

Aang tries to go save her, but his feet are frozen to the ground. Ice crawls up his body, and he reaches out, but he's completely frozen. The ground that he was on becomes completely ice.

Ozai, as a fire monster, begins laughing and melts the ice, which makes Aang fall down. He is released from his form and falls into some water, where he sinks to the bottom and looks through the floor, seeing Zuko as if he was standing above. The comet is seen passing by behind Zuko. Aang is seen still holding his breath.

The comet the rushes downwards.

Momo does the 'shush' gesture.

Aang stands on a grassy cliff and sees bushes and mountains. When the comet strikes the ground, and everything is scorched and on fire.

* * *

Aang screamed as he woke up causing Appa to become scared, and Momo to slide off him. Everyone rushes over to him.

"What happened, Aang?", Katara asked.

"It's the nightmares. They just get worse and worse.", Aang said.

"Looks like it's time for another...", Sokka said as he turns around and puts his Wang Fire disguise, "Therapy session."

"No. That won't help. Nothing helps. There's only one thing I can do! I'm going to stay awake straight through to the invasion!", Aang proclaimed.

Everyone was shocked, except Toph, who smiles. Sokka's Wang Fire mustache falls off.

"THAT IS DOWN RIGHT STUPID!", Naruto yelled, "HOW CAN A PERSON NOT GO WITHOUT SLEEP?!"

Jiraiya quickly restrained Naruto before he could put some sense into Aang, which might have resulted badly.

* * *

_Next morning..._

Katara was doing a few exercises at the cliff. Danny was making some weapons with help from Jiraiya. Naruto was practicing some Ninjustu and Taijutsu. Sokka was off somewhere making armor for Appa. Aang was pacing around looking delusional.

"Invasion. All aboard for the invasion.", Aang said.

"You don't look so good. You sure you can't just lie down for a little nap?", Katara said walking up to Aang.

"I told you, I can't go back to sleep.", Aang said.

"Aang, staying up all night can't be good for you.", Katara said.

"Actually, staying up all night has given me some time to think. And I've realized some big things, Katara.", Aang said walking up to Katara.

"What big things?", Katara asked.

"I see everything so clearly now. What really matters. Why I'm really doing this. I'm doing it to save the world. But more than that. I'm doing it for the people I love. I'm doing it for you, Katara.", Aang said.

"Aang, what are you saying?", Katara asked.

"I'm saying, I love you!", Aang said and kissed Katara.

Katara embraces Aang and kisses him back.

"What are we doing?", Katara asked.

"What our hearts have been telling us to do for a long, long time. Baby, you're my forever girl.", Aang said and readies another kiss.

_Aang!_

Aang opens his eyes to see he kissing nothing but air. He sees Katara behind him looking at him worriedly.

"I was just saying you should take a nap.", Katara said.

Aang turns around looking embarrassed.

"Oh, I guess I kinda drifted off into a daydream.", Aang said.

"What was your dream about?", Katara asked.

"Uh, living underwater?"

"Sounds neat!", Katara said and walks off.

Aang sighs in relief. Off behind a rock, Naruto, Danny, and Jiraiya were sitting there looking disappointed in their own way. Jiraiya face palmed.

"Don't lie to a lady when she saw the whole thing...", Jiraiya said looking sad.

* * *

_Later..._

Aang hid behind a bush then jumped out. He rolled behind another rock, then stepped up from behind the rock.

"Put 'em up, Fire Lord!", Aang shouted.

Aang jumped out from behind the rock and started shooting air blasts at the noodle picture of Fire Lord Ozai tied to the tree. One of the shots goes too far and hits Sokka, who is working on a golden arrow. Naruto and Danny laugh. Jiraiya turns to Aang looking a bit irritated.

"Hey! I'm trying build Appa some armor here so he doesn't have to go into the invasion naked. He's _your _bison.", Sokka yelled.

Naruto then pictured Appa without _any_ fur and laughed.

"Appa isn't naked Sokka!", Naruto said.

Sokka shot an annoyed look at Naruto.

"Quit being a smart mouth you idiot! Just be glad Jiraiya is willing to help you teach me after the invasion!", Sokka yelled.

"Ozai's defense is impeccable. I'll have to try a different approach.", Aang said.

Aang jumped up and shoot more air blasts, but they all miss. Aang landed on his feet and looked at the picture. Only a leaf fell. Aang ran up to the picture.

"You think you're untouchable, don't you, Mr. Fire Lord?", Aang asked the picture.

"Boy, you are really starting to lose it, kid."

Aang quickly became surprised upon hearing the voice, and quickly turned around to face Momo.

"Momo, did you hear something?", Aang asked.

"No, but I said something.", Momo said.

Aang looked at Momo in shock.

"You, my friend, are just a few plums short of a fruit pie.", Momo said.

Aang stared at Momo in disbelief, his jaw wide open. He quickly stood up, shook his head, and covered his eyes. He then peeked through them, in which Momo began chattering normally again. Aang walked up to him and petted him.

"That's more like it. I'm so tired that for a second there, I imagined you were talking to me. Oh, Momo, let me explain.", Aang said then started chattering like Momo then laughed before chattering again.

Everyone looked at Aang in confusion, disturbance, and worry.

"Aang? We're all starting to get a little worried about you.", Katara said.

"You've been awake too long.", Sokka said.

"I can't believe you didn't heed what I said!", Naruto said in disappointment.

"This is down right foolish. More foolish than Naruto's Sexy and Harem Jutsus.", Jiraiya said.

"Your becoming a crazy Frootloop.", Danny said.

"And you're acting downright weird.", Toph said.

"You've got to take care of yourself. You can't go on like this.", Appa said.

"Look, I appreciate what you guys are saying, but the stress and the nightmares. They were just too much. Staying awake is the best way for me to deal with it.", Aang said.

"NO, IT'S NOT!", Naruto shouted but is ignored.

"Yeah! Leave the kid alone!", Momo said.

"Hey, who asked _you_?", Appa said.

"You guys, come on.", Aang said.

"No! I am sick of this guy always mouthing me and telling me what to do!", Appa said.

"Oh, you don't like it? Well, let's go right now!", Momo said.

Aang runs over to Sokka for help, not realizing that his friends don't see anything.

"Sokka, what do we do?", Aang asked.

"About what?", Sokka asked.

"About that!", Aang said pointing at Momo and Appa.

Sokka looked in the direction Aang was pointing. Momo was dressed in a purple samurai outfit with the fur between his ears tied in a topknot. Appa was in orange-dark red armor with a helmet and three swords. Momo took out his one sword, and the two charge at each other. Momo parries Appa's three swords with his single one. Some koala sheep start to cheer on the two.

"Appa! Appa! Appa!"

"Momo! Momo! Momo!"

Appa took out another sword, and spun into a twister towards Momo, who blocks the attack. Aang walked forward and tries to stop them.

"Come on, guys. We're all on the same side.", Aang said.

Guru Pathik appeared on a cloud with six arms, holding two cups of onion and banana juice, while playing the veena.

"Chakras, Chakras, everybody loves Chakras. Chakras, Chakras, Chakras sandwich tastes good. Yum!", Pathik sung.

Momo and Appa continue to fight. Momo keeps trying to strike Appa, but Appa keeps jumping away.

"Yay! Yay! Yay! Yay! Yay!"

Aang starts sweating. Rocks, in a snake like formation, slide in and around Aang, before sliding away. The koala sheep continue to cheer on Momo and Appa. The tree with Ozai's noodle picture begins to dance. A ring of rocks surrounds Aang, as do the koala sheep. Three lines of rocks are seen on each side of Aang as Momo and Appa continue to fight.

"I just need to jump in a cold waterfall!", Aang shouted and ran away screaming like a little girl.

* * *

_Later that night..._

Aang walks into a fog and is very tired. He sees a large fluffy white circle in the center of the fog. He begins poking it from every angle.

"Oh, look. Another hallucination. An imaginary bed made out of clouds.", Aang said.

"Hey! It's real!", Toph said.

"We spent _hours_ working on it. Believe it!", Naruto said covered in scratches.

"We made it for you.", Jiraiya said.

"A good night's sleep will probably take the crazy away. We hope.", Sokka said.

"We all know kids like you should not be staying up for three days straight.", Danny said.

"Look! You guys keep telling me that I need to sleep, but I can't! The invasion's tomorrow!", Aang said.

"Aang...", Katara said.

"No, Katara! There's still _so_ much I haven't learned. I don't need sleep. What I _need_ is practice. Quick, hit me!", Aang said getting in a very weak stance and started to wobble.

"I'm _not_ going to hit you.", Katara said.

"She's darn right!", Naruto said and got restrained by Jiraiya.

"Stop making a scene Naruto. It's bad enough Aang made one for three days straight. That breaks your record.", Jiraiya said.

"You want me to do it?", Toph asked.

"Listen, you've been training for this since the day we met. I've seen your progress. You're smart, brave, and strong enough.", Katara said.

"You really think so?", Aang asked.

"We all do.", Sokka said.

"You can do this.", Naruto said fist pumping.

"You're ready.", Danny said.

"Even more ready than the Knucklehead.", Jiraiya said.

"HEY!", Naruto whined.

"You're the man, Twinkle Toes!", Toph said.

"Thanks, guys. You know what? I think I am ready.", Aang said as he lied down on the bed and fell fast asleep.

* * *

_In Aang's dream..._

Aang entered Oazi's palace once more, but with more confidence.

"Your days of tyranny are over, Fire Lord!", Aang shouted.

"Really? You're gonna take me out? You're not even wearing pants!", Oazi taunted.

Aang smirked.

"No, Fire Lord Ozai. _You're_ not wearing any pants. In fact you have a fox dancing on your head too!", Aang said.

A Nine-Tailed Fox was doing the Monkey on Oazi's head. Oazi looked down and grabbed a shield with a Fire Nation Insignia.

"No! My royal parts are showing.", Oazi shouted, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

* * *

Aang smiled as he kept on dreaming. He even laughed once or twice.


	7. The Invasion

**Binas:** Holy guacamole! You guys must have really liked last chapter... Tell you the truth I actually liked what I wrote last chapter... Maybe I should have Naruto do something like that again sometime. I even liked what I made him do to Sokka! Sokka's fun to mess with! Naruto should be ready for his little field day... *Mischievous look*

**Sokka:** No! You are not having Naruto pull anymore of that on me!

**Naruto:** What are you Sokka? Chicken?

**Sokka:** No I'm not! I'm a warrior of the Southern Water Tribe!

**Naruto:** Keep telling yourself that! Maybe to prove it you could spar with me!

**Binas:** Uh before anything gets out of hand, enjoy this chapter! BOYS! SETTLE DOWN! WE DON'T HANG OUR FRIENDS FROM TREES!

Naruto was finished tying Sokka upside down from a tree.

**Sokka:** GET ME DOWN!

* * *

.

* * *

Sokka and Jiraiya were reading over some maps, Naruto was checking his stocks on Shurikens, Colored Smoke Bombs, Paper Bombs, and Kunai, Toph was lying by a rock, and Danny was doing some last minute checking on his ghost powers. Katara moves Sokka's hand and places a cup in it. She does the same for Jiraiya, which makes him giggle. Katara gives a disgusted look. Aang Airbended into the air and lands beside Toph. Momo jumps on Aang's shoulder.

"Top of the morning, Momo!", Aang said happily.

"Sounds like you slept well.", Katara said.

"Like a baby moose lion.", Aang said and raises his fists in excitement, "I'm ready to face the Fire Lord."

"So, what's your strategy for taking him down?", Toph said smiling determinedly and wiggles her fingers, "Gonna get your glow on and hit him with a little Avatar State action?"

Aang looks to the ground sadly.

"I can't. When Azula shot me with lightning, my seventh Chakra was locked, cutting off my connection to all the cosmic energy in the universe.", Aang said.

'_Must have different terms._', Naruto and Jiraiya shrugged.

"You know what I just heard?", Toph said mimicking talking with her hand, "Blah, blah, spiritual mumbo jumbo blah, blah, something about space."

"Oh, no.", Katara said and everyone turned to see fog, "Sokka, do you think the fog will delay the invasion?"

"No. That _is_ the invasion!", Sokka said.

* * *

_Later at the docks..._

Aang and Toph make docks for the incoming boats with Earthbending. Hakoda walks of a boat and towards Katara and Sokka.

"You made it, Dad!", Katara said hugging Hakoda.

"Where you able to locate everyone I told you to find?", Sokka asked.

Jiraiya, Naruto, and Danny get excited and eager to see the warriors Sokka picked out.

"I did.", Hakoda said, "But I'm a little worried, Sokka. Some of these men aren't exactly the 'warrior type'."

"What could you mean by that?", Danny asked.

"Oooh-whee!"

Danny, Jiraiya, and Naruto turn to see two Swamp Dwellers get off a boat. They sweat drop.

'_Sokka... Even though you have brilliant plans, but this is ridiculous!_', Jiraiya thought face palming.

'_Where are their pants?_', Danny and Naruto thought weirded out.

"This place ain't nothing like a swamp.", Due said as he points an accusing finger at a rock, "What you reckon that is, Tho? Some sort of Fire Nation exploding trap what eat ya?"

Danny, Naruto, and Jiraiya's sweat drops get even bigger.

'_Dumber than Naruto could ever be..._', Jiraiya though on the verge of crying from disappointment.

"It's just a rock, Due.", Tho said.

"Well, I'll be.", Due said scratching his head.

"Is it just me, or are those fellas a little loose in the leaf-hat?", Hakoda asked.

"It's not just you...", Jiraiya said.

"I just wish they would wear pants.", Bato said walking by.

"Pants are an illusion, and so is death.", Huu said in only a leaf skirt.

Jiraiya is on the verge of throwing up, Naruto faints, and Danny goes wide eyed with a hanging jaw.

"Can I have some Brain Bleach?", Danny asked.

Soon they hear and explosion from on of the boats. The Mechanist climbed out of a boat coughing. He was followed by Pipsqueak, The Duke, and Teo.

"Was that a new invention?", Sokka asked.

Everyone looked in interest at what could finally be useful for the invasion other than some smelly Swamp Dwellers.

"Yes, but unfortunately the incendiary capabilities of peanut sauce prove to be a failure.", The Mechanist said as Teo licked his fingers.

Everyone gives looks of disgust. Naruto is the only one who shows interest.

"You're making peanut sauce bombs?", Sokka asked.

"They're destructive.", Pipsqueak said.

"And delicious!", The Duke said.

Pipsqueak and The Duke lick the peanut sauce off themselves.

"Maybe I can use them for a prank when I get home...", Naruto said under his breath looking very mischievous and swiped a bag of Peanut Sauce Bombs when no one was looking.

"Where you able to complete work on the plans I send you?", Sokka asked.

"Yes, I was, and I think the Fire Nation will be quite surprised.", The Mechanist said.

Jiraiya found a small light of hope that this invasion plan was not gonna be a complete bust, mainly due to the Swamp Dwellers.

"Aang, my dad and I made this for you.", Teo said and handed Aang a present.

Aang opened it and it turned out to be a high tech, for the time, blue glider with a snack compartment.

"A new glider! This is amazing!", Aang said.

"And as a special feature, I added the snack compartment.", The Mechanist said.

"Oh... well, I'm sure that will come in handy.", Aang said.

* * *

_Later..._

Everyone was sitting in the crowd while Hakoda and Sokka were on the stage. Sokka had a big case of stage fright.

"Don't worry, you'll do great.", Hakoda said.

"Good morning everyone. Ahh!", Sokka as he walked forward and tripped.

Sokka picked up all of the scrolls before walking to the board and placing a scroll on the board. Jiraiya had his eyes half closed. He knew Sokka was too nervous to be doing this.

"Umm... so, as you know, today, we're invading the Fire Nation! I mean I know you know that because otherwise why else would you be here? *_Nervous laugh._* Uh anyway, the Fire Lord's palace is here. *_Realizes he turned to the wrong page and flips to find the correct one._* Uh nope, uh wait, uh wait... *_Runs into a picture of Naruto doing the Sexy Jutsu causing all the males to get small nosebleeds. Naruto snickers._* NARUTO! Uh wait, it's here, *_Finds the correct page._* and uh, there's an eclipse today and Aang's gonna fight the Fire Lord and the Firebenders won't have any fire to use so that's good for us! And... um... I'm sorry let me start at the beginning *_Starts talking rapidly._* Katara and I discovered Aang frozen in an iceberg, now I didn't like Aang at first but grew to love him over time, then we went to the Southern Air Temple where Aang used to live and then we met Suki, who's a Kyoshi warrior. She dressed me like a woman and then she kissed me, and then Aang's friend was a crazy old king and...", Sokka said.

Naruto was listening to what Sokka was saying about their adventures. Danny banged his head on the dirt. Jiraiya was pulling on his hair in frustration.

'_THIS IS NOT WHAT YOU DO A WAR MEETING! I'm going have to drill that in by the looks of it..._', Jiraiya thought and managed to regain his cool after he gained a bunch of stares.

"Wow, when he says the beginning he means the _beginning_ beginning.", Katara said.

"...and then Katara got Haru arrested and then now he's grown a mustache which if you look at him in the front row you can see it...", Sokka said but was cut off by Hakoda.

"Thank you, Sokka. It's okay why don't you take a break?", Hakoda said.

Sokka left the stage very disappointed.

"Let me just clarify a few points for everyone. Today, is the day of black sun, and I want to thank you all for your self-sacrifice, and your courage. There are two steps to the invasion, a naval stage, and then a land stage.", Hakoda said.

'_Now this is more like it._', Jiraiya thought.

'_Aww! Now it's boring!_', Naruto thought pouting, '_Everything is fun when Sokka does it!_'

"To gain sea access to the Fire Nation capital, we need to get past our first major obstacle here, The Great Gates of Azulon. Next, we hit the land, and we hit hard. We must fight past their battlements and secure the plaza tower. Once we do that, it's up to the Royal Palace. At that point, the eclipse will begin.", Hakoda said.

"Excuse me. The Boulder is confused. Isn't the point to invade _during_ the eclipse, when the Firebenders are powerless?", The Boulder said.

"The eclipse only lasts eight minutes, not enough time for the whole invasion. And the Royal Palace is heavily guarded by Firebenders. So that's where we'll need the eclipse's advantage the most. When this is finished, the Avatar will have defeated the Fire Lord. We will have control of the Fire Nation capital, and this war will be over!", Hakoda said and everyone cheered... well almost everyone... Naruto was asleep.

* * *

_Later in the ocean..._

Bato was looking through his telescope as he spotted the Great Gates of Azulon.

"There they are, the Great Gates of Azulon.", Hakoda said.

"I don't see any gates.", Katara said.

"They concealed them in the water...", Jiraiya said.

"Katara, you and the Swampbenders whip up a fog cover.", Hakoda said and Katara and the Swampbenders do just that, "Good work-"

Jiraiya strikes a pose and gives a large cheesy grin.

"I'm the hermit of Mount Myoboku. That is right. It is I, the Toad Mountain Sage, Jiraiya.", Jiraiya crowed.

A few crickets chirp and Naruto face palms. He walked up behind Jiraiya and made a hand sign. Hakoda looked curious.

"Secret Finger Jutsu!", Naruto shouted and shoved his fingers up Jiraiya's backside.

Jiraiya went wide eyed and then gave a constipated look. Hakoda sweat dropped.

"ONE THOUSAND YEARS OF DEATH!", Naruto shouted sending Jiraiya to the other side of the boat.

Hakoda looked at Naruto.

"Naruto!", Jiraiya yelled, "Stop doing that!"

"Then stop being a lousy sage!", Naruto shouted.

"Naruto. We don't attack allies. That could create a small rift in the invasion, giving a weak spot. We all need to be on good terms.", Hakoda said.

Naruto started pouting with his arms crossed. Hakoda returned his focus on the intrusion.

"Keep it up, we're almost through!", Hakoda said.

Soon an alarm went off.

"Everyone below deck!", Hakoda said and approached Sokka as everyone went below deck, "Let's hope your invention works."

* * *

_In the subs..._

"You've really outdone yourself this time, son.", Hakoda said.

"I never seen underwater like this before!", Danny said in awe.

"Same here. I always thought it was impossible to create these tin cans.", Naruto said receiving a slap from Jiraiya.

"Yeah, congratulations, Sokka. You managed to invent a worse way of travel than flying.", Toph said feeling sea sick.

"Helmet?", The Duke asked handing it over.

Toph takes the helmet and barfs in it.

"Well, I just came up with the idea. The Mechanist did all the work.", Sokka said.

"Now don't sell yourself short, my boy. It was your idea to use Waterbending to make the subs sink and float, brilliant!", The Mechanist said and showed them the plans for the subs.

The plans were drawn so poorly, Jiraiya, Danny, and Naruto were wanting to remove their eyes from their sockets.

"Oh man! That's very crude! Dash can draw better than you!", Danny said.

"Yeah! I can draw my backside a lot better than you can draw an air filled tin can!", Naruto said.

"Hey!", Sokka whined.

"Though your original designs were a bit difficult to decipher. Unfortunately there is one problem I couldn't fix.", The Mechanist said, "The subs have a limited air supply. Before we land on the beaches, we'll need to resurface."

* * *

_Later above water..._

The Duke was washing out his helmet by swishing the water around inside repeatingly. Everyone else was stretching.

"So, this is it huh?", Aang asked who now had a shaved head.

"Are you ready for the Fire Nation to know the Avatar is alive?", Sokka asked.

"I'm ready.", Aang said and shakes hands with Sokka.

"I hope you kick some serious Fire Lord butt, Twinkle Toes.", Toph said.

"Everyone listen up.", Hakoda said, "The next time we resurface, it'll be on the beaches. So stay alert, and fight smart. Now break times over, back in the subs."

Everyone but Aang and Katara went back in. Naruto decided to be funny and use a Jutsu that he learned from Jiraiya... The Transparency Jutsu. After placing it on himself, he jumped on to the water ready to run on it.

"Katara/Aang, I...", Aang and Katara said.

"You go first.", Aang said.

"We've been through so many things together, and I've seen you grow up so much. You're not that little goofy kid I found in the iceberg anymore. I guess what I'm trying to say is, I'm really proud of you.", Katara said causing Aang to blush.

"Everything's gonna be different after today, isn't it.", Aang said.

"Yes, it is.", Katara said.

"What if... what if I don't come back?", Aang asked.

"Aang, don't say that, of course you'll-", Katara started and Aang kissed her.

Katara blushes as Aang flies off on his glider.

"Katara, what are you doing? It's time to submerge.", Sokka yelled.

"What? Right, I'm on it.", Katara said and jumped on Appa's back.

Katara Waterbended a helmet around Appa to keep the air in as they went underwater.

* * *

_In the air with Aang..._

Aang was flying above the Firenation when his stomach growled. He opened the snake compartment and ate some nuts.

"What do you know? It _did_ come in handy.", Aang said.

* * *

_With the subs..._

"Everyone in position. Earthbenders, into your tanks. This is gonna be a rough ride.", Hakoda said.

Toph and other Earthbenders climb down a ladder in the sub and get ready. An alarm goes off as the subs approach the gate. Several harpoons are launched at the subs, but most miss. One hits, causing a leak which is quickly sealed by a Foggy Swampbender turning the water to ice, and pulls the attached sub out of the water. Katara quickly responds by piloting Appa out of the water and using Waterbending to slice through the chain, dropping the sub back down.

Naruto jumps on top of the wall and releases the Jutsu. He smirks like a fox and prepares a few Kunais.

Underwater, Hakoda was looking through a telescope.

"Ready the torpedo.", Hakoda said and everyone readied an ice covered one, "LAUNCH!"

The Waterbenders launched it with their Waterbending and made the grates open up. The subs go through the newly made holes.

The Earthbenders were with or in the tanks and mixed in with some warriors and Swampbenders. Sokka and Toph were among them.

The subs emerge from the water and become barraged by missiles. The Subs open up and the tanks emerge from the subs, followed by the others. The battle commences as they make their way inland, destroying battlements as they go. Earthbenders use rocks provided by a truck containing many rocks. Appa arrives and Katara jumps off as Fire Nation tanks appear. Teo is inside one of the Earthbender tanks and makes it destroy a battlement by crushing it. Another tank lifts its front up to slam down and crush a Fire Nation tank. More Fire Nation tanks arrive as the army pushes on. The Swampbenders use water provided to destroy enemy tanks.

"We're a man down. Where in tarnation is Huu?", Tho asked annoyed.

Suddenly a large seaweed monster emerges from the water and starts picking up tanks and tossing them.

"Hey Huu! Where you been?", Due said as he waved.

Huu opens up the chest of the monster from the inside smiling.

"Communin' with nature. Takes a while to collect this much seaweed.", Huu said and closes the sea weed to stop a fire blast.

Naruto was tossing a barrage of Kunais and Shurikens while jumping all around the walls, confusing the Fire Nation soldiers of where he lands. Suddenly they are surround by by Narutos and gasp.

"Show no mercy boys!", Naruto commanded the clones.

The clones cheered and started beating up the soldiers causing the soldiers to scream from the overwhelming numbers.

Danny floated up behind a group of soldiers in his ghost form. He tapped them on the shoulders and the turned around to gasp as Danny floated there.

"Boo...", Danny said with a humorous smile.

"AHHHHHH!", The Fire Nation Soldiers screamed and ran away while dropping their weapons.

Danny laughed and slapped his knee.

Jiraiya was surrounded by several Firebenders. He smirked as he felt a plan bubbling.

"You guys want to know why I'm the Legendary Toad Sannin?", Jiraiya asked smirking.

"Shut up old man!", One Firebender shouted.

"I will show you why...", Jiraiya said as he bit his thumb and jumped into the air, "Ninja Art Summoning: Bring Down the House Jutsu!"

Gamabunta appeared in a puff of smoke and landed on top of some buildings and some Firebenders. The ones not crushed screamed and ran away. Jiraiya laughed.

"**JIRAIYA!**", Gamabunta screamed, "**WHAT IT MEANING OF THIS?!**"

Jiraiya gulped and chuckled.

"Want to kick some butt?", Jiraiya asked hesitantly.

"**Oh we can do that. But afterwards, your in so much trouble for summoning me near an ocean!**", Gamabunta said as he scratched a bit.

"Well then... let's go.", Jiraiya said and road Gamabunta through out the Fire Nation, knocking down battlements.

Soon a small army of Firebenders on rhinos approach the Water Tribe Warriors and shoot fire balls at them. Sokka disarms one rhino and kicks off it's rider and rides it.

"Dad, look out!", Sokka screamed.

Hakoda grunts as he deflects some fire balls with his shield. He disarms a soldier and quickly defeats the other few that surround him. He goes off and joins up with Sokka. The vehicle full of rocks for Earthbenders is destroyed. Huu, inside the sea weed monster, keeps on destroying more Fire Nation tanks. An Earthbender tank is destroyed by a battlement from the cliff.

"Sokka, we've gotta take out those battlements! It's our only chance.", Hakoda said.

"I've got an idea.", Sokka said.

* * *

Sokka, Hakoda, Naruto, Katara and Danny ride the armored Appa to some battlements. Sokka draws his sword and slices a battlement's missile launcher off. Hakoda throws a few smoke bombs into another. Naruto throws a few Shurikens into the same battlement, jamming the missile launcher. Danny melts the Shuriken in place with Ectoplasm to keep it jammed. Katara freezes another battlement and the workers inside.

Soon Appa lands and everyone jumps off.

"You four take out that battlement. I got this one. Watch each other's backs.", Hakoda said and dashed off to another battlement.

Sokka, Katara, Danny, and Naruto break into their battlement. Naruto throws a few colored smoke bombs, giving Sokka the chance to cut the launcher up and Katara to freeze the worker inside. Danny then knocks the worker out. The four run out as the battlement explodes.

They see Hakoda clime into his battlement from the roof and hear a bunch beating up from inside. They then hear the launcher explode and Hakoda comes out in massive pain.

"Dad?!", Katara and Sokka yell.

Sokka, Katara, Danny, and Naruto run to Hakoda to help him on to Appa and fly him to the edge of the battle field. Katara then precedes to heal Hakoda's wounds.

"How does that feel, dad?", Katara asked.

"Ah, a little, better. I need, to get back to the troops. Ahhh!", Hakoda said but is too weak to help.

"You're hurt, badly. You can't fight anymore.", Katara said.

Danny forms some ice on his hand and helps relieve some of the pain.

"Everyone's counting on me to lead this mission Katara, I won't let them down. Ahh!", Hakoda said.

"I may sound like a hypocrite, but you need to heal until you can actually move.", Naruto said.

Danny shoots Naruto a raised eyebrow and Naruto shakes his head and gesturing that Danny should continue helping Katara by placing ice on the parts of the wounds that have to be healed next.

"Can't you heal him any faster?", Sokka asked.

"I'm doing everything I can.", Katara said.

"I'll do it.", Sokka said.

Naruto looks at Sokka in confusion.

"No offense Sokka, but you're not exactly Mr. Healing Hands.", Katara said.

"No. I'll lead the invasion force.", Sokka said.

"Don't be crazy Sokka.", Katara said.

"Did you get into Pervy Sage's sake?!", Naruto asked in shock, "Or are you just plain stupid?"

"No I did not, so be quiet Naruto! Maybe I am a little crazy, but the eclipse is about to start and we need to be up that volcano by the time it does.", Sokka said putting on his wolf helmet.

"You can do this. I'm proud of you son.", Hakoda said.

"I still think you're crazy, but I'm proud of you too.", Katara said.

"Yeah sibling love. If you need me I will be over there, barfing.", Danny said pointing his thumb in some random direction and gets slapped by Katara as Naruto snickered.

"I'm coming so I can make more Fire Nation Losers wet their pants!", Naruto said jumping around.

Sokka and Naruto hop on Appa.

"Yip yip.", Sokka said making Appa fly to the main battle zone.

Appa flies closer to the ground and Sokka sees a mess of various battle parts like gears, spears, what's left of tanks, etc. Naruto hops off Appa and onto the ground.

"Listen up, everyone. I want the tanks in wedge formation. Warriors and Benders in the middle. We're taking that tower, and heading for the royal palace.", Sokka shouted.

"On it captain ice wolf!", Naruto said mock saluting Sokka with a cheesy grin.

Sokka's eye winces at Naruto's nickname for him. Everyone gets in formation, except Naruto who wants to sneak past the tower, despite being highly noticeable.

'_How he can even use stealth, I don't know. Hopefully he doesn't mess anything up._', Sokka thought.

"Charge!", Sokka screamed and everyone did so.

* * *

_With Aang..._

Aang is flying near the Firelord's palace to see that no one is running about in the streets.

"That's strange.", Aang said.

Soon Aang busts down the Firelord's palace doors and takes a fighting stance.

"The Avatar is back!"

Aang sees that no one is home.

"Hello? Anyone home?"

Soon Aang busted down the thrown room door and saw no one was there as well. Aang fell to the ground.

"No!", Aang said, "No! No! No! Firelord Oazi! Where are you?!", Aang screamed.

* * *

.

* * *

.

* * *

The moon moves very slowly in front of the sun. Everyone was still battling. Sokka smiles as he sees his plan working so far. He smiles even more when he sees his dad walking. Jiraiya was still smashing things with Gamabunta's help. Naruto was having fun using the One Thousand Years of Death on several soldiers.

Soon Gamabunta launched Jiraiya off his back and in front of Team Avatar. After that, Gamabunta left to put some Anti-itch on. Danny helped the Pervy-Sage up.

"Dad! You're on your feet again.", Sokka shouted.

"Thanks to your sister and friend. I'm in no shape to fight, but maybe there's some way I can help.", Hakoda said.

"Everything's going smoothly and the eclipse hasn't even kicked in yet.", Sokka said.

"Let's hope our luck holds out.", Hakoda said as Katara stared off into the distance, "Katara, you seem distracted. Is something wrong?"

"Yeah. Is that... is that _Aang_?", Katara asked as Aang was flying in closer.

"What?!", Sokka asked.

Everyone runs over as Aang lands.

"Please tell me you're here because the Fire Lord turned out to be a big wimp and you didn't even need the eclipse to take him down.", Sokka said.

Naruto snickered as in his mind played a scene that involved a chibi version of Oazi, that was a baby, and a chibi Aang that sung the baby Oazi a lullaby. Aang instantly won when Oazi fell asleep.

Danny pictured Aang beating up Oazi, who was behaving like the Box Ghost, and snickered.

Jiraiya pictured Oazi fainting from Aang tossing a Make-Out book at Oazi's head.

"He wasn't home. No one was. The entire palace city is abandoned.", Aang said.

"They knew.", Sokka said.

"It's over. The Fire Lord is probably long-gone; far away on some remote island where he'll be safe during the eclipse.", Aang said.

"No. My instincts tell me he wouldn't go too far. He would have a secret bunker; somewhere he could go and be safe during the siege but still be close enough to lead his nation.", Sokka said.

"Well that is pretty logical. The Leaf Village has a similar thing. It was put into use when Orochimaru attacked. It was also used in the Shinobi Wars.", Jiraiya said.

"If it's an underground secret bunker we're looking for, I'm just the girl to find it.", Toph said.

"The mechanist gave me this timing device. It looks like we've got about ten minutes until the full eclipse. Ten minutes to find the Fire Lord.", Sokka said.

"It's called a count down timer...", Danny said.

"What ever ghost boy...", Sokka said.

"We can still do this. We can still win the day.", Aang said.

"Wait! If they knew we were coming it could all be a trap.-", Katara said.

"That's also true. Most enemies bait their targets by using the element of surprise against them. And how I know that, I pranked several times to know that. I even used in on the Old Man...", Naruto said snickering at the memory of using the Sexy Jutsu on the Third.

"Maybe we should use the time we have left to make sure we all get out of here safely.", Katara finished after slapping Naruto upside the head for interrupting.

"Everyone who's here today came prepared to risk everything for this mission. They know what's at stake. If there's still a chance and there's still hope, I think they would want Aang to go for it.", Hakoda said.

"What do you think? You're the one that has to face the Fire Lord. Whatever you decide, I'm with you.", Sokka said.

"I've gotta try.", Aang said.

* * *

_Later at the volcano's side..._

"Do you feel anything down there?", Aang asked as Toph stomped on to the ground, creating vibrations for her to 'see'.

"Yep. There are natural tunnels criss-crossing through the inside of the volcano.", Toph said then dug her hands into the earth.

"Anything else? Is there a structure somewhere?", Sokka asked.

"There is something big, dense and made of metal deep in the heart of the volcano.", Toph said.

"Sounds like a secret bunker to me.", Sokka said causing Jiraiya to roll his eyes.

Toph makes a tunnel entrance into the volcano. Sokka, Toph, Naruto, and Danny jump in (well fly in in Danny's case).

"Stay safe. We'll be back soon.", Aang said to Appa, Momo, and Katara.

Aang enters and catches up to the others.

"This way! That one's a dead end!", Toph said pointing down one of the tunnels and runs down said tunnel.

"What would we do without you?", Naruto asked.

"Perish in burning hot magma.", Toph stated blandly.

Everyone but Toph and Aang cringes at the magma.

"Yeah, pretty much.", Sokka said blushing as he observed the magma.

Soon they come to a chamber where there are several vents where magma erupts.

"The tunnel continues on the other side and it leads right to the bunker.", Toph said.

"We'll have to be fast, but careful.", Sokka said as Naruto starts darting across the magma field but runs back to the start as a small eruption happens.

Aang uses Airbending to solidify the eruption.

"How is _that_ careful?", Aang asked.

"I was wrong. We need to be fast, careful and lucky.", Sokka said eyeing Naruto who was standing there sheepishly.

They all then start running/flying/leaping through the magma field, almost getting hit by the eruptions. They all stop at a ledge.

"There's no floor. It's just a river of lava.", Sokka said.

"No problem for me.", Danny said and flies across the river.

"Maybe I can show you guys a trick...", Naruto said and used Chakra to run on the walls and then the ceiling to the other side.

Sokka eyes the two slightly annoyed. Aang opens his glider.

"Climb aboard and hold on tight.", Aang said.

Sokka and Toph scream in fear as they ride on top of Aang's glider to the other side. Soon everyone makes it to a large metal dome.

"That's some door!", Sokka said.

Toph knocks on the door and backs up.

"Not a problem.", Toph said and uses Metalbending to make an opening in the door.

"I am so glad we added you to the group!", Sokka said.

* * *

Soon the group comes to a room and run into a Fire Nation official. They look at him with glares and ready to attack.

"The Fire Lord's chamber is that way, down the hall, to the left, and up the stairs, you can't miss it!", The official said.

The group smiles.

"Thanks!", Aang said and they run off in said direction.

Sokka pulls out the count down timer and checks it.

"Only thirty seconds until the total eclipse.", Sokka said.

They come to a large set of doors and stop.

"I'm ready. I'm ready to face the Fire Lord.", Aang said.

"Well let's do this!", Naruto said but gets shut up by Danny's annoyed glare.

Aang blasts the door down with Airbending to find Azula in the room instead of Oazi. Everyone, especially Naruto is caught off guard.

"So, you are alive after all. I had a hunch that you survived. But it doesn't matter. I've known about the invasion for months.", Azula said.

"So the Fire Lord is a woman?!", Naruto shouted.

Azula glares at Naruto and makes him yelp.

"I'm a princess NOT a prince you moron!", Azula said.

"I'M NOT A MORON!", Naruto shouted.

"Where is he? Where's the Fire Lord?", Aang asked.

"You mean I'm not good enough for you? You're hurting my feelings.", Azula said in a mocking tone.

Naruto growls.

"CUT IT OUT WILL YOU! I JUST WANT TO WATCH AANG KICK THAT LAME FIRE LORD'S BUTT TO THE VILLAGE HIDDEN IN THE SAND!", Naruto yelled getting very impatient.

Danny then started restraining Naruto. Azula glared even harder at Naruto and scratched her throne. She manages to regain her cool.

"Stop wasting our time and give us the information. You're powerless right now, so you're in no position to refuse.", Sokka said.

Azula gets up and walks forward a bit.

"And stick to the truth. I'll be able to tell if you're lying.", Toph said.

"Are you sure? I'm a pretty good liar. I am a four-hundred foot tall purple platypus bear with pink horns and silver wings.", Azula said without hesitation.

"Okay, you're good, I admit it.", Toph said trapping Azula with Earthbending, "But you ought to consider telling the truth anyway!"

The prison Toph made crumbles, shocking everyone.

"When I left Ba Sing Se I brought home some souvenirs: Dai Li Agents!", Azula said.

Two Dai Li agents descend into the room. Aang sends an air swipe at them with his glider; however, the agents quickly conjure up an earth wall that blocks the attack. Danny turns invisible and runs up to one agent and tries to punch him, but the agent punches Danny back, sending him to the ground making him visible again.

'_This is new... They found a bunch of weirdos to join them..._', Azula thought.

Aang bursts through the stone wall the agents had created and the team runs toward the Fire Nation princess. A stone column erupts from the surface, which Aang managed to dodge. Toph bended two stone slabs and sending the agents toward the two sidewalls of the room. The agents each land on one sidewall and send two earth pillars straight at Toph, who conjures two earth walls to block their attacks. She then proceeds to send a stream of earth at Azula, who nimbly back-flips onto the throne after being pushed back by the stream. She smirks as she lands.

Naruto comes up from behind and readies a familiar hand sign.

"LEAF VILLAGE SECRET FINGER JUTSU!", Naruto shouted and shoved his fingers up Azula's butt.

Azula looked very uncomfortable and growls.

"ON THOUSAND YEARS OF DEATH!", Naruto finished.

Azula was launched into the air and was rescued by a Dai Li Agent.

'_That little annoying brat dare touches Fire Nation Royalty in the unspeakable area?! He will pay!_', Azula thought bitterly.

Aang races toward her, an agent following close behind. He looks up to catch sight of the agent rocketing along a wall. The agent lands before him and builds up an earth wall which Aang breaks through. He sends an air blast at Azula, who manages to slip away as the blast destroys the throne. Aang attempts the knock her down by sending an air swipe, however, Azula avoids his attack, acutely leaping and flipping between two metal beams. She lands on the ground deftly and continues running away.

Aang sends another air swipe at her only to miss her yet again. Azula slides down a stone pillar created earlier by a Dai Li agent. She flips onto one of the stone walls Toph conjured up to protect herself before and jumps onto the other one before landing on the ground again. She begins running toward a stone wall. A Dai Li agent slides down a stone column to the floor where he then launches Azula into the air by bending an earth pillar below her feet. Sokka climbs through a hole in the stone wall. Azula hovers inches close to Sokka as she jumps over him with an evil smirk. Sokka drools at this.

"Alright you crazy rat, now your gonna get it!", Naruto shouted and made another hand sign, "SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!"

The room was filled by a sea of orange. Azula stood there impressed. The Dai Li Agents attacked the clones with Earthbending, making them disappear in a puff of smoke.

'_I see... They are extremely weak... But got to give him credit though._', Azula thought.

After several were dispersed, they saw one clone forming something in the original's hand... Th clone dispersed after it was finished and Naruto ran up to Azula with the sphere in hand.

"RASENGAN!", Naruto shouted and was about to slam it into Azula but was blocked by the Dai Li's Earthbending.

The Rasengan drilled through the rock instead. Azula looked in mild interest and runs off. Everyone chases after her.

"I can't pin her down! She's too quick!", Aang said.

Azula races through a door, entering a tunnel. A Dai Li agent follows close behind, Earthbending a stone wall to block the entrance way. He proceeds to run after the princess. Aang bursts the wall and chases them. The Dai Li agent is suddenly pushed over by a stone column that jutted out from the side of tunnel's wall. A hole appears and Toph emerges from it. The agent lands into a crevice of a nearby metal beam and prepares to attack Toph only for the blind Earthbender to destroy his rock gloves and Metalbend the grooves of the beam together, trapping him. She and Aang continue chasing Azula. Naruto was crawling on the ceiling planing to tackle Azula from above. Danny was invisible flying after Azula with an Ecto Blast ready. Sokka quickly runs up to them.

"Wait! Aang! Toph! Danny! Naruto! Stop attacking! Don't you see what she's doing? She's just playing with us. She's not even trying to win this fight!", Sokka exclaimed.

Naruto growled in irritation.

"What kind of person would do that?!", Naruto shouted.

"Reminds me of Vlad...", Danny said thinking of the times Vlad had used similar tactics.

"Not true. I'm giving it my all.", Azula said.

"Yeah right you spoiled princess!", Naruto shouted and dropped from the ceiling to tackle Azula.

Azula side steps and Naruto face plants into the ground.

"You're trying to keep us here and waste all our time!", Toph said.

"Um, right, I think your friend just said that, genius. And since you can't see, I should tell you I'm rolling my eyes.", Azula said rolling her eyes in disgust.

"I'll roll your whole head!", Toph shouted.

"She's just baiting you again.", Sokka said.

"Okay, so what do we do, just ignore her?", Aang asked.

"Yes. We need to ignore the Fire Nation's own royal spoiled brat...", Danny said causing Azula to glare a bit at Danny.

"We just have to get out of here and find the Fire Lord on our own somehow.", Sokka said.

"It's a trap. Don't say I didn't warn you.", Azula said.

"Like I care... I messed with traps all the time. If you want I can put up a trap right now...", Naruto said thinking of a devious idea that would 'have the princess crying to her mom and/or dad'.

"Ignore!", Sokka said.

"So, Sokka's your name, right? My favorite prisoner used to mention you all the time.", Azula said.

Sokka stops walking.

"She was convinced you were going to come rescue her. Of course you never came, and she gave up on you.", Azula said.

Sokka starts shedding some tears and charges at Azula.

"Come and get it.", Azula said.

Naruto growls at Azula for toying with Sokka's emotions and balls up his fists. Sokka charges at Azula even more and pins her to a wall.

"Don't make me tear you limb by limb for hurting my friend!", Naruto shouted and got restrained by Danny.

"Cool it hot shot.", Danny warned.

"Where is Suki?!", Sokka asked.

"Where's Suki?! Answer me!", Sokka said as Azula remained silent.

"Sokka, she won't talk.", Aang said grabbing Sokka's shoulder.

"Where are you keeping her?", Sokka asked.

Soon a sound of Firebending erupts from another room making Azula smirk.

"Oh, sounds like the Firebending's back on.", Azula said.

Azula Firebends her blue fire and makes Sokka jump away. She starts darting down a hall.

"Dad's all the way at the end of the hall then down a secret stairway on the left. I'm sure he'd be more than happy to see you now.", Azula said and starts running again.

"HOLD IT!", Naruto screamed and chased after her, ready to beat her up.

A few seconds later Naruto returns completely singed and is looking irritated. Toph face palms.

"You are such an idiot...", Toph said.

"I fell for it! I used up all our time.", Sokka said.

"It's not your fault, Sokka. Azula was ready for us. She had every move planned out.", Toph said.

"And now it's too late.", Sokka said.

"Maybe it's not too late. The eclipse is over. But I can face the Fire Lord anyway.", Aang said.

"No. I don't think that's a good idea.", Sokka said.

"But I'm ready! I came here with a job to do and everyone's counting on me.", Aang said.

"The Fire Lord knew we were coming this time. We thought we had surprise on our side but we didn't. It just wasn't our day. What we need to do now is go and help our friends.", Toph said.

"I guess you guys are right.", Aang said.

* * *

_With Katara, Bato, Jiraiya, Hakoda, and the Mechanist..._

"What should we do, Hakoda? Shouldn't something have happened by now?", Bato asked.

"I don't know.", Hakoda said, "But now that the eclipse is over, I expect we're going to see some Firebenders any minute."

"Well that's just really great...", Jiraiya said sarcastically.

Bato looks up and suddenly becomes alarmed. Everyone looks up to see large Hot Air Balloons rising into the sky. This alarms everyone else too.

"Oh this is really perfect...", Jiraiya said in even more venomous sarcasm.

"My own invention. Oh, this is terrible!", The Mechanist.

Jiraiya face palms.

"I'm not even gonna ask.", Jiraiya said.

Teo lays a hand on his father's shoulder to comfort him.

"They're back!", Katara shouted.

Appa lands and everyone looks in dismay.

"It was all a trap! Azula knew we were coming and she's plotted out every move!", Sokka said getting off Appa, "We've just got to get to the beach as fast as we can. If we can make it to the submarines, maybe we can get away safely."

"They've got air power, but so do I! I'm gonna do what I can to slow them down.", Aang said and rides his glider to the Air Ships.

"Appa, you and I can help too.", Katara said hoping on Appa.

"Finally something I can do!", Danny shouted and flies off after the Air Ships.

Danny finds an Air Ship and turns it completely intangible, making every soldier land in the ocean. He snickered at the priceless looks on their faces.

"On to the next one...", Danny said and flew after another.

Aang spins his glider and rips two holes in an Air Ship. Katara and Appa come up to another one. Katara uses Waterbending to slice it in half. Soon a fire blast hits Appa's armor making him grunt. Katara makes a Water Shield to protect Appa.

Danny turns intangible to avoid another on coming blast. As soon as he becomes tangible, another flies past him, tearing off his HAZMAT suit leaving him only in his boxers. Danny screams in embarrassment and covers himself.

"Why does this always happen?!", Danny screamed.

The Fire Nation laugh at Danny's half naked state. Naruto snickers at Danny's situation. Danny turns invisible out of severe embarrassment.

"We can't keep then all back! There's too many of them!", Katara said.

"Yes let's go back! I don't want to be naked!", Danny shouted.

"Let's join the others!", Aang said dodging another fireball.

* * *

They soon rejoin everyone at the cliffs. Danny stays invisible to avoid getting weird looks.

"Try and find cover! I think we're about to see some bombs!", Sokka yelled.

Toph Earthbends a ceiling overhead. The Air Ships release the bombs over head. One bomb lands very near the earth ceiling, causing it to start crumbling. Toph props it up by bending two earth columns to support it. The Air Ships pass the tower...

"Why aren't they turning around to attack us again?", Katara asked.

"They're heading for the beach...", Naruto said and pictured a chibi Fire Nation army enjoying themselves at the beach and having fun in the sun.

"They're gonna destroy the submarines!", Aang said in alarm, busting Naruto's bubble.

"How are we all going to escape?", Sokka asked hopelessly.

"We're not.", Hakoda said as Bato helped him up.

"Then our only choice is to stand and fight. We have the Avatar, we could still win!", Sokka said.

"Yes, with the Avatar we could still win. On another day.", Hakoda said.

"You kids have to leave. You have to escape on Appa together.", Jiraiya finished.

"What?! Pervy Sage!", Naruto shouted.

"We can't leave you behind! We won't leave anyone behind!", Katara said.

"You're our only chance in the long run. You and Sokka have to go with Aang somewhere safe. It's the only way to keep hope alive.", Hakoda said.

"The youngest of our group should go with you. The adults will stay behind and surrender. We'll be prisoners, but we'll all survive this battle.", Bato said.

"But Pervy Sage was gonna help me teach Sokka how to be a Ninja!", Naruto said very loudly.

"Naruto. Not all promises can be kept. You can do it. Even though you might get something wrong on accident. I want to at least know my student survived. I can't risk what happened to your dad again.", Jiraiya said, "He would have my head if he were to walk out of his grave if you didn't survive and I did nothing about it."

"I've got some experience with the Fire Nation prisons. It's not going to be easy, but we'll get by.", Tyro said.

"They're at the beach already!", Sokka said.

* * *

The Mechanist, with help of Toph's Earthbending, loads Teo into Appa's saddle.

"Bye, son.", The Mechanist said hugging his son.

"Bye, Dad. I'm really proud of you.", Teo said.

Pipsqueak helped The Duke into the saddle.

"I'll miss you, Pipsqueak.", The Duke said.

"Take care, The Duke.", Pipsqueak said.

"We'll be back for you, Dad.", Haru said hugging his dad.

"If we don't escape on our own first.", Tyro said.

Haru bows to Tyro and gets on Appa.

"We lost today, but we've never been this close.", Hakoda said kneeling to his children, "We tasted victory, and that counts for something."

"We'll miss you, Dad.", Katara said.

Both Katara and Sokka hug Hakoda.

"Bye, Dad. We won't be apart for too long this time. I promise.", Sokka said.

"Be careful you Knucklehead. I still don't want your dad to kill me for you killing yourself when I wasn't around.", Jiraiya said.

"Why would I kill myself?", Naruto asked.

"Your stupidity tends to be the number one way kids die. Your lucky Nine Tails keeps that from happening. Just behave yourself.", Jiraiya said, "And don't forget to pick up on some hot ladies."

Naruto's jaw drops and turns red.

"PERVY SAGE! THAT'S JUST WRONG YOU DIRTY OLD SKIRT CHASER!", Naruto shouted.

Naruto hops on Appa quickly as Jiraiya chuckles at Naruto's reaction. Danny calmly gets on Appa thinking about what his family might be thinking about.

Aang sits on Appa's head wipes away some tears.

"Thank you all for being so brave and so strong. I'm gonna make this up to you.", Aang said.

Appa moans and takes off with everyone that got into the saddle.

"I know just the place for us to go where we'll be safe for a while. The Western Air Temple!", Aang said.

Appa flies away in the distance. A war balloon approaches from behind. Zuko is the only one on the balloon.


	8. The Western Air Temple

**Binas:** Now here's what the Zuko fans have been waiting for. Sorry, I'm not a Zutara fan. I'm a Kataang fan. Besides, I try to stick to canon anyways possible.

I'm gonna try to change this just a bit from the canon. So wish me luck.

Some character will have more or less interaction from here on so please don't think they died between chapters unless it is said in the story.

* * *

.

* * *

Walking.

The kids that escaped the Invasion were now walking to the Western Air Temple. They were all tired and exhausted.

"This is humiliating.", Katara said.

"You mean getting thoroughly spanked by the Fire Nation or having to walk all the way to the Western Air Temple?", Sokka asked.

"Getting spanked.", Naruto said.

"Walking to the temple.", Danny said.

"Both.", Katara said.

"Sorry guys, but Appa gets tired carrying all these people.", Aang said.

"I wonder how the rest of the troops are.", Teo said.

"They're probably on their way to a prison. Seems like my dad just got out and now he's going back in.", Haru said.

"I miss Pipsqueak.", The Duke said.

"I miss everyone I knew.", Danny said.

"I miss the pervert. He was like an uncle to me.", Naruto said.

"I miss not having blisters on my feet.", Sokka said.

"We did not need to know that.", Naruto said disgusted.

Toph stomps her foot down and smiles.

"Hey, we're here! I can feel it!", Toph said.

"Uhhh... I think your feet need their eyes checked.", Katara said.

"No, she's right. We are here!", Aang said.

"Wow... it's amazing!", Toph said.

"COOL!", Naruto said dashing off to the distance and off the cliff, or they so thought.

"UGH! That little idiot is gonna get himself killed!", Sokka complained.

"No I'm not!", Naruto shouted, "And to tell you you should really see it from this point of view! It's awesome!"

* * *

_Later in the temple..._

"It's so different from the Northern Air Temple. I wonder if there are any secret rooms.", Teo said.

"Let's go check it out!", Haru said.

Teo and Haru are about to wonder off. Aang was about to join them but is stopped.

"You guys go. I think we need to talk about some things.", Katara said.

"I'll race you, Duke.", Teo said riding off.

"I told you, it's _The _Duke!", The Duke said annoyed running after him.

"Why can't I go?", Aang asked.

"We need to decide what we're gonna do now, and since you're the Avatar, maybe you should be a part of this.", Katara said.

"Fair enough. So, what's the new plan?", Aang said sitting down.

"Well, if you ask me, the new plan is the old plan! You just need to master all four elements and confront the Fire Lord before the comet comes.", Sokka said.

"Oh, yeah. That's great, no problem. I'll just do that.", Aang said sarcastically.

"Aang, no one said it's going to be easy.", Katara said.

"She's right."

Everyone turns around to see Naruto playing dress up with the old orange and yellow robes meant for the students.

"I decided to wear these until my clothes are done drying.", Naruto said pointing to his track suit which had water dripping.

"Uh... Naruto. You do realize those were for the girls and this temple was inhabited by the girls?", Aang said.

Naruto went wide eyed and screamed.

"NOOOOO! This is awful! I'm cross dressing!", Naruto screamed and ran off to make the outfit he was wearing more manly.

Everyone sweat dropped at the sight. Sokka dropped his head.

"I can't believe he's gonna be teaching me.", Sokka said.

"Now as I was going to say, it's not even possible! Where am I supposed to get a Firebending teacher?", Aang said.

"We could look for Jeong Jeong!", Katara said.

"Yeah... right. Like we'll ever run into Jeong Jeong again.", Aang said.

"Who's... oh, never mind. If it's important I'll find out.", Toph said.

"Oh well, guess we can't come up with anybody. Why don't we just take a nice tour around the temple?", Aang said before flying off with Momo.

"What's up with him?", Toph asked.

"There's gotta be someone who can teach him Firebending.", Sokka said.

"Back!", Naruto proclaimed with a more manly version of the robes.

He had torn of the skirt and used one of the sashes he found in place of it to make a belt. All they could say was, he could at least make almost anything work for a decent outfit.

"Now time for you to train. Hope you remembered what those scrolls said...", Naruto said dragging Sokka off by the belt.

Sokka yelped and squirmed as he was dragged away.

"Let go! I want to live!", Sokka screamed.

* * *

_Later..._

Sokka managed to 'take a small break' from Naruto's crazy training. There was one condition, he had to take Naruto with him to prevent him from 'burning Sokka's clothes and forcing him into a girly Airbender robe'. They were riding Appa with Katara, Danny, and Toph, pursuing Aang, who was on his glider with Momo flying nearby.

"Aang, can we talk about you learning Firebending now?", Katara asked.

"What? The wind is too loud in my ears! Check out this loop!", Aang said and did a loop.

"Aang, I think we should be making some plans about our future!", Sokka shouted.

Soon they all landed and Aang looks happy.

"Okay, we can do that while I show you the giant Pai Sho table! Oh, you're gonna love the all-day echo chamber!", Aang said.

"I think that'll have to wait.", Toph said pointing.

Appa moves out of the way to reveal Zuko. Majority of Team Avatar growls, except for Danny and Naruto. Naruto looks at Zuko thinking he's friendly. Danny is just confused why they were growling. The ones that growled, get ready to attack.

"Hello... Zuko here.", Zuko said said waving.

"Hi! I'm Naruto Uzumaki! I am going to be the greatest Hokage ever! Believe it!", Naruto proclaimed while getting into Zuko's face.

Zuko backs up a bit and looks uncomfortable.

"Naruto get back. Your gonna make him fall of the edge you idiot!", Danny said.

"Aww come on!", Naruto said pouting as he walked back.

"I'm Danny Fenton.", Danny said casually and leaned on a pillar and started lecturing to Naruto on how not to make people think your insane.

"Hey, I heard you guys flying around down there, so, I just thought I'd wait for you here.", Zuko said.

Appa growls and licks him, surprising Aang.

"I know you must be surprised to see me here.", Zuko said.

"Not really, since you've followed us all over the world.", Sokka said.

Danny had given up trying to drill the lecture into Naruto's thick skull and walked off.

"If you need me, I'm gonna go clear my head.", Danny said transforming and goes for a fly, shocking Zuko a little.

"Right. Well, uhhh... anyway... what I wanted to tell you about is that I've changed, and I, uhhh, I'm good now, and well I think I should join your group, oh, and I can teach Firebending to you. See, I, uhhh...", Zuko said shocking Aang, Katara, Sokka, and Toph.

"You want to _what_ now?", Toph asked.

"You can't possibly think that any of us would trust you, can you? I mean, how stupid do you think we are?!", Katara said.

They all see Naruto trying to lick his nose with his tongue and failing.

"Well not including him... You get the point! All you've ever done is hunt us down and try to capture Aang!", Sokka shouted getting whacked by Katara.

"Sokka... Be polite when talking about Naruto.", Katara said annoyed.

"Then you try doing curl ups the hard way!", Sokka shouted.

"I've done some good things! I mean, I could have stolen your bison in Ba Sing Se, but I set him free. That's something!", Zuko said causing Appa to lick him in thanks.

"Why won't you lick me?!", Naruto shouted.

Appa sniffs Naruto and gives a disgusted grunt, making Naruto frown.

"Then why don't you go take a bath then?!", Naruto shouted.

Of course everyone ignored that bit of nonsense...

"Like when you attacked our village?", Sokka asked.

"Or when you stole my mother's necklace and used it to track us down and capture us?", Katara said.

"Look, I admit I've some awful things. I was wrong to try to capture you, and I'm sorry that I attacked the Water Tribe. And I never should have sent that Fire Nation assassin after you. I'm going to try and stop-", Zuko said.

Toph, Naruto, and Sokka's eyes widen.

"Wait, you sent Combustion Man after us?", Sokka asked.

"Well, that's not his name, but-", Zuko started.

"Ohhh, sorry. I didn't mean to insult your friend!", Sokka said sarcastically.

"He's not my friend!", Zuko said.

"SHUT UP!"

Everyone turned to Naruto who was looking annoyed with red eyes. Team Avatar shut up because they knew if he gets that way here, that means the temple would fall off the cliff.

"What's the matter with you guys?! I don't even know Zuko, and yet you guys are ignoring what he is saying?! Can't I at least get some sort of details first?!", Naruto shouted as his eyes went back to normal.

Sokka was about to open his mouth.

"That's not biased! Something that's at least useful!", Naruto shouted making Sokka shut his mouth once more.

Zuko was shocked to see the hyperactive thirteen year old act like this and only have known him for a few minutes.

"Well we might as well start from the beginning...", Sokka said and told about Zuko chasing them and all.

Zuko was looking guilty from hearing all of those things that he did. Naruto saw this and realized he is good but confused.

"...And that sums it up. Any more questions Knucklehead-Sensei?", Sokka mocked.

Naruto stuck out his tongue.

"Yeah I heard it all.", Naruto said sarcastically.

Sokka screamed.

"You little smart aleck!", Sokka shouted and tackled Naruto.

Eventually Sokka was slammed into the floor by Naruto, who was not looking happy.

"Now. I have something to admit. I actually already knew from what Katara and Aang told me! I tricked you into telling me so I could see how Zuko would react to hearing all of the bad things he had done. And by his reaction, he was feeling guilty. This proves he's not the same guy as he used to be.", Naruto said laughing at Sokka.

"YOU DIRTY CHEATER! GAHHHHH!", Sokka shouted and tried to tackle Naruto again and failed.

Zuko was looking at the knucklehead in shock. He actually tricked Sokka, the hardest guy to trick, into pouring out all of the information just for Naruto to see his own reactions! He thought only Azula was capable of it, but was wrong.

Danny came in to see this all happen when no one was looking and shocked himself.

'_Oh Naruto... You just had to provoke Sokka... Nice job for breaking the record I set for annoying him._', Danny thought.

"So now what do you guys say?", Naruto asked.

"I have to agree with Naruto. Zuko was guilty and was not lying when he said all of those things.", Toph said, "Besides, Aang needs a Firebending teacher! Zuko is the only guy actually willing to teach him."

"Are you sure he wasn't playing you two?", Katara asked.

"A ninja must be able to see through deception. And there was none.", Naruto said.

"Are you sure?", Sokka asked.

"Hey, I learned how to see through deception the hard way!", Naruto shouted remembering the Bell Test and ending up tied up to a tree branch by his ankle.

"It must have been pretty embarrassing because I sense you are embarrassed by your heart beat.", Toph said snickering at what could have been so embarrassing to teach him something so important.

"It was the Bell Test okay! I ended up being tied to a tree three times in a row! First two times was from not seeing through deception and the third was for stealing the bento boxes!", Naruto shouted causing Team Avatar to laugh a bit, "Now that's out of the way, what do you think about Zuko joining now?"

"There's no way we can trust you completely Zuko after everything you have done, but if Naruto is correct, we will give you one more and final chance. You have to prove that you have changed.", Aang said nervously not wanting to see the bad side of Naruto.

Team Avatar has only seen his bad side once when they fought Hama. They know it is nothing like the Avatar State and requires some sort of seal that they have seen Jiraiya use to calm him down.

"Thank you. I will try hard to prove myself.", Zuko said.

"Okay now that we have the angry jerk who is suddenly happy on the waiting list for joining the team, why don't we just get everything ready for the night? We have been trying to get Aang's attention all day.", Sokka said pointing to the setting sun.

Aang looked around sheepishly causing everyone to laugh. but Zuko was shaking his head at how hard that must have been.

* * *

_The next morning..._

Everyone woke up to something shining into their eyes. Aang got a good look and saw someone... Combustion Man...

Combustion man was eyeing them from a higher elevation and got ready to shoot a blast at them. Zuko, who was up all night tryign to find ways to prove himself, swung from a vine to where Combustion Man was.

"Stop! I don't want you hunting the Avatar anymore! The mission is off. I'm ordering you to stop.", Zuko said getting in front of him.

Aang was in shock seeing how far Zuko was willing to prove himself. Naruto was cheering Zuko on to whoop Combustion Man's butt. Danny was tense, wondering how things will unfold and he knew, Combustion Man would be nearly impossible to beat.

"If you keep attacking, I won't pay you!", Zuko said and tries to Firebend at him, "All right, I'll pay you double to stop!"

Zuko kicks Combustion Man as he fires, causing him to miss again. He then takes aim on Zuko. Zuko creates a firewall to stop the attack but is pushed off the ledge. Zuko survives, however, grabbing a plant root. Aang fires a tornado, which the assassin jumps over and fires again. Aang narrowly avoids the blast by jumping back. Combustion man falls and lands on a ledge as he fires and misses again. Katara bends water from the fountain and turns it into ice spikes, but Combustion Man appears unaffected. Danny fires an Ecto Blast at Combustion Man but Combustion Man deflects them with his metal arm. Naruto throws a few Kunais and Shurikens at Combustion Man but they get deflected too. Combustion Man looks up and realizes they have disappeared but continues firing.

Everyone but Zuko, who was still climbing a root for dear life, hides behind a wall.

"He's going to blast this whole place right off the cliff side!", Toph said.

"I can't step out to Waterbend at him without being blown up and I can't get a good enough angle on him from down here.", Katara said.

"I know how to get an angle on him!", Sokka said pulling out his boomerang, "This is were you learn that this boomerang is not a mere toy, Naruto!"

"Eh. Whatever...", Naruto said still thinking it's a toy.

After another blast, he sneaks his head out, but has to hide from another shot. He projects Combustion Man's angle with his boomerang.

"All right buddy, don't fail me now!", Sokka said and throws the boomerang.

The boomerang hits Combustion Man in the head where his third eye tattoo is, causing him to hit the ground, before it returns back.

"Yeah, boomerang!", Sokka shouted celebrating as he catches his boomerang.

Combustion Man gets up slowly with blurry vision. Sokka looks disappointingly at his boomerang.

"Awww, boomerang...", Sokka whined.

They all run back into their hiding spot before they get blast to pieces.

Combustion Man tries to fire another blast but his third eye starts to spark up until it implodes, killing Combustion Man.

Zuko finally makes it off the cliff alive and rests on the temple floor.

* * *

_Later..._

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but... thanks, Zuko.", Aang said.

"Now that was cool...", Danny said.

"Hey, what about me? I did the boomerang thing.", Sokka said.

"Listen, I know I didn't explain myself very well yesterday, I've been through a lot in the last few years and it's been hard. But I'm realizing that I had to go through all those things to learn the truth. I thought I had lost my honor, and that somehow, my father could return it to me. But I know now that no one can give you your honor. It's something you earn for yourself, by choosing to do what's right. All I want to do now is play my part in ending this war, and I know my destiny is to help you restore balance to the world. Also for any possible accidents in the future, fire can be dangerous and wild, so as a Firebender, I need to be more careful and control my bending, so I don't hurt people unintentionally.", Zuko said.

"I think you _are_ supposed to be my Firebending teacher. When I first tried to learn Firebending, I burned Katara, and after that, I never wanted to Firebend again. But now I know you understand how easy it is to hurt the people you love. I'd like you to teach me now that you have proven yourself to the group.", Aang said.

"Thank you. I'm so happy you've finally seen proof I'm good.", Zuko said.

"Not so fast. I still have to ask my friends if it's okay with them. What do you guys think?", Aang said.

"Come on! He's your only chance! Go for it! I had no chance on how to learn how to control my powers! I don't need to see you get yourself killed trying to learn Firebending. I know I killed my reputation at school from a geek to a freak by some before they knew the truth about me and why 'I acted strange'.", Danny said remembering all of the freak accidents that happened in the first few months of gaining his powers.

"I agree. No one was willing to help me learn how to be a ninja until Iruka came along. And it was so hard!", Naruto said.

"Go ahead and let him join. I don't care. Though it would be nice to add him to the list of people I like launching into the air for no reason.", Toph said thinking of all the times she had launched Danny, Aang, Naruto, Jiraiya, and Sokka into the air for no reason.

"Sokka?", Aang asked.

"Hey, all I want is to defeat the Fire Lord. If you think this is the way to do it, then, I'm all for it", Sokka said.

"Katara?", Aang asked.

"I'll go along with whatever you think is right.", Katara said bitterly as she glared at Zuko.

"I won't let you down! I promise!", Zuko said.

* * *

Sokka lead Zuko to his room, which unfortunetly was next to Naruto's room. Naruto was making a bunch of crashing sounds in that room from training in there with Shadow Clones and experimenting with them.

"So, here you go, home sweet home, I guess, you know, for now. Unpack? Lunch, soon? Uhhh... welcome aboard?", Sokka said, "Yeah."

Zuko smiled and entered his room.

"Okay, this is really, really weird.", Sokka said to Aang.

"SOKKA! TIME FOR MORE TRAINING!"

Sokka face palmed.

"Perfect timing Naruto...", Sokka groaned with sarcasm, "I hope I don't get anymore bruises..."

* * *

Zuko unpacked some of his things and put them into place, like a picture of his uncle. Katara stood in the door way looking at him with pure hate.

"You might have everyone else here buying your... transformation, but you and I both know you've struggled with doing the right thing in the past. So let me tell you something, right now. You make one step backward, one slip-up, give me one reason to think you might hurt Aang, and you won't have to worry about your destiny anymore. Because I'll make sure your destiny ends... right then and there. Permanently.", Katara said darkly before leaving a slightly scared Zuko alone once she slammed the door.


	9. Sokka's Training!

**Binas:** Here's another chapter you have been waiting for... Naruto training Sokka! Now Sokka has been training off story until now cause I don't know the first few steps. So here's me winging it! Hope you like this chapter and sorry if it turns out short! Takes place during "The Firebending Masters".

It will continue like the episode at first but in the middle, it will start the training. This also will be mostly Naruto and Sokka friendship/teacher-student/brotherly bonding. NO YAOI/YURI/SLASH! That's gross. Though there maybe a few jokes to make fun of it and criticize it a bit. Sorry just not me or my religion to like Yaoi and Yuri.

Sokka is a fast learner in my eyes. We saw how fast he learned how to wield a sword and some Kyoshi Warrior moves. He also learned to work machinery really fast too. Sokka picks up on basics fast but the advanced stuff is gonna make Sokka furious. So if it's too fast, I blame the time limit.

* * *

CONTEST: I want you guys to draw your favorite funny scene from this story and post it on DeviantArt. Here are the rules:

* Any Sexy Jutsu moment must have a one piece swim suit or censored in some way like thick streams of smoke. No porn shall be exposed so that means NO RULE 34! My eyes are too innocent to see such things.

* Must be a clear picture as in it can't be crudely drawn like Sokka's art.

* It can be made from any medium like paint, crayon, pencil, pen, marker, digital, or a mix between mediums. Also can be drawn in any style you want.

* The due date is by the end of the final chapter. So you have a lot of time to make it perfect. I don't have a schedule so your safe.

* NO USING SCREENSHOTS OF AN EPISODE AND EDITING THEM!

* NO PLAGIARISM!

* Your submission should be PM or you will not be entered.

Prize: A Lama Badge for your DeviantArt from me and a randomly signed picture that is on my DeviantAt.

* * *

.

* * *

Danny was sitting off the side watching Aang practice Firebending on Katara's orders. Yes, Katara scared him into watching them. Danny was wondering who was scarier, Sam or Katara.

"I know you're nervous, but remember, Firebending in it of itself is _not_ something to fear.", Zuko said.

"Okay. Not something to fear.", Aang said.

"But if you don't respect it, it'll chew you up and spit you out like an angry komodo rhino!", Zuko said raising his voice and making Danny and Aang yelp in fright.

"Man, everyone is scary here. Well except for Sokka.", Danny said said.

"Now show me what you've got. Any amount of fire you can make.", Zuko said.

Aang inhaled nervously and extended his palm out and made a puff of smoke. Danny snickered.

"Maybe I need a little more instruction. Perhaps a demonstration?", Aang said.

"Good idea. You might wanna take a couple steps back.", Zuko said.

Aang moved out of the way and Zuko inhaled sharply and extended his palm out. A very puny and tiny burst of fire came to life and disappeared just as quickly. Danny laughed very hard.

"That can't even get my dad's attention when he is eating fudge!", Danny said.

"What was that? That was the _worst_ Firebending I've ever seen!", Zuko said.

"A Fire Fart!", Danny said naming the extremely tiny Firebending.

"SHUT UP, GHOST BOY!", Zuko screamed making Danny jump back.

"I thought it was... nice.", Aang said.

Zuko tries again unleashing a barrage of Fire Farts.

"Why is this happening?", Zuko asked.

"Maybe it's the altitude.", Aang said.

"Yeah, could be.", Zuko said.

* * *

_At a lower level in the Air Temple..._

Zuko unleash yet another barrage of Fire Farts. Danny couldn't help but laugh inside his head at the poor excuse of Firebending.

"Just breathe, and...", Zuko said making another Fire Fart.

"That one kind of felt hot.", Aang said.

"DON'T PATRONIZE ME! YOU KNOW WHAT IT'S SUPPOSE TO LOOK LIKE!", Zuko yelled.

"Sorry, Sifu Hotman.", Aang said weakly.

"AND STOP CALLING ME THAT!", Zuko shouted.

Sokka and Naruto walked in on them. Sokka was eating an apple while scratching his butt. They both smirked wanting to annoy Zuko.

"Hey, jerks! Mind if we watch you two jerks do your Jerkbending?", Sokka asked with a smile.

Naruto snickered.

"Or maybe we can practice Jerkbending with you!", Naruto added.

"You should see his Fire Farts.", Danny whispered to them causing them to laugh. Naruto thought it was literal will Sokka pictured what really happened.

"GET OUT OF HERE!", Zuko yelled pointing at them.

"Okay, take it easy.", Sokka said.

Sokka and Naruto leave laughing. Sokka throws away his apple.

"Jerkbending, still got it.", Sokka laughed.

Zuko drops his head in dejection and moans.

* * *

_Later that night..._

Everyone was surrounding the camp fire. Zuko walked up sadly.

"Listen everybody, I've got some pretty bad news. I've lost my stuff.", Zuko said.

"Don't look at me, I didn't touch your stuff.", Toph said.

"I didn't pour any honey into your bags!", Naruto said nervously.

Toph gives the 'your lying' look to Naruto making him move away from Toph.

"I'm talking about my Firebending. It's gone.", Zuko said.

Everyone looks sad except Katara, who laughs.

"I'm sorry. I'm just laughing at the irony. You know, how it would've been nice for us if you lost your Firebending a long time ago.", Katara said with bitterness.

"Well, it's not lost. It's just... weaker for some reason.", Zuko said.

"Maybe you're not as good as you think you are.", Katara said.

"Ouch.", Toph said smirking in sarcasm.

"I bet it's because I changed sides.", Zuko said.

"That's ridiculous.", Katara said.

"I don't know. Maybe it isn't. Maybe your Firebending comes from rage and you just don't have enough anger to fuel it the way you used to.", Aang said.

"Sooo, all we need to do is make Zuko angry. Easy enough.", Sokka said pulling out his sword.

Sokka poked Zuko with his sword's hilt in the head and waist several times while laughing. Suddenly Naruto pushes Sokka away.

"Yes that can be annoying but I pranked several times to know an effective way to annoy someone.", Naruto said smirking like a sly fox.

Sokka gulped and everyone backed away. Zuko was confused by this and not wanting to know what Naruto meant by that.

Naruto made a hand sign.

"SEXY JUTSU!"

Naruto was then transformed into a naked female Zuko that was blowing kisses and winking.

"Why are you guys staring at me?", Naruto's transformed form asked.

Sokka's jaw dropped and fainted with a nosebleed. Danny laughed at the look on Zuko's face Katara was unsure if she should push Naruto off the cliff side or cheer Naruto on. Aang was looking on in shock and horror. Teo looked away. The Duke fainted. Toph was kinda amused by the rapid heart rate from Zuko to know something was boiling.

Zuko's reaction was priceless to Naruto. Zuko stuttered trying to find the right words to express how annoyed he was. Then he screamed.

"CUT IT OUT NARUTO! THAT'S DISTURBING AND JUST AS BAD IF NOT WORSE THAN WHAT SOKKA WAS DOING!", Zuko shouted once finding the right words.

Naruto laughed as he released the Jutsu and went back to sitting down.

"Look, even if you're right, I don't want to rely on hate and anger anymore. There has to be another way.", Zuko said rubbing his nose.

"You're gonna need to learn to draw your Firebending from a different source. I recommend the original source.", Toph said.

"How's he supposed to do that ? By jumping into a volcano ?", Sokka asked.

"No. Zuko needs to go back to whatever the original source of Firebending is.", Toph said.

"So, is it jumping into a volcano?", Naruto asked.

"I don't know. For Earthbending, the original benders were Badgermoles. One day, when I was little, I ran away and hid in a cave. That's where I met them. They were blind, just like me. So we understood each other. I was able to learn Earthbending, not just as a martial art, but as an extension of my senses. For them, the original Earthbenders, it wasn't just about fighting. It was their way of interacting with the world.", Toph said.

"That's amazing, Toph! I learned from the monks, but the original Airbenders were the sky bison. Maybe you can give me a lesson sometime, buddy.", Aang said receiving a growl from Appa.

"Well, this doesn't help me. The original Firebenders were the dragons, and they're extinct.", Zuko said.

"Can you just you know read a story on dragons?", Naruto suggested getting a death glare from Zuko.

"What do you mean ? Roku had a dragon, and there were plenty of dragons when I was a kid.", Aang said.

"Well, they aren't around anymore, okay?!", Zuko yelled.

"Okay, okay. I'm sorry.", Aang said.

"But maybe there's another way. The first people to learn from the dragons were the ancient Sun Warriors.", Zuko said.

"Sun Warriors? Well, I know they weren't around when I was a kid.", Aang said.

"No, they died off thousands of years ago. But their civilization wasn't too far from where we are now. Maybe we can learn something by poking around their ruins.", Zuko said.

"How's history suppose to help?", Naruto asked in boredom just by hearing what Zuko had just said.

"I have no idea.", Danny said.

"It's like the monks used to tell me. Sometimes, the shadows of the past can be felt by the present.", Aang said.

Naruto yawned again showing how bored he was.

"So, what? Maybe you'll pick up some super old Sun Warrior energy just by standing where they stood a thousand years ago?", Sokka asked.

Naruto was so bored he went behind everyone's backs and put a small Transformation Jutsu on Appa to make him look like he had orange fur with pink horns. Naruto quickly ran back to where everyone else was sitting waiting for someone to react.

"More or less. Either I find a new way to Firebend, or the Avatar has to find a new teacher.", Zuko said.

Aang looked around nervously.

* * *

_A few hours later..._

"AAAHHHHHHH! What happened to you Appa?!", Aang screamed as he pulled Appa out of the shed.

Zuko looked at the now orange and pink bison in horror. Everyone, but Naruto, went into shock of seeing Appa like this. Naruto laughed.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO APPA?!", Aang shouted at Naruto.

"Relax. It was a harmless joke.", Naruto said after he was done laughing and released the transformation.

Appa was then back to his original coloring. Aang was relieved it was not permanent but still a little annoyed at what Naruto did.

* * *

_The very next morning after Aang and Zuko left with Danny..._

"Alright Sokka lets see what you have learned from those scrolls.", Naruto said.

"Okay...", Sokka said showing the hand signs.

Naruto smacked Sokka into the ground every time he made one incorrectly.

"You might blow yourself up or get hurt if you make a mistake in the hand signs.", Naruto said remembering the many times he failed to preform a simple Jutsu correctly the was not on purpose.

"Okay got it.", Sokka said and finally did them correctly.

"Good now we are gonna try to release some Chakra. Do what I do.", Naruto said and made a hand sign.

A small amount of visible blue Chakra pulsed around him. Sokka did the same thing but accidently shot himself into the air and fell on his backside.

"Ow! This is harder than it looks!", Sokka said pouting.

Naruto laughed at Sokka's humiliated look.

* * *

_An hour later..._

Sokka finally released a small amount of light blue Chakra. He was sweating by the gallon now.

"Good. Now I ignored this next exercise so your on your own.", Naruto said.

Sokka's eye twitched.

"I can see why I'm starting to think your a horrible teacher.", Sokka said.

"Basically your suppose to use Chakra to make this leaf stick to your forehead.", Naruto said slamming a leaf on Sokka's forehead and held it, "The main point is to build focus. Pretend it's your meat and you are trying to reach it with only your tongue."

This made Sokka really eager and as soon as Naruto removed his thumb from the leaf, Sokka began making the leaf stick to his forehead successfully.

"Come to my mouth meat...", Sokka said trying to touch the leaf with his tongue.

Katara walked in and saw this.

"Wow. You managed to find his motivation.", Katara said.

"It became obvious when he kept asking for meat during the other exercise.", Naruto said.

"I think he might be a very promising pupil. After all it only took him a week to master the way of the sword.", Katara said.

"I guess so.", Naruto said.

"Uhhh... Naruto?", Sokka said.

"Yeah?", Naruto asked.

"Is the leaf suppose to bruise my forehead?", Sokka asked pointing to the bruise mark where the leaf once was.

"I'm not sure what that means. I guess it means you have a lot of concentration. Me, the leaf normally falls off of me.", Naruto said.

* * *

"Here's the next exercise. Tree climbing.", Naruto said.

"This will be easy!", Sokka shouted and readied his hands.

"Without any hands.", Naruto said.

"HOW IS THAT EVEN POSSIBLE?!", Sokka yelled looking very annoyed at Naruto.

"I will show you, Meat Head.", Naruto said and walked up the tree with no hands to help.

Sokka stood there dumbfound.

"Grab a tree and try to reach the first branch. Use this Kunai to mark how far you get every time you are about to fall.", Naruto said throwing a kunai at Sokka.

Sokka dodged and glared at Naruto.

"WATCH WHERE YOU THROW THOSE THINGS NARUTO!", Sokka screamed.

"You have to dodge. Enemies won't always take requests.", Naruto said.

Sokka growled and channeled some Chakra to his feet and began trying to run up the tree. He fell on his backside before even making it five feet. Sokka also had marked the mark where he started to fall. Naruto laughed at Sokka.

"Oh you think this is so very funny!", Sokka said sarcastically, "Watch me and I will get to that branch and beat you up!".

"I'd like to see you try!" Naruto said and spanked himself at Sokka.

Sokka growled even more and ran up the tree again. This time he made twenty feet before falling. Naruto was shocked. Sokka was that determined to beat him up.

"Oh are you gonna pee your pants? I got some spare down here!", Sokka taunted and ran up the tree again, making it to the first branch and started tackling Naruto out of the tree.

Toph was laughing from a distance at the vibrations she had felt. She knew they were in a funny battle of words and stuff.

* * *

_A few hours later..._

"Okay now for the next control exercise, Water Walking.", Naruto said.

"So I get to do something similar to what my sister does?! That's great! I love you!", Sokka said hugging Naruto before going wide eyed with Naruto.

"EWW! NO! FORGET I SAID THAT! THAT'S JUST WRONG!", They both yelled in complete disgust.

Sokka and Naruto were completely grossed out and bathed in the fountain to remove any trace from each other.

Teo and The Duke laughed at their humiliation.

* * *

_An hour after that incident..._

"Okay now do what you did for that tree walking exercise to walk on water like so.", Naruto said and walked on the water of the fountain.

Sokka nodded and channeled some Chakra to his feet. He stepped on to the water carefully and wobbled a bit on the water. He managed to walk on it for about less than ten seconds before falling in.

"Now I can see why you asked me to do this in my underwear.", Sokka said getting out and came back in the underwear that Naruto let him borrow AKA Danny's underwear.

{**Binas:** Yes, Danny is going to kill Naruto for that.}

After about forty-five hundred attempts at the Water Walking exercise, Sokka finally could walk all over the water without falling in. Katara congratulated Sokka on his fast improvement. Sokka thanked Naruto for the first few attempts. But there was more...

"Now to actually teach you something great!", Naruto shouted.

Katara and Sokka shared a nervous look wondering what he could mean.

* * *

"This is really simple. It was taught in the academy and is one of the first I messed up on and some what mastered first.", Naruto said, "You remember my Sexy Jutsu?"

"Yeah! I do! You use that one to get out of trouble every time you do something bad and to make fun of how perverted one of us is!", Sokka said annoyed, "In fact you used it last night in the most disturbing way possible! A FEMALE ZUKO!"

"I'm going to teach you the one that I based it off of.", Naruto said.

"Oh really?", Sokka asked sarcastically.

"It's called the Transformation Jutsu. You can transform into anything or anyone. I'm going to transform into one of my sensei.", Naruto said.

"It better not be a naked female version! I am tired of Katara making me clean up after a massive nosebleed!", Sokka said.

"Relax...", Naruto said, "TRANSFORM!"

There stood, after the smoke cleared, a slightly tanned person with short dark hair. The form also had scar across the nose.

"Who did you transform into?", Sokka asked.

"Iruka-Sensei.", The transformed Naruto said in Iruka's voice.

Sokka stood there dumbfound as Naruto released the Jutsu laughing at Sokka's face.

"Even when it's not a perverted, you still look like you are going to faint!", Naruto said.

"It's because I was never exposed to this method of disguise. Maybe I could infiltrate even better!", Sokka said getting excited.

Sokka eagerly made the appropriate hand sign and concentrated real hard. Soon with a puff of smoke, Sokka transformed into a super-deformed version of Momo. Naruto laughed.

"Hey look at me! I'm Momo! I wonder if I can fly like him!", Sokka said with Momo's screeching.

Sokka leaped into the air and fell back to the Earth, transforming back. Naruto laughed even more. Sokka gave a highly embarrassed look.

* * *

After Aang, Sokka, and Danny have returned...

"... With this technique the dragons showed us, Zuko and I will be unstoppable.", Aang said as he and Zuko preform the 'Dancing Dragon'.

Everyone claps after they finished.

"Yeah, that's a great dance you two learned there.", Sokka said.

"It's not a dance. It's a Firebending form.", Zuko said.

"We'll just tap-dance our way to victory over the Fire Lord.", Naruto said as Sokka did the motions.

Danny face palmed.

"It's a sacred form that happens to be thousands of years old!", Zuko shouted.

"Oh, yeah ? What's your little form called ?", Katara asked in a mocking tone.

"The Dancing Dragon.", Zuko said embarrassed, causing everyone to laugh.


	10. The Boiling Rock

**Binas:** Now here comes the real chaos that comes with Sokka's ninja training... The Boiling Rock... He's gonna have loads of fun testing it out on the soldiers... XD

* * *

NOTE: It's hard to write Kurama sometimes so please excuse any out of character stuff.

* * *

CONTEST: I want you guys to draw your favorite funny scene from this story and post it on DeviantArt. Here are the rules:

* Any Sexy Jutsu moment must have a one piece swim suit or censored in some way like thick streams of smoke. No porn shall be exposed so that means NO RULE 34! My eyes are too innocent to see such things.

* Must be a clear picture as in it can't be crudely drawn like Sokka's art.

* It can be made from any medium like paint, crayon, pencil, pen, marker, digital, or a mix between mediums. Also can be drawn in any style you want.

* The due date is by the end of the final chapter. So you have a lot of time to make it perfect. I don't have a schedule so your safe.

* NO USING SCREENSHOTS OF AN EPISODE AND EDITING THEM!

* NO PLAGIARISM!

* Your submission should be PM or you will not be entered.

Prize: A Lama Badge for your DeviantArt from me and a randomly signed picture that is on my DeviantAt.

* * *

.

* * *

Zuko was pouring tea for the whole group. Once he finished with pouring he got a smile.

"No one can make tea like Uncle, but hopefully I learned a thing or two. Would you like to hear Uncle's favorite tea joke?", Zuko said.

"Shot me one!", Naruto said.

"I could use more bad puns to throw around.", Danny said thinking of new ways to irritate his friends with distasteful puns.

"Sure.", Katara said.

"I like jokes.", Aang said.

"Bring it!", Toph said.

"Okay. Well, I can't remember how it starts, but the punch line is 'Leaf me alone, I'm bushed'!", Zuko said and crickets chirped, "Well, it's funnier when Uncle tells it."

"Right... maybe that's because he remembers the whole thing.", Katara said causing everyone to laugh.

"Maybe I can fix it. I tell puns all the time so here's my attempt. 'What did the mint leaf say to the bee? Leaf me alone, I'm bushed!' ", Danny said and everyone laughed, even Zuko, who was mostly laughing because he forgot that part.

"It's nice to get a chance to relax a little. It hardly ever happens.", Toph said.

Sokka walked up to Zuko.

"Hey, can I talk to you for a second?", Sokka asked.

Zuko and Sokka walk over behind a pillar. Unknown to them, Naruto ran off to spy on them from above.

"So, what's up?", Zuko asked.

"If someone was captured by the Fire Nation, where would they be taken?", Sokka asked.

This peaked Naruto's interest.

"What do you mean? Who was captured?", Zuko asked.

"When the invasion plan failed, some of our troops were taken. I just want to know where they might be.", Sokka said.

"I can't tell you.", Zuko said.

"What? Why not?", Sokka asked.

"Trust me. Knowing would just make you feel worse.", Zuko said.

"It's my dad and Jiraiya. They were captured too. I need to know what I put them through.", Sokka said.

Sokka didn't like the pervert that much but he was like a dad to Naruto and was his teacher and soon to help improve Sokka's training.

"It's not good, Sokka.", Zuko said.

Naruto was shocked and kept on listening.

"Please.", Sokka begged.

"My guess is, they were taken to the Boiling Rock.", Zuko said.

'_That doesn't sound so bad._', Naruto thought.

"What's that?", Sokka asked.

"The highest security prison in the Fire Nation. It's on an island in the middle of a boiling lake. It's inescapable.", Zuko said causing Sokka to display horror.

'_Inescapable my butt! Pervy Sage can get out of that place without a scratch! Believe it!_', Naruto thought picturing a chibi Jiraiya beating up a bunch of Fire Nation Soldiers.

"So, where is this place?", Sokka asked.

"Why do you need to know? What are you planning?", Zuko asked.

"Nothing. Boy, you're so paranoid.", Sokka said.

Naruto tried not to laugh.

"It's in the middle of a volcano between here and the Fire Nation. You guys actually flew right past it on your way here.", Zuko said.

'_Are you that stupid? I noticed that odd thing in the distance and you said it was nothing!_', Naruto thought.

"Thanks, Zuko. Just knowing makes me feel better.", Sokka said yawning.

"Yeah, I'm sure it does.", Zuko said with sarcasm.

'_Now here is my chance to show the Fire Nation to never mess with a shinobi!_', Naruto thought and ran off on the ceiling.

* * *

_Later that night..._

Sokka sneaks away from everyone. He sighs and almost steps on Momo, narrowly avoiding tripping over him and waking him up. He climbs onto Appa, who awakes. Sokka shushes him. He finds Zuko in the saddle.

"Not up to anything, huh?", Zuko asked.

Sokka falls off Appa with supplies coming down with him.

"Fine, you caught me. I'm gonna rescue my dad. You happy now?", Sokka said.

"I'm never happy.", Zuko said.

"Look, I _have_ to do this. The invasion plan was _my_ idea, it was _my_ decision to stay when things were going wrong.", Sokka said as Zuko jumps of Appa, "It's _my_ mistake, and it's _my_ job to fix it. I have to regain my honor. You can't stop me, Zuko."

Sokka pushes Zuko to the side and tries to get on Appa again.

"You need to regain your honor? Believe me, I get it. I'm going with you.", Zuko said.

"No. I have to do this alone.", Sokka said.

"How are you going to get there? On Appa? Last time I checked, prisons don't have bison daycares.", Zuko said causing Sokka to sigh, "We'll take my war balloon."

* * *

_Next morning..._

Momo was holding a note and Katara takes it.

"What does it say?", Toph asked.

Danny looked over her Katara's shoulder as she read the note.

"Need meat. Gone fishing. Back in a few days. Sokka and Zuko. One more thing. Aang, practice your Firebending while I'm gone. Do twenty sets of fire fists and ten hot squats every time you hear a Badgerfrog croak. Zuko. And Naruto, stay out of trouble. Zuko and Sokka.", Katara read.

A Badgerfrog croaked and Aang sighed.

"Nobody else has homework.", Aang said, "One hot squat, two hot squat, three hot squat, four hot squat..."

Katara and Toph walk away. Toph stops an notices something.

"Guys... Naruto isn't here.", Toph said.

* * *

In the war balloon...

"Pretty clouds.", Sokka said.

"Yeah... fluffy.", Zuko said and Sokka starts whistling, "What?"

"What? Oh, I didn't say anything. You know, a friend of mine actually designed these war balloons.", Sokka said.

"No kidding.", Zuko said.

"Yep, a balloon... but for war.", Sokka said.

Zuko blasts some fire into the tank.

"If there's one thing my dad's good at, it's war.", Zuko said.

"Yeah, it seems to run in the family.", Sokka said.

"Hey, hold on. Not everyone in my family is like that.", Zuko said.

"I know, I know, you've changed.", Sokka said.

"I meant my uncle. He was more of a father to me. And I really let him down.", Zuko said.

"I think your uncle would be proud of you. Leaving your home to come help us? That's hard.", Sokka said.

"It wasn't that hard.", Zuko said.

"Really? You didn't leave behind anyone you cared about?", Sokka asked.

"Well, I did have a girlfriend. Mai.", Zuko said.

"That gloomy girl who sighs a lot?", Sokka asked causing Zuko to smile.

"Yeah. Everyone in the Fire Nation thinks I'm a traitor. I couldn't drag her into it.", Zuko said.

"My first girlfriend turned into the moon.", Sokka said.

"That's rough, buddy.", Zuko said.

Suddenly one of the ropes starts sweating and a moan is heard.

"Are you okay Zuko?", Sokka asked.

"That wasn't me.", Zuko said.

They both turn to the supply area and with a puff of smoke, Naruto was in place of the rope. He waved with a sheepish look. Both Sokka and Zuko frown at him.

"Hi guys. I guess I fell asleep in here...", Naruto said trying to get himself out of trouble.

"I thought we said for you to stay out of trouble.", Zuko said.

"Yeah! Where me and Zuko are going is too dangerous for a kid!", Sokka said.

"Hey I only came to laugh at their faces when Pervy Sage kicks their butt!", Naruto shouted, "Speaking of which, are we there yet?"

Zuko and Sokka blink. Sokka face palms leaving a red mark on his forehead.

"I guess we have no choice but keep him on board with us.", Sokka said in distaste of babysitting Naruto while on a mission, "Just don't get into any trouble or cause any."

Zuko looked into the distance.

"There it is! There's plenty of steam to keep us covered. As long as we're quiet, we should be able to navigate through it without being caught.", Zuko said.

They enter the volcano's steam and the balloon starts going down.

"We're going down! The balloon's not working anymore!", Zuko said blasting fire into the tank and into the air.

Naruto screams but Sokka's hand covers his mouth.

"The air outside is just as hot as the air inside so we can't fly!", Sokka said.

"So what are we supposed to do?", Zuko asked.

"I don't know! Crash-landing?", Sokka asked.

The balloon skidded along the boiling water, and splashed Sokka's hand. Sokka shaked it while he blocked his mouth to prevent himself from screaming. The balloon hit the base of the rock, and ejected the three from it.

"How are we gonna get off the island if the balloon won't work?", Zuko asked.

"Maybe we can swim.", Naruto said, "Or in Sokka and I's case, run across the water."

"That water is boiling hot, and you expect us to swim in it?!", Zuko asked, "This water is heated by magma and one of the reasons why no one has ever been able to escape!"

Naruto sticks his hand into the hot water and quickly pulls it out before any serious damage was done.

"I guess walking on it won't hurt.", Naruto said and tried just that.

Naruto was forced to come back on land due to it starting to burn.

"We'll figure something out! I suspected it might be a one-way ticket.", Sokka said pointing to the balloon.

"You knew this would happen and you wanted to come anyway?", Zuko asked.

"My dad might be here! I had to come and see!", Sokka said.

"Uncle always said I never thought things through. But this... this is just crazy!", Zuko said.

"Hey, I never wanted you to come along in the first place! And for the record, I _always_ think things through! But my plans haven't exactly worked, so this time, I'm playing it by ear. So there.", Sokka said as he gathers the parts of the balloon and puts it in the basket.

Sokka then pushes the balloon into the water with his foot.

"What are you doing?", Zuko and Naruto asked.

"It doesn't work anyway, and we don't want anyone to find it.", Sokka said.

"I hope you know what you're doing.", Zuko said.

They all turn to the prison.

"There's no turning back now.", Naruto said.

* * *

The three of them where in their guard uniforms that they stole. Naruto's uniform however was a little too big so they had to improvise and hopefully they will buy the 'They didn't have the right size for the dwarf' story/excuse. So basically, Naruto was stuck with the spare Fire Nation undergarments that go under the uniform and the helmet. They did manage to trim the undergarments to size and make them smaller.

{**Binas:** The undergarments are basically a tank top and some shorts. The only thing that fitted properly were the boots. Some of the guards I think have tiny little girl feet... XD}

"Man you are a midget...", Sokka mused.

"I hope these disguises work. I wouldn't be surprised if he got caught first.", Zuko said.

"Hey! Just because I'm wearing undergarments doesn't mean I can do this effectively! I mean I manage to streak in public without getting caught when I was five!", Naruto said making Zuko and Sokka uncomfortable.

"We just need to lay low and find my dad as soon as possible.", Sokka said.

"And Pervy Sage.", Naruto said.

Soon some guards run by in a frantic manner.

"Guards! There's a scuffle in the yard. Come on."

The three follow the guard into the courtyard to see two people fighting and a massive crowed.

"I didn't do anything! I'm going back to my cell.", Chit Sang said.

"Stop right there, Chit Sang.", a guard said.

Zuko and Naruto try to step in but Sokka holds them both back.

"We can't blow our cover.", Sokka whispered.

"I've had it with your unruly behavior!"

"What did I do?", Chit Sang asked.

"He wants to know what he did.", The bully guard said and turned to the trio, "Isn't that cute?"

"Uh, very cute, sir.", Zuko said.

"Super cute.", Sokka said.

Naruto yawns.

"I've cuter.", Naruto said getting nudged by Sokka, "What? It's true! You should have seen Akamaru, my friend's dog, beg for a tummy rub!"

The bully guard returns to Chit Sang.

"You didn't bow down when I walked by, Chit Sang!"

"What? That's not a prison rule.", Chit Sang said.

"Do it!"

"Make me.", Chit Sang said.

The bully guard walks away. But then, as he is leaving, he whips fire at Chit Sang. Chit Sang blocks it, and redirects it at him. The bully guard breaks the blast with a kick.

Naruto growls at this.

'_This place makes me feel sick... It reminds me of how I was treated._'

"**Then you should change that...**"

'_Buzz off furball! Go back to sleep or something! I'm not taking any offers!_'

Sokka shook Naruto out of his subconscious.

"Snap out of it will ya?", Sokka shouted.

"Huh?", Naruto asked.

The guards looked at them.

"Sorry guys, my little friend here spaces off randomly so I have to normally snap him out of it.", Sokka said.

"Why is he not in his full uniform?", A female guard asked.

"None of it fitted me right so they helped me fix part of it so I don't streak the place.", Naruto said.

"Tell the Warden that we may need smaller uniforms in the future.", Zuko said.

"We will do that.", The female guard said, "Just make sure he doesn't expose anymore than he is right now."

The guards went back to their stations, leaving the trio to themselves.

"So what happened?", Naruto asked.

"Chit Sang got thrown in the cooler and I have to go 'help' the guard now. Meet me and Zuko here in an hour.", Sokka whispered running off.

"I hate this place...", Naruto said.

* * *

_At the cooler..._

"The warden will deal with you soon.", the bully said to Chit Sang and closed the door after Chit San got pushed in, "Can you believe this guy?"

"Prisoners! Am I right?", Sokka said.

"Ugh. Tell me about it.", the bully said.

* * *

_In the lunch room with Zuko and Naruto..._

"Hey, new guy! I know it's the rule to have your helmet on at all times, but this is the lounge. Relax.", A female guard said.

"But what if there's an incident? If I'm not prepared, someone could strike me on the head.", Zuko said.

"Wow. If you say so. It's getting sweaty under here", Naruto said taking the helmet off.

Zuko was shocked that Naruto was stupid enough to take off his helmet. Gasps were heard through out the lunch room. Naruto had made his hair dark green and his eyes were amber... Zuko sighed in relief.

"What on earth happened to your hair?!"

"I accidently poured something on my head that didn't like my hair.", Naruto lied smoothly, "I don't like talking about it so drop it."

"Can the new guys ask you veterans a few questions about the prison?", Zuko asked.

"No, you can't date the female guards.", the female guard said.

"Trust me, you don't want to.", a male guard said.

The female guard glared at the male one and throws her cup at him.

"No, that's not it.", Naruto said, "Though who wouldn't?"

Zuko Gibbs Slapped Naruto to make him shut up.

"The Boiling Rock, it holds the Fire Nation's most dangerous criminals, right? So what about war prisoners?", Zuko asked.

* * *

_At the cooler..._

"It sure looks cold in there.", Sokka said.

"That's why we call it the cooler. He won't be Firebending there.", The bully said and sees someone coming, "It's the warden! Look alive!"

The Warden opens the cooler door.

"So Chit Sang, I hear you used Firebending to try to escape. You should know better.", The Warden said.

"I wasn't trying to escape.", Chit Sang said.

"He's lying! I saw it with my own eyes.", The bully guard said and gets pushed aside.

"No one has ever, ever escaped from here. I'd sooner jump in the Boiling Lake myself than let that record fall. Don't forget it. Now go back to your shivering.", The Warden said.

* * *

_Later..._

Zuko and Naruto approach Sokka.

"Hey there, fellow guard, how goes it?", Naruto said.

"Zuko? Naruto?", Sokka asked.

"Shhh! Listen, I asked around the lounge. There are no Water Tribe prisoners. I'm afraid your father's not here.", Zuko said, "Same goes for Jiraiya."

"What? Are you sure, did you double-check?", Sokka asked.

"Yeah, I'm sure.", Zuko said, "Even though some were distracted by the tricks this knucklehead pulled."

Zuko slapped Naruto.

"Hey! How I was suppose to know there were no pranks allowed in the lunch room?!", Naruto yelled.

"No. No!", Sokka shouted banging his fists on the wall.

"I'm really sorry, Sokka.", Zuko said.

"So we came all this way for nothing? I failed... again.", Sokka said.

"Ah, what would Uncle say?", Zuko said, "Sometimes, clouds have two sides, a dark and light, and a silver lining in between. It's like a silver sandwich! So, when life seems hard, take a bite out of the silver sandwich!"

Naruto laughs at the ridiculousness of the wisdom.

"Maybe we haven't failed after all!", Sokka said.

"That's the spirit! I can't believe that worked. I didn't even know what I was saying.", Zuko said.

"No, what you said made no sense at all. But look...", Sokka said pointing, "It's Suki!"

Suki sits idly in the courtyard in prison garb.

"Prisoners, back in your cells!", a guard yelled.

Sokka's eyes become beating hearts.

* * *

_Later..._

Sokka enters Suki's cell, and Suki glares.

"What is it? Did I do something wrong?", Suki asked.

"You mean you don't recognize me?", Sokka asked.

"You people all look the same to me."

"Oh? Then maybe you'll recognize this."

Sokka puckers up his lips, much to Suki's disgust and anger. Suki slams him into the door, knocking off his helmet.

"Sokka! It's you!", Suki said and hugged him.

"The other Kyoshi Warriors, are they here?", Sokka asked.

"No. I don't know where they are. They locked me in here because I'm the leader.", Suki said.

"Well, you won't be here for long. I'm busting you out.", Sokka said.

"I'm so glad to see you Sokka. I knew you'd come.", Suki said.

* * *

_Outside..._

Zuko and Naruto stand guard.

"I hope there's nothing disturbing going on in there.", Naruto said in disgust.

Zuko notices a female guard coming.

"Excuse me. I need to get into that cell.", The female guard said.

"Why?", Naruto asked.

"No, you can't go in there! The lights are out. The prisoner could sneak up on you.", Zuko said and gains are 'really' look from Naruto.

"Your excuses are worse than Kakashi Sensei's and that's saying something!", Naruto said.

"Step aside, fools.", The female guard said.

"I'M NOT A FOOL!", Naruto yelled.

Both Zuko and Naruto tackle the female guard.

"Hey, hey, what are you doing?", The female guard asked.

"I'm tired of seeing the poor treatment around here!", Naruto yelled.

Sokka, with his helmet back on, leaves the cell.

"Guard, help! I think these two are impostors! Arrest them!", The female guard yelled.

Sokka turns around.

"Get them off me and arrest them!", the female guard yelled.

Sokka grabs and restrains the two.

"You two are under arrest!", Sokka said then starts whispering, "Don't worry, I'll figure it out."

* * *

_Later with Zuko and Naruto..._

Both Zuko and Naruto were in prison garbs in an isolated room. Naruto managed, somehow by unknown means, to convince the guards to give him orange prison garbs. The Warden entered.

"Well, well, well. I never thought I'd find you in here, Prince Zuko.", The Warden said.

"Wait a minute! He's a prince?!", Naruto shouted.

"Weren't you ever paying attention?", Zuko asked.

"No...", Naruto said.

Zuko turned to the Warden.

"How did you know who I am?", Zuko asked.

"How could I not? You broke my niece's heart.", The Warden said.

"You're Mai's uncle? I never meant to hurt her.", Zuko said.

"Quiet! You're my special prisoner now. And you'd best behave. If these criminals found out who you are, the traitor prince who let his nation down, why they'd tear you to shreds.", The Warden said.

"So what's in it for you? Why don't you just tell my father to come collect a reward?", Zuko asked while crossing his arms.

"Oh, in due time, believe me, I intend to collect. Now for your weird yellow haired friend.", The Warden said, "I never seen anyone that looks like you before. You look a little too young to be a prisoner. I guess the treatment will have to be much more severe for you as well."

Naruto snarled.

'_He's gonna lose his self control, isn't he? I still don't know what is so bad about it other than him looking threatening._', Zuko thought.

"Snarl all you want but that doesn't change a thing. You are here now and never getting out you little brat.", The Warden said as he walked out.

"I'm gonna kill him!", Naruto shouted.

"We aren't killing anybody so get a grip!", Zuko yelled sneaking a small fireball at Naruto.

Naruto yelped and stopped shouting threats for the Warden to no one.

* * *

_Later..._

The trio plus Suki meet back up during mopping/sweeping duty for the prisoners.

"Oh, good, you guys have met.", Sokka said.

"Naruto sounds like a sweet little kid. But also very mischievous from times. Like this morning, he managed to look like something that-no-little-kid-should-know-about in front of the Warden and got a whipping.", Suki said.

"You should have seen the look on his face when I did the Sexy Jutsu!", Naruto yelled laughing, "He's a major closet perv!"

Sokka face palmed while Zuko hoped it wasn't the naked female version of himself that Naruto pulled when his Firebending weakened.

"Your ninja stuff needs to stay secret. At least you used a harmless one.", Sokka said.

"As for Zuko, we met a long time ago.", Suki said.

"We did?", Zuko asked.

"Yeah, you kind of burned down my village.", Suki said.

"Oh, sorry about that. Nice to see you again.", Zuko said.

Zuko turned to Naruto.

"Alright, what did it look like?", Zuko asked.

"Like this!", Naruto yelled, "SEXY JUTSU!"

Naruto was transformed into a naked blonde female covered by smoke. Zuko turned away completely disturbed by it and covered his eyes while all of the other males fainted with nosebleeds. Suki glared at Naruto.

"On second thought, I didn't really want to know.", Zuko said, "Still recovering from seeing my uncle naked during the winter solstice."

Naruto transforms back looking a bit disturbed at hearing that. Sokka and everyone else managed to recover somewhat and went back to what they were doing.

The trio and Suki hid behind the staircase.

"So, listen, I think I have an escape plan. I checked out the coolers again, and the point of them is to keep Firebenders contained, right?", Sokka said.

"Yeah...", Zuko said.

"So, they're completely insulated and sealed to keep the cold in. Well, to keep the cold in, it also has to keep the heat out, right?", Sokka said.

"Just get to the point, Sokka.", Suki said.

"It's a perfect boat for getting through the boiling water.", Sokka said.

"The cooler as a boat? Are you sure?", Zuko asked exchanging worried looks with Suki and Naruto.

"I'm telling you, it'll work. I walked around the perimeter. There's a blind spot between two guard towers. It's the perfect launching point. I already tested it out. We'll roll the cooler into the water and just float with the current. It'll take us straight across. As long as we don't make a sound, no one will notice. And bing-bang-boom, we're home free.", Sokka said.

"That's genius Sokka!", Naruto said.

"But how are you going to get the cooler out?", Suki asked.

"Yeah, how are you going to get the cooler out?", Chit Sang asked coming down from above.

"What? We didn't... W-we didn't say that.", Sokka said.

"Yeah, you heard wrong.", Zuko said.

"I heard you hatching an escape plan, and I want in.", Chit Sang said

"There's nothing to get in on.", Zuko said.

"Sorry. Nothing at all.", Naruto said.

"Yeah, the only thing we're hatching is... an egg?", Sokka said.

Zuko and Suki get a disgust look while Naruto face palms.

"That's even worse than the other excuse! I swear you are somehow related to Kakashi Sensei!", Naruto said.

"Okay, well, I come with you or the warden hears about this egg, too.", Chit Sang said.

"I guess we have no choice.", Suki said.

"Okay, you're in.", Sokka said handing Zuko a wrench, "Now first we need someone to unbolt the cooler, from the inside."

"Oh, I can get you inside.", Chit Sang said.

* * *

_A few minutes later..._

Chit Sang walks out from behind the stairs and stands in a spot. Zuko pretends to be mopping and bumps into Chit Sang.

"Hey! What are you, stupid? Watch where you're going!", Chit Sang said pushing Zuko.

"Hey, you watch who you're shoving!", Zuko yelled and pushed him back.

"I think you mean _whom_ I'm shoving!"

The two scuffle as the prisoners cheer them on. They break apart and Zuko goes for a punch. Chit Sang throws Zuko onto the floor.

"I need backup over here!", Sokka yelled.

Zuko dodges Chit Sang as he tries to elbow him. Zuko blasts fire at Chit Sang.

"No Firebending! Into the cooler!", A guard shouted.

* * *

_Later in the cooler..._

Sokka opens the door of the cooler.

"I can take you back to your cell if you've learned your lesson.", Sokka said.

Zuko had been using his Uncle's Breath of Fire to keep warm. He revealed a sly smirk and several bolts.

"Yes, I have... completely.", Zuko said.

"I got Suki and Chit Sang out of their cells a few minutes ago. They'll be waiting for us at the shore.", Sokka whispered.

"Someone's coming!", Zuko yelled and the two hide in the cooler.

"Yeah, new arrivals coming in at dawn.", The male guard said.

"Anybody interesting?", The female asked.

"Nah, just the usual. Some robbers, a couple traitors, some war prisoners, though I did hear there might be a pirate and a perverted old man.", The male guard said.

"No fooling! Though I will try to keep my distance from the pervert.", The female guard said.

"War prisoners. It could be your father.", Zuko said.

"I know. And from the sounds of it, I think that perverted old man they mentioned is Jiraiya.", Sokka said making Zuko get a bit disturbed.

"Well, what should we do? Are we going ahead with the plan or are we waiting another night?", Zuko asked.

"I don't know! Is it right for me to risk Suki's freedom, all of our freedom on the slim chance that my dad is gonna show up?", Sokka said.

"It's your call, Sokka.", Zuko said.

* * *

_Later at the launching point..._

Suki, Naruto, and Chit Sang are waiting for Sokka and Zuko until they hear them above, rolling the, now detached, cooler down the hill. Suki and Chit Sang move to help.

"Took you guys long enough.", Chit Sang said and gestured to a male sitting on a rock, and a female waving_,_ "This here's my girl and my best buddy, they're coming too."

"They smell like rotting fish!", Naruto said pinching his nose and gets whacked by Chit Sang.

"Fine. Everybody in the cooler. Let's go.", Sokka said.

They all move the cooler into the boiling water. Sokka goes to a rock where he hid his clothes.

Are you sure you wanna go? You're the one who said you wanted to redeem yourself. Redeem your honor. Rescuing your dad and Naruto's teacher is your chance.", Zuko said.

"Your dad?", Suki asked.

"If I had just cut my losses at the invasion, maybe we wouldn't be in this mess. Maybe sometimes it's just better to call it quits before you fail.", Sokka said.

"No way in my book am I ever doing that.", Naruto said rubbing his head where Chit Sang whacked him.

"Naruto is right for once. Look Sokka, you're going to fail a lot before things work out.", Zuko said.

"That supposed to make me feel better?", Sokka asked.

"Even though you'll probably fail over a gazillion billion times...", Naruto said

"Seriously you two, not helping.", Sokka said.

"You have to try every time. You can't quit because you're afraid you _might_ fail.", Zuko said.

"Hey, if you three are done cuddling, can we get a move on?", Chit Sang said grossing Naruto out.

"We were not cuddling! Boys don't cuddle each other! That's just wrong!", Naruto yelled.

"No. I'm staying. You guys go.", Sokka said and turned to Suki, "You've been here long enough."

"I'm not leaving without you, Sokka.", Suki said.

"Why should I leave when I can kick the bad old butts around here?", Naruto asked, "I want to give a bigger one to the Warden!"

"I'm staying, too.", Zuko said.

"Not me, I'm out. Let's roll, baby.", Chit Sang said riding away with his friends.

"We gave up our only chance of escaping. I hope we haven't just made a huge mistake.", Sokka said.

"We didn't. I have a feeling that this plan will fail.", Naruto said receiving glares from Zuko, Sokka, and Suki.

* * *

_Next morning..._

Chit Sang and his friends ride in the cooler. They have grown sweaty and hot.

"Aah, this current is so slow. I can use this to paddle.", Chit Sang said and uses a piece of the cooler.

Some water splashes on his hand and makes him scream.

* * *

"Guards! Secure the perimeter and lock down the prisoners! Now!", The Warden shouted.

* * *

"The plan failed! They're caught!", Sokka said.

"No kidding.", Naruto commented getting slapped again.

* * *

"Get the fugitives and throw them in the cooler!", The Warden said.

"Uh... they are in a cooler, sir."

"One that's bolted down and not floating in the water! This is a lockdown! We have new prisoners arriving! Everything must be completely secure!", The Warden said.

* * *

"The gondola's moving.", Sokka said, "This is it. If Jiraiya and/or my dad's not there, we've risked everything for nothing."

"We had to.", Suki said.

"Come on, come on...", Sokka and Naruto.

Everyone looks towards the gondola. It lands and the prisoners are released one by one. A man with a nose ring steps off.

"Is that him?", Zuko asked.

"My dad doesn't have a nose ring.", Sokka said slightly annoyed.

"Pervy Sage thinks nose rings are unattractive!", Naruto said.

"Where are they?", Sokka asked.

More prisoners leave. None of them look like Hakoda or Jiraiya.

"That's it?", Naruto asked.

"That can't be it.", Sokka said.

"I'm sorry, Sokka.", Suki said.

"Oh, no.", Sokka said.

"Hey, you two! Get off the gondola!", The guard yelled.

"We are coming, just keep your pants on. I only like it when the ladies lose their pants."

Suki and Zuko are shocked by the come back. Naruto and Sokka are slightly disturbed.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY OLD MAN?!", The guard yelled and dragged the offender off the gondola.

The guard dragged the 'old man' off by the ponytail. When Naruto saw the ponytail and headband, he knew who it was.

{Binas: Basically Jiraiya looks the same and still has the headband and sandals, but is just wearing prison clothes.}

"That's Pervy Sage!", Naruto shouted.

Zuko and Suki sweat dropped.

"Now I know why you call Jiraiya that...", Zuko said.

After guard was done dragging Jiraiya off the gondola, Hakoda stepped off.

"Dad...", Sokka said.

"Line 'em up for the warden!", The guard said.

The prisoners become lined up. The Warden comes up in front of them.

"Dad...", Sokka said again.

Sokka runs trough the crowd.

"Excuse me, coming through. The warden wants me over there. Sorry!", Sokka said as he bumped into people.

Naruto quickly transforms himself into a guard and runs off.

"Why didn't he think of that earlier?!", Zuko whispered.

"Sorry but the warden needs me nearby.", Naruto said and gets to the front.

The Warden continues to scan the prisoners.

"Welcome to the Boiling Rock. I'm sure you've all heard the horrible rumors about our little island. Well, I just want to tell you that they don't have to be true, as long as you do everything I say.", The Warden said.

Jiraiya was drooling at the female guards while Hakoda was looking at the ground.

"Look me in the eye when I'm talking to you.", The Warden said.

"Why should I? I'm more interested into the cute ladies here!", Jiraiya said.

"No.", Hakoda said sternly.

"Oh? You'd rather look at my shoes? Then take a look!", The Warden said stomping down on Hakoda's hand cuffs, "And stop looking at the women!"

The Warden grabs Jiraiya's ponytail and forces Jiraiya to look at him.

"I may not know your little friend right here, but I know exactly who you are, Hakoda of the Water Tribe. So strong-willed. But don't worry, we'll get rid of that in time. Now look me in the eye you two!", The Warden said.

"Sorry your not my type.", Jiraiya said and tried to look at the female guards.

Hakoda looks at the Warden.

"See, isn't that better? You will all do as I say or pay the price. You will all-", The Warden said.

Jiraiya makes a few hand signs.

"Earth Style: Dark Swamp!", Jiraiya whispered and on purpose made a small swamp behind the warden.

Hakoda then used his hand cuffs and tripped the warden, causing the warden to fall into the mini swamp. Jiraiya and Hakoda laugh.

Naruto and Sokka try not to laugh.

"Are you okay, sir?", A guard asked.

"I'm fine! Get these prisoners out of my sight!", The Warden yelled as he stormed away.

* * *

_Later in Hakoda's cell..._

"Thank goodness you're okay.", Sokka said barging in.

"If you take one step closer, you'll see just how 'okay' I am.", Hakoda said.

"Dad, it's me.", Sokka said lifting the visor.

Hakoda stops and softens up. Sokka drops the helmet and they sit on the floor.

"Sokka, my son. You know Sokka, you should be more careful with that guard outfit on. I almost punched you in the gut.", Hakoda said.

"Yeah, I ran into that problem earlier.", Sokka said, "So where's Bato? Where's everyone else from the invasion?"

"The others are being held at a prison near the Fire Nation palace. They singled me out as their leader and sent me here. For Jiraiya, he was nearly impossible to be contained due to 'somehow escaping to do 'research' freely'. So they sent him here too. But before I left, I met some young women who said they knew you. The... Oshinama Fighters?", Hakoda said.

"You mean the Kyoshi Warriors?", Sokka asked.

"That's right.", Hakoda said.

"Their leader Suki is here and she's gonna escape with us. Though Naruto kinda tagged along without us knowing but is still here.", Sokka said.

"Good. We'll need all the help we can get.", Hakoda said.

"And you know Prince Zuko?", Sokka said.

"The son of the Fire Lord? I don't know him, but I know of him.", Hakoda said.

"Well, he's here too.", Sokka said.

"Sounds like a major problem.", Hakoda said crossing his arms.

"Actually, he's on our side now. I know. I had the same reaction. After all he's done, it was hard to trust him. But he's really proven himself, and I never would've found you without his help.", Sokka said.

"So, do you have a plan?", Hakoda said.

"We had one, but some of the other prisoners got involved and ruined it. I dunno if there's another way off this island.", Sokka said.

"Sokka, there's no prison in the world that can hold two Water Tribe geniuses.", Hakoda said.

"Then we'd better find two", Sokka said causing Hakoda to laugh.

Sokka chuckles a bit too.

* * *

_Jiraiya cell..._

"So many ladies here. But too bad for them there's no way to keep a Toad Sage in a cell.", Jiraiya said looking out the door silt.

"CAN I COME OUT NOW?!"

Jiraiya recognized that yell. It was Naruto.

"Naruto, what did you do now?", Jiraiya asked himself.

Jiraiya made a Rasengan and slammed it into the door. He drilled in a circular motion until a large chunk fell down. Jiraiya ran to Naruto's cell an opened it. Naruto perked up.

"PERVY SAGE! YOU WEREN'T BOILED ALIVE!", Naruto screamed.

"Settle down Naruto! Now what did you do to wind up in prison?", Jiraiya asked.

"I kinda came here to watch you kick some butt and to help Sokka bust his dad out of here...", Naruto said.

"You crazy knucklehead. Did they let you come?", Jiraiya asked.

"No. I was sneaky and stowaway on Zuko's War Balloon!", Naruto said causing Jiraiya to be confused.

"Who's Zuko?", Jiraiya asked.

"Oh Zuko is the Fire Nation prince who joined our side to teach Aang Firebending.", Naruto said.

"Do you guys have an escape plan?", Jiraiya asked.

"We did but a bunch of older idiots crashed in on the plan and ruined it.", Naruto said.

"The world is full of idiots. But when we are released into the court yard, hopefully Hakoda came up with a plan to get us all out of here.", Jiraiya said.

* * *

Sokka approaches a cell door and averts his gaze alertly. He lifts his helmet mask and peers into the slit of a cell doorway.

"Zuko, are you there?", Sokka asked.

"I'm here.", Zuko said.

"I just got done talking to my dad. We came up with an escape plan together.", Sokka said.

"What are you doing here?"

The male and female guard come up from down the hallway.

"I was just telling this dirty lowlife what I think of him!", Sokka said.

"Well, you'll have to do that later. He's coming with us.", the male guard said.

"Why?", Sokka asked.

"Because we have orders straight from the warden, that's why!", the female said.

"Could I just get ten more seconds to rough him up a bit?", Sokka asked.

"Fine, ten seconds.", the female guard said.

The two guards fold their arms. Sokka enters the cell and begins to 'rough up' Zuko. The female guard leans against the wall, crosses her arms and shakes her head in mock disapproval.

"Take that... and this!"

"Newbie."

* * *

In the cell, Zuko was holding up a large pillow as a shield making fake grunting noises.

"We have a new plan, but it's gonna need a big distraction. Be in the yard in one hour.", Sokka whispered.

A sliver of light appears as the cell door is opened. Sokka suddenly grabs Zuko and begins to wrestle him to look convincing as the two guards enter.

"All right, that's enough.", The male guard said separating them.

The guards escort Zuko out of the cell.

* * *

_Later..._

Suki was practicing her fighting skills when Sokka enters.

"Sokka, what's going on?", Suki asked.

"I don't have much time. If I'm seen with you the guards might think something's up. I just talked to my dad.", Sokka said.

"That's great.", Suki said.

"Yeah, and we're escaping today, on the gondola.", Sokka said.

"What?", Suki asked.

"My dad and I came up with the plan together. We're gonna commandeer the gondola and we're gonna take a hostage with us so they won't cut the lines.", Sokka said.

"We'll never make it onto the gondola. There's too many guards.", Suki said.

"My dad already thought of that. He said we'll need a distraction. That's why we're gonna start a prison riot.", Sokka said.

"Okay, let's say by some miracle this all works and we make it on the gondola. The warden will still just cut the lines, even if we have a captive.", Suki said.

"Not if the warden _is_ the captive. I have to go.", Sokka said and Suki hugged him, "I'll find you before we start the riot."

Sokka leaves the cell and starts walking down the hallway like he never set foot in there.

"Hey, you, the warden wants to see you!", the male guard shouted pointing at Sokka.

"Why?", Sokka asked.

"I don't know, I didn't ask."

"Maybe I could schedule another time with him? How's tomorrow?"

Sokka starts walking away.

"He wants to see you... now."

Two other guards escort Sokka.

* * *

In the courtyard, Chit Sang, The Warden, and the other line up guards are all there.

"Put him in the line-up.", The Warden said.

They throw Sokka in the line-up with a bunch of other guards, now with no helmet like the rest of them. He tries hiding behind a lowly guard, but the guard pushes him away.

"One of you is an impostor who thought he could fool me. But now, that person is going to be in a lot of trouble. Who is it?", The Warden said.

Sokka's teeth start chattering, clearly nervous among the other calm guards. Sokka closes his eyes.

"That's him, warden. He's the impostor!", Chit Sang pointing at the bully guard.

"What?", The Bully shouted, "I am not! He's lying! He's a liar!"

The bully guard is taken away.

* * *

"I'm telling you... it wasn't me!", The Bully said.

"Save your breath! I know you were working together. You threw Chit Sang in the very cooler they used to escape. It was all part of your plan.", The Warden said.

"That was just a coincidence!", The Bully said.

The door opens to reveal a guard.

"Sir, there's someone to see you."

"Who told you to interrupt me?!", The Warden asked.

The warden turns angrily toward the door, but looks shocked and bows upon seeing who it is. It was Azula and Ty Lee. The guards also bow to them.

"I did.", Azula said.

"Princess Azula. I... It is an honor to welcome you to the Fire Nation's most exemplary prison. I didn't realize you were coming.", The Warden said.

"Who is this?", Azula asked.

"He's a guard who was involved in a recent and feeble escape attempt.", The Warden said.

"It wasn't me!", The Bully said.

"Quiet, you!", The Warden snapped.

"You're wasting your time. That's not one of them.", Azula said and starts to leave.

The warden turns and looking surprised, and confused, looks from Azula to the guard, and then back to Azula again.

"How do you know?", The Warden asked.

"Because I'm a people person.", Azula said and continues to leave.

* * *

_Later on a high platform that oversees the cells..._

"Hey, I just got orders. Let the prisoners out into the yard.", Sokka said.

"But we're in the middle of a lockdown.", The guard said.

"Oh, okay, I'll just go tell the warden you said that. I'm sure he'll be glad to hear about you undermining his authority. What's your name again?", Sokka said as he was leaving.

"Wait! Don't tell the warden. I'm just a little confused.", The guard said.

"Hey, I'm confused too, but the wardens in a bad mood, and... irrational, so if you ask me, it's best not to question it, and just do what he says.", Sokka said.

"Yeah... you're right. We're letting them out!", The guard said and starts opening the cells.

* * *

_In the courtyard..._

"This is it! We have to start a riot.", Sokka said.

"Okay. But how do we do that?", Suki said.

"By making them angry? That's easy!", Naruto said.

"I'll show you one way to make them angry.", Hakoda said and pushed a prisoner.

"Hey! What'd you do that for? That hurt my feelings.", The prisoner said.

"Aren't you mad at me?", Hakoda asked.

"Uh, well, normally I would be, but I've been learning to control my anger.", The prisoner said.

Naruto and Jiraiya got comical sad faces.

"Why must the strongest have to be the softest?", Naruto asked.

"This isn't working.", Sokka said.

Suddenly, Chit Sang appears behind Sokka and puts his hand on Sokka's shoulder.

"Hey you! You're lucky I didn't rat you out, but my generosity comes with a price. I know you're planning another escape attempt, and I want in.", Chit Sang said.

"Actually, we're trying to escape right now, but we need a riot. You wouldn't happen to know how to start one, would you?", Sokka said.

"And can I help?", Naruto asked.

"A prison riot? Please. And sure come on. Give what you got.", Chit Sang said and picked up Naruto.

Naruto placed each foot on each of Chit Sang's hands.

"Hey! Riot!", Chit Sang said.

"That's right! I'm better than all of you! BELIEVE IT!", Naruto shouted as he laughed.

Naruto then blew raspberries and mooned everyone. Some prisoners were shocked and disturbed. Then they cheered and started to riot in their own ways.

However, Jiraiya, Sokka, Hakoda, and Suki were impressed at how easy it was but slightly disturbed at what Naruto did to provoke them.

"Impressive.", Hakoda said.

"But slightly disturbing.", Sokka said.

"That's Naruto for you. He does things that will grab everyone's attention regardless if it will get him killed or praised.", Jiraiya said.

"Forget about controlling my anger... let's riot!", The once soft prisoner shouted.

Zuko runs into the court yard and stops by the group.

"Zuko! Good, we're all here. Now all we need to do is grab the warden, and get to the gondolas!", Sokka said.

"And how do we do that?", Zuko asked.

"I'm not sure.", Sokka said.

Jiraiya face palms.

"I thought you thought this through!", Zuko yelled.

"I thought you told me it's okay not to think everything through!", Sokka said.

"Maybe not everything, but this is kind of important!", Zuko said.

"Hey, uh, fellas. I think your girlfriend's.", Chit Sang said.

Sokka peeks out and looks amazed as he sees Suki hop up on the heads of the rioters, then jump and flip onto the tower. She easily defeats the first guard with a few quick jabs. Two more guards arrive. She ducks a fire blast and sweeps the first one and then dodges the second one's fire blast and continues to climb the tower. She makes it up to the top and defeats the final guard with a sliding kick. She then grabs the warden by the fist. A few minutes later, Suki comes down with the Warden all tied up.

"That's some girl.", Hakoda said.

"Tell me about it.", Sokka said proudly.

They all head for the gondolas.

"We're almost there!", Suki said.

They are stopped by guards who launch two fire blasts at them. Zuko shoves Sokka out of the way and blocks the two fire blasts. More guards appear to help. Naruto grabs a Kunai while Jiraiya crosses his arms at the guards.

"Back off! We've got the warden!", Zuko said and makes the guards see the warden on Chit Sang's shoulder.

The guards clear away.

"Let's go!", Naruto said.

They continue along their path, cautiously watching the guards so they do not try any sudden moves. They arrive at the gondola. Suki opens the door.

"Everyone in!", Suki said.

Zuko starts the gondola and kicks the handle a few times attempting to break it. He sees the guards rushing toward him and kicks the handle again and breaks it. He jumps toward the gondola while dodging guards fire blasts. Sokka grabs Zuko's hand and helps him into the gondola.

"What are you doing?", Sokka asked.

"I'm making it so they can't stop us.", Zuko said.

"Way to think ahead.", Sokka said.

"We're on our way!", Suki said.

"Uh oh...", Naruto said and pointed.

"Just great...", Jiraiya said.

"Wait! Who's that?", Hakoda asked.

Azula and Ty Lee stand at the bottom of the gondola station. All the guards bow down.

"That's a problem. It's my sister and her friend.", Zuko said.

"SHE'S YOUR SISTER?!", Naruto shouted pointing to Ty Lee.

"I wish she was...", Zuko said.

Ty Lee leaps up and runs on the line. Azula takes a pair of handcuffs from a guard. After elevating herself to the line with a fire blast, she uses the cuffs to attach herself to the line, and blasts up it.

"This is a rematch I've been waiting for.", Suki said.

"Me too.", Zuko said.

"I'd like the make her kiss my backside!", Naruto said.

Sokka, Naruto, Suki, and Zuko climb to the top of the gondola to meet Azula and Ty Lee. Azula blasts fire, but Zuko blocks it. Ty Lee and Suki trade blows at one another, but neither can land. Ty Lee is forced to the edge but jumps into the gondola and comes out the other side, continuing her attacks. Naruto kicks Ty Lee in the face before she lands. Ty Lee falls on to the gondola's roof. Zuko continues to wipe out Azula's fire blasts. Sokka draws her back to the edge with his sword. Zuko goes in for a finish, but Azula dodges Zuko's blast and stays on the gondola. She then counters with a blast that goes wide.

* * *

Meanwhile, the warden attempts to free himself while the other prisoners are distracted. A male guard watches from a telescope.

"There's the warden! I see him!", A guard said.

The Warden frees himself.

"CUT THE LINE!", The Warden yelled before Chit Sang restrained him again.

"He wants us to cut the line."

"But if we cut the line, there's no way he'll survive!"

"He knows that."

* * *

The guards put a stop to the gondola by jabbing a sword at the cable wheel. The force sends Sokka to the edge of the gondola, but Zuko pulls him in at the last moment. Ty Lee jumps up to the top of the wire to see what is happening.

"They're about to cut the line!", Ty Lee shouted.

The guards work to cut the line. Azula notices another gondola approaching on the other wire, heading inbound.

"Then it's time to leave.", Azula said then jets herself into the air with her blue fire, "Goodbye, Zuko."

Azula lands on the next gondola. Ty Lee back flips to the same gondola. When she reaches it, she looks back at Sokka, Suki, Naruto, and Zuko with concern. The other four jump back into the gondola.

"They're cutting the line! The gondola's about to go!", Sokka said.

"I hope this thing floats.", Hakoda said.

"It's likely this gondola will sink.", Jiraiya said, "That's if all of the weight is in the same place far from the center. So everyone huddle around the center!"

Everyone did just that.

* * *

As the guards continue to sawing the line, they are suddenly pinned to a metal wall by stilettos.

"What are you doing?"

"Saving the jerk who dumped me.", Mai said.

Other guards try to attack Mai, but she pins them all down. She releases the block on the line, allowing the gondola to continue in motion. Everyone looks back to see what happened as Mai continues to fight off guards and turns her head to see the others.

* * *

"Who's that?", Sokka asked.

"Yeah! Who is that girl?!", Naruto asked, "She looks like an older version of Tenten."

"It's Mai!", Zuko said.

* * *

"What is she doing?", Azula asked.

Ty Lee shrugs as they watch her continue to fight off guards.

* * *

The gondola makes it to the top of the hill. Everyone leaves. Chit Sang holds the warden and throws him back in when Hakoda points at it.

"Sorry, warden. Your record is officially_ broken_.", Hakoda said.

"See, nothing can keep two Water Tribe men, two ninjas, and two fighters in prison!", Naruto said laughing at The Warden.

"Well, we made it out. Now what?", Suki asked.

Sokka turns and notices Zuko standing still.

"Zuko, what are you doing?", Sokka asked.

"My sister was on that island.", Zuko said.

"Yeah, and she's probably right behind us, so let's not stop!", Sokka said.

"What I mean is she must have come here somehow.", Zuko said walking up a hill and pointed to a giant royal airship, "There. That's our way out of here!"

* * *

_Very later at nightfall..._

The airship lands at the Western Air Temple. Zuko and Sokka exit, standing in front of Toph, Danny, Aang, and Katara.

"What are you doing in this thing? What happened to the war balloon?", Katara asked.

"It kind of got destroyed.", Zuko said.

"So we hijacked this thing!", Naruto said carrying his orange track suit while pointing his thumb at the airship.

"Sounds like a crazy fishing trip.", Aang said.

"I'll say.", Danny said.

"Did you at least get some good meat?", Toph said.

"Okay now you just sound just like Tucker.", Danny said.

"I did. The best meat of all. The meat of friendship and fatherhood.", Sokka said.

Suki, Chit Sang, Hakoda, and Jiraiya leave the airship.

"I'm new. What's up, everybody?", Chit Sang said.

"The Toad Sage is back! HA HA HA!", Jiraiya said posing, "No prison in this world can keep me in!"

Everyone looked slightly disturbed.

"Are we going have to get used to that again?", Toph asked.

"Yes we are...", Danny said.

"Dad?", Katara asked.

Katara runs up to Hakoda and hugs him.

"Hi, Katara.", Hakoda said.

"How are you here? What is going on? Where did you go?", Katara asked.

"We kind of went to a Fire Nation prison.", Sokka said.

"And kicked some butt!", Naruto added.

Hakoda pulls Sokka into the hug.

"Seriously? You guys didn't find _any_ meat?", Toph asked.

"Great another Tucker... One that love butt whooping instead of technology!", Danny said.


	11. The Southern Raiders

**Binas:** Okay now get ready for the next chapter. Sorry, I got caught up in another story but hey, I don't have a reason to even give up this story yet! Also I cancelled the contest cause you guys are just too lazy to even do it. :P Hopefully this wait made you realize a few things. My updates are now going to slow down, and also I'd like to get some reviews and know what you guys think, but obviously I am assuming you guys love this story sooo much because of how awesome it is. That's sarcasm 101 for you. Now story time, chop chop!

This one was kinda fun to write... It's just hilarious with Sokka in the tent! Me and my immature humor.

* * *

.

* * *

Team Avatar and their friends slept in sleeping bags/on Appa in the broad of day. Naruto was chewing on his pillow, Jiraiya was kissing a pillow in his sleep, Danny and the others were sleeping soundly. Aang woke up and stretched with a big yawn. Birds suddenly flee when a bomb fell into the fountain. Everyone woke up from the explosion. Aang quickly used Airbending to seal the storm shudders shut. The roof started to crumble.

"What the heck is going on?!", Danny asked.

"You tell me!", Naruto said.

"Watch out!", Zuko yelled and pushed Katara out of harm's way.

"What are you doing?!", Katara asked bitterly.

"Keeping rocks from crushing you.", Zuko said.

"Okay, I'm not crushed. You can get off me now!", Katara said harshly and rushed away from Zuko.

"I'll take that as a thank you.", Zuko said.

Toph and Haru utilized their Earthbending and carved a tunnel in the wall.

"Come on! We can get out through here!", Toph said.

Everyone rushed to the exit except for Zuko. Aang turned around.

"What are you doing?", Aang asked.

"The exit's this way not that way!", Naruto said.

"Go ahead! I'll hold them off. I think this is a family visit.", Zuko said and ran off.

"Not a very friendly one if you ask me...", Danny said.

"Zuko! No!", Aang shouted.

"Come on! We've gotta get out of here!", Sokka said.

"Listen to the meat head. If this is a family affair, then I think we should try to stay out of it until it's necessary.", Jiraiya said.

Aang, Katara, Sokka, and Danny begin pulling on the reins to get Appa into the tunnel. Appa refused to budge. Naruto and Danny gave a hand and they too failed to get the bison to budge.

"I can't get him to go in there! Appa hates tunnels!", Aang said.

"Aang, there's no way we can fly out of here.", Katara said.

"We'll have to find a way!", Aang said.

"We need to split up.", Sokka said and turned to Chit Sang, Teo, The Duke, Hakoda, Jiraiya, and Haru, "Take the tunnel and get to the stolen airship. Jiraiya will go with you for extra security."

"No! The Fire Nation can't separate our family again!", Katara said.

"It'll be okay. It's not forever.", Hakoda said and hugged his kids.

"Good luck Pervy Sage!", Naruto said.

"STOP CALLING ME THAT!", Jiraiya yelled,"Look, just stay safe kiddo."

"Okay. But I don't think I will stop calling you Pervy Sage anytime soon.", Naruto said looking smug.

Jiraiya winced in irritation and sighed in defeat before helping the other group get through the tunnel safely.

Toph touched a wall as the others got on Appa.

"I can clear that away and we can fly out through there!", Toph said.

"Um, there's an awful lot of fire in that general direction...", Suki said.

"Don't worry, leave that in my care.", Danny said transforming.

"Let's go!", Aang said and Toph made an opening.

Appa flew through the opening in the wall. Danny quickly put up a partial Ecto-Shield that was enhanced by his Ice Powers to block the fire attacks. Azula blasted the shield, making it flicker a bit for a few minutes before finally failing. Zuko was falling and he managed to survive by landing on another Airship. Katara and Danny deflected the incoming fire blasts with their respective abilities.

Azula and Zuko continue to exchange blasts. Soon they evenly matched out and caused them both to be blown in opposite directions. Appa caught Zuko.

"She's... not gonna make it...", Zuko said.

Azula managed to catch her fall on a cliff with her hair pin causing her hair became undone and blew in the wind. She gave an evil smile.

"Of course she did...", Zuko said.

"BOOOOO!", Naruto shouted giving a thumbs down at Azula, "I wanted to see that girl drop off the cliff and go splat!"

* * *

Later that night...

"Wow, camping... it really seems like old times again, doesn't it?", Aang said.

"All we need is Sakura and Sasuke to be here to make it seem even more like old times!", Naruto said slurping his noodles.

"If you really want it to feel like old times, I could, uh... chase you around a while and try to capture you.", Zuko said in a joking voice causing everyone to laugh but Katara.

"Ha. Ha.", Katara said dryly.

"Try to catch me!", Naruto said and ran around.

Danny put up a partial Ecto-Shield in front of Naruto, thus making Naruto crash into it.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR DANNY?!", Naruto asked.

"You were about to jump off a cliff you idiot. Do you really want us to clean up after you?", Danny said.

"I'M NOT AN IDIOT!", Naruto shouted.

"And I'm not a Halfa.", Danny countered causing some more laughs.

"To Zuko! Who knew after all those times he tried to snuff us out, today he'd be our hero?", Sokka said.

"HEAR! HEAR!", Everyone but Katara said.

"I'm touched. I don't deserve this.", Zuko said.

"Aw come on! You practically helped us save Sokka and Katara's dad, Jiraiya, managed to hold off Sparky Sparky Boom Man and Azula single handedly!", Naruto said.

"Yeah! You have been a really helpful!", Danny said.

"Yeah, no kidding.", Katara said and walked away.

"What's with her?", Sokka asked.

"I wish I knew.", Zuko said.

"One of the few times I really want Desiree to be here.", Danny said also curious.

Zuko got up and followed Katara.

"What's with him?", Sokka asked.

* * *

_Later..._

"Can we please come with you?!"

"Fine! Just don't interrupt anything. Same goes for you too!", Zuko said finally allowing Naruto and Danny come with Zuko into Sokka's tent to ask questions.

The three boys entered the tent to see the most disturbing sight in the world. Danny looked ready to throw up, Zuko was shocked beyond belief, and Naruto had pure shock with several sweat drops surrounding him as he gasped in shock.

Sokka was surrounded by candles, roses, and was lying on his stomach with no pants on and a rose in his mouth. His hair was also out of his Warrior's Wolf Tail.

"Well hello...", Sokka said lustfully.

Naruto screamed.

"SOMEONE GET ME THE BRAIN BLEACH! AHHHHHH!", Naruto shouted covering his eyes, "I'M STRAIGHT FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!"

Sokka's eyes snapped open in surprise and swallowed the rose, which was really painful.

"Uh... Zuko, Naruto, Danny!... Yes, why would I be expecting anyone different? So what's on your guys' minds?", Sokka said.

Naruto and Danny were still mortified and frozen in place. Zuko was the only one who recovered and sat down in front of Sokka.

"Your sister. She hates me! And I don't know why, but I do care what she thinks of me.", Zuko said.

"Nah, she doesn't hate you. Katara doesn't _hate_ anyone. Except maybe some people in the Fire Nation.", Sokka said before realizing his mistake.

"Smooth one Sokka... Be glad this isn't Sam you are dealing with.", Danny said chuckling.

"No, I mean, uh, not people who are good, but used to be bad. I mean, bad people. Fire Nation people who are still bad, who've never been good and probably won't be, ever!", Sokka corrected himself.

"Stop. Okay, listen. I know this may seem out of nowhere, but I want you to tell me what happened to your mother.", Zuko said.

"What? Why would you want to know that?", Sokka asked.

"You had to ask that question. That's just about the same as asking for her weight and gender.", Danny remarked making Naruto laugh a bit.

"Be quiet you two! Katara mentioned it before when we were imprisoned together in Ba Sing Se, and again just now when she was yelling at me. I think somehow she's connected her anger at that to her anger at me.", Zuko said.

"It's not a day I like to remember.", Sokka said sadly, "Many of the warriors had seen the black snow before and they knew what it meant: a Fire Nation raid. We were badly outnumbered, but somehow, we managed to drive them off. As quickly as they came, they just left. I was so relieved when it was over, but that's because I didn't know yet what had happened. I didn't know we had lost our mother."

"Wait. Can you remember any details about the soldiers who raided your village? Like what the lead ship looked like?", Zuko said.

"Yeah... sea ravens. The main ship had flags with sea ravens on them.", Sokka said.

"The symbol of the Southern Raiders.", Zuko said.

"Who are they?", Danny asked.

"They are one of the many Fire Nation raiders. Their main purpose was to raid the Southern Water Tribe and strip them of their Waterbenders so that they could not resist the Fire Nation. Also I think that also was suppose to limit the Avatar's chances of finding a Waterbending master.", Zuko said to Danny and Naruto before turning back to Sokka, "Thanks, Sokka."

"No problem. Thanks for stopping by!", Sokka said pushing the three of them out of the tent, "I thought they would never leave!"

Sokka poked his head out of the tent.

"Suki!", Sokka said in a whisper.

Sokka then saw Zuko, Naruto, and Danny giving curious looks and were barely two steps away from the tent. Sokka started whistling innocently.

"Dude, you aren't old enough for that...", Danny said.

"I know what to do...", Naruto said with a smirk, "SEXY JUTSU!"

"Not that again...", Zuko said in annoyance.

When some of the smoke cleared, there stood a nude female version of Sokka. Zuko laughed like a jerk at the hidden insult that was aimed towards Sokka. Sokka growled at Naruto and tackled the poor guy, forcing Naruto to release the Jutsu.

"A FEMALE ZUKO IS ONE THING BUT A FEMALE ME IS ANOTHER! I NEVER WANT TO SEE THAT AGAIN!", Sokka yelled before whacking Naruto with his boomerang, unintentionally pumping a bit of Chakra into the boomerang, making Naruto fly a great distance.

"It was a joke!", Naruto shouted while dangling from a tree.

* * *

_Next morning..._

Zuko waited outside Katara's tent. Katara walked out and got angry.

"You look terrible.", Katara said bitterly.

"I waited out here all night.", Zuko said.

"What do you want?"

"I know who killed your mother, and I'm going to help you find him."

Katara frozen in her steps and gave Zuko a look of shock, which became anger once more.

* * *

Sokka fiddled with a flower necklace, Naruto was trying to stay far away from Sokka as possible, and Danny was leaned up on Appa. Katara and Zuko walked by with supplies on their shoulders.

"I need to borrow Appa.", Katara said.

"What for?", Danny asked.

"Please take me away from here so I can get far away from Sokka as possible!", Naruto said getting in front of Katara and Zuko on his knees with puppy eyes that could rival Aang and Sokka's.

"HEY! What did I do?", Sokka asked.

"It was last night that makes me want to stay away from you!", Naruto said with a mortified look.

Katara turned to Sokka and Water Wiped him. She knew what Naruto was getting at.

"Why? Is it your turn to take a little field trip with Zuko?", Aang asked.

"Yes, it is.", Katara said.

"Oh. What's going on?", Aang said.

"We're going to find the man who took my mother from me.", Katara said.

Sokka got up in surprise.

"Sokka told me the story of what happened. I know who did it and I know how to find him.", Zuko said.

"Um... and what exactly do you think this will accomplish?", Aang asked.

"Ugh, I knew you wouldn't understand.", Katara said.

"Wait! Stop! I do understand. You're feeling unbelievable pain and rage. How do think I felt about the Sandbenders when they stole Appa? How do you think I felt about the Fire Nation when I found out what happened to my people?", Aang said.

"She needs this, Aang. This is about getting closure and justice.", Zuko said.

"I don't think so. I think it's about getting revenge.", Aang said.

"Fine, maybe it is! Maybe that's what I need! Maybe that's what he deserves!", Katara said.

"Katara, you sound like Jet.", Aang said.

"It's not the same! Jet attacked the innocent. This man, he's a monster.", Katara said.

"I got a friend who is crazy on power wanting revenge on his older brother for killing off his clan! So I have seen it in works!", Naruto yelled.

"And I had a crazy Frootloop who wanted to kill dad for marrying my mom. He went as far to clone me and down right embarrass me to the point of getting rid of my powers!", Danny said, "And also he had the nerve to tried getting even with me when we had that one week of non-stop torturing each other like making the walls invisible on each other while in the shower to sicking the GiW on each other."

"Katara, she was my mother, too, but I think they might be right.", Sokka said.

"Then you didn't love her the way I did!", Katara said.

"STOP KATARA! MAYBE IF YOU OPEN YOUR EYES A BIT, YOU WILL SEE THAT HE DOES CARE AND DOESN'T WANT YOU TO BECOME INSANE! SASUKE BECAME INSANE ONCE HE GOT MORE POWER AND IS STILL SEEKING POWER TO DO LIKE I SAID, KILL HIS OWN BROTHER!", Naruto yelled punching Katara.

Danny rushed and restrained Naruto before he could beat some more sense into Katara, literally.

"Stop it! You are gonna get yourself in a lot of trouble! Do i have to try to Overshadow you or leave you in the Ghost Zone when we find a portal? Trust me, there are a lot of ghosts there that would love to make you into a pelt, well mostly Skulker.", Danny said.

Those words made Naruto's knees twitch and making his start sweating. He was stricken with fear.

"DON'T LEAVE ME IN THERE! I WILL BE GOOD!", Naruto pleaded while mentally adding '_most of the time_'.

"I don't agree with how Naruto put it but he is right. The monks used to say that revenge is like a two-headed rat viper. While you watch your enemy go down, you're being poisoned yourself.", Aang said.

"That's cute, but this isn't air temple preschool. It's the real world.", Zuko said.

"Now that I know he's out there... now that I know we can find him, I feel like I have no choice.", Katara said.

"You do have a choice! You always do even if you don't see it!", Danny said.

"And that choice is forgiveness.", Aang said.

"That's the same as doing nothing!", Zuko said.

"Oh yeah! It's hard as trying to protect those that are precious to you and not abandoning with your comrades, especially when they are stuck up jerks!", Naruto said after licking Danny's hand to get him to remove it from his mouth.

"It's easy to do nothing, but it's hard to forgive.", Aang said.

"It's not just hard, it's impossible.", Katara said.

"She's not gonna listen, is she?", Danny asked.

'_I am gonna follow to make sure she doesn't get to reckless. I know Naruto will go overboard if she does._', Danny thought and when no one was looking, Overshadowed Appa.

* * *

_Later that night..._

Katara and Zuko snuck through the camp and made it over to Appa. They were dressed in black and Katara had her hair in a ponytail.

"So you were just gonna take Appa anyway?", Aang asked approaching them with Sokka.

"Yes.", Katara stated.

"It's okay, because I forgive you. That give you any ideas?", Aang said.

"Don't try to stop us.", Katara said.

"I wasn't planning to. This is a journey you need to take. You need to face this man. But when you do, please don't choose revenge. Let your anger out, and then let it go. Forgive him.", Aang said.

"Okay, we'll be sure to do that, guru goody-goody.", Zuko said ripping with sarcasm before hopping on to Appa.

"Thanks for understanding, Aang. Yip-yip.", Katara said.

"You know, you're pretty wise for a kid.", Sokka said.

"Thanks, Sokka.", Aang said.

"Usually it's annoying, but right now, I'm impressed."

"I appreciate that."

"So, can I borrow Momo for a week?"

"Why do you need Momo?"

"To show Naruto who's better at pranks...", Sokka said holding up a spare pair of his lion cloth underwear, which is now pink.

Aang tried not to laugh.

"Just try not to go overboard.", Aang said.

* * *

"We need to find the Fire Navy communication tower. All the navy's movements are coordinated by messenger hawk. And every tower has to be up to date on where everyone is deployed."

"So once we find the communication tower, we bust in and take the information we need."

"Not exactly. We need to be stealthy and make sure no one spots us, otherwise they'll warn the Southern Raiders long before we reach them."

Zuko and Katara landed Appa at the communication tower and rushed inside. Once the coast was clear, Danny, in ghost form, phased out of Appa.

"Busted.", Danny said with a smug look and his arms crossed.

Appa grunted at Danny, slightly annoyed.

"If I could understand what you are saying, I would shove some soap into your mouth to get rid of a possible potty mouth.", Danny said.

* * *

Zuko and Katara snuck through the halls unseen and made it to their destination, Zuko pulled out a scroll from the files.

"Okay, Southern Raiders. Bam! On patrol near Whaletail Island."

"Whaletail Island, here we come."

* * *

Zuko and Katara came outside and found Danny leaning against Appa.

"What the heck are you doing here?!", Zuko whispered angrily.

"Hey! I just came along to see how this will play through. Besides, it's my turn to crash '_A Field Trip With Zuko_'.", Danny said.

"Just don't get in the way.", Katara said bitterly.

"Good grief! Take a chill pill will ya?", Danny said.

* * *

_At daybreak still flying..._

"You should get some rest. We'll be there in a few hours. You'll need all your strength.", Zuko said.

"Oh, don't you worry about my strength. I have plenty. I'm not the helpless little girl I was when they came.",, Katara said darkly.

"Of course you have. I mean how can a toddler fight a bunch of guys with Firebending on their side?", Danny said.

"I ran as fast as I could. But we were too late. When we got there, the man was gone. [_Voice begins breaking._] And so was she.", Katara said.

"Your mother was a brave woman.", Zuko said.

"I know.", Katara said grasping her necklace.

* * *

Later than night...

"There! See those sea raven flags? It's the Southern Raiders.", Zuko said waking up Katara and giving her the telescope.

"Let's do this.", Katara said.

Appa submerged underwater, and Katara Waterbended an air bubble around his head so no one would drown. Once they reemerged, Katara Water Wiped the soldiers away. Appa landed on the deck. Katara made a Water Cloak and she and Zuko dashed through the corridors. They eventually came to a door.

"This is it, Katara. Are you ready to face him?", Zuko said.

Katara removed her mask and screamed as she used her Waterbending to knock down the door. The raiders inside unleash Firebending on the two, only for Zuko to deflect them.

"Who are you?", The commander asked.

"You don't remember her? You will soon, trust me.", Zuko said.

Suddenly, the commander started losing control of his own body. Katara was Bloodbending him.

"What's... happening to me?", The commander asked.

Zuko was stunned for a second before returning to the task at hand.

"Think back. Think back to your last raid on the Southern Water Tribe.", Zuko said.

"I don't know what you're talking about. Please, I don't know!"

"Don't lie! You look her in the eye and you tell me you don't remember what you did."

After a few seconds of a forced stare down between the commanded and Katara, Katara let go of her Bloodbending grip.

"It's not him. He's not the man.", Katara said.

"What? What do you mean he's not? He's the leader of the Southern Raiders! He has to be the guy!", Zuko said before grabbing the commander, "If you're not the man we're looking for, who is?"

"You must be looking for Yon Rha. He retired four years ago.", The commander said.

* * *

_The next day..._

Yon Rha was walking home with groceries for his ever demanding mom. He felt like he was being followed.

"Hello? Is someone there?", Yon Rha asked and it started to rain, "Nobody sneaks up on me without getting burned!"

Yon Rha set down the basket and Firebended at a bush.

"We weren't behind the bush. And I wouldn't try Firebending again!", Zuko said coming out of nowhere.

Danny watched from a tree, in ghost form, with pure interest.

"Now let's see what road will not be taken.", Danny said referring to the poem '_The Road not Taken_'.

"Whoever you are, take my money. Take whatever you want. I'll cooperate.", Yon Rha said.

Katara walked up to Yon Rha and pulled down her mask.

"Do you know who I am?", Katara asked.

"No. I'm not sure.", Yon Rha said.

"Oh, you better remember me like your life depends on it! Why don't you take a closer look?", Katara said.

Yon Rha was bombarded by a flash back of the scared, toddler Katara's face.

"Yes, yes, I remember you now. You're that little Water Tribe girl.", Yon Rha said.

More lightning struck.

"She lied to you! She was protecting the last Waterbender!", Katara said.

"What?! Who?!", Yon Rha asked in shock.

"ME!", Katara yelled, making the rain drops stop in their tracks.

Katara made a forceful stream and hurled it at Yon Rha, it was shifted into a furry of ice needles. Danny looked in alarm.

"I clearly see that forgiveness was no the one taken.", Danny said.

Katara's eyes softened and the icy needles became water and drenched Yon Rha.

"I did a bad thing! I know I did and you deserve revenge, so why don't you take _my_ mother? That would be fair!", Yon Rha said.

"I always wondered what kind of person could do such a thing, but now that I see you, I think I understand. There's just nothing inside you, nothing at all. You're pathetic and sad and empty.", Katara said.

"Please, spare me!", Yon Rha said.

"But as much as I hate you...", Katara started but turned away, "I can't do it."

Zuko and Katara walked away. Danny floated down and helped Yon Rha clean up the groceries.

"I hope you are able to learn from your mistakes.", Danny said before flying back to Appa.

Yon Rha cried as he stood up and walked back home to his mom.

* * *

Later back at camp after Katara, Zuko, and Danny returned...

Aang and Zuko found Katara crying near the ocean.

"Katara? Are you okay?", Aang asked.

"I'm doing fine.", Katara said.

"Zuko told me what you did. Or what you didn't do, I guess. I'm proud of you.", Aang said.

"I wanted to do it. I wanted to take out all my anger at him, but I couldn't. I don't know if it's because I'm too weak to do it or because I'm strong enough not to.", Katara said.

"You did the right thing. Forgiveness is the first step you have to take to begin healing.". Aang said.

"But I didn't forgive him. I'll never forgive him.", Katara said and then walked up to Zuko, "But I am ready to forgive you."

Katara walked away after that heartwarming moment.

"You were right about what Katara needed. Violence wasn't the answer.", Zuko said.

"It never is.", Aang said.

"Then I have a question for you. What are you gonna do when you face my father?", Zuko asked.

Aang looked in worry, this question was not expected and unthought of by the young Avatar.

* * *

_With Sokka..._

"Now this should teach Naruto a few things about double crossing me with pranks and tattling on me to my sister!", Sokka said and made a hand sign, turning into Momo, "Come on Momo, we've got a trickster to out trick!"

Momo chattered and Sokka dragged Momo by the paw to where Naruto was. They saw Naruto scrubbing Appa.

"Why am I stuck with cleaning the smelly bison? I rather clean of the monument again!", Naruto said scrubbing Appa's toes.

Sokka mimicked Momo's chatter and dragged Momo in front of Naruto.

"Sokka, I know that's you.", Naruto said not really amused.

Sokka released the Jutsu and groaned.

"Aw come on! I thought of that trick for weeks!", Sokka said.

"It would of worked better if Momo wasn't with you. That was a dead give away.", Naruto dead panned, "Only an idiot would fall for what you just pulled."

Sokka realized the mistake and face palmed.

"How you do it, I will never know.", Sokka said.

"And I like to keep it that way. No one can out prank me!", Naruto said.


End file.
